Pouco A Pouco
by Washu M
Summary: [UA, YAOI, Romance, Drama, Comédia, Variação] Milo e Kamus... Eles são totalmente diferentes e pouco a pouco se tornaram amigos. Mas personalidades conflitantes e passados obscuros podem acabar com um bom relacionamento... Ou tornar o mesmo mais forte.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: Pouco a Pouco**

**Resumo: **_Eles são totalmente diferentes e pouco a pouco se tornaram amigos. Mas personalidades conflitantes e passados obscuros podem acabar com um bom relacionamento... Ou tornar o mesmo mais forte e profundo._

**Anime: **_Saint Seiya _

**Casal: **_Milo e Kamus._

**Classificação: **_UA, YAOI, Romance, Drama, Comédia, Variação Mental... _

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de **_Saint Seiya_** pertencem a **_Massami Kurumada_**, **_Toei Animation_** e **_Bandai_**. Só estou escrevendo esse treco por que, num belo dia, uma idéia esquisita caiu do nada na minha cabeça contendo alguns personagens desta série. Doeu muito! Então resolvi escreve-la para ver se me livro do trauma... Oo'

**Uma breve explicação:... **

Coloquei no meio da Fic personagens que não aparecem na série de TV ou no Mangá. Pode ser que eu invente mais alguns pais, mães, irmãos, tios, sogras, papagaios, patos, cachorros ou qualquer outra coisa viva que vá aparecer nesse treco. .

**Orientação Psicológica** (muhauhau!):

**ISSAKI É FIC YAOI! OU SEJA, CONTÉM RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO (ou de qualquer outro tipo mais caliente) ENTRE HOMENS.  
**Por tanto, se não gosta do assunto ou tem menos de 18 anos, não leia, por favor. Não vai ser bom pra você... T.T'

* * *

_Uma Boa Leitura!_

* * *

... ... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
...

**  
Pouco a Pouco **

**Capítulo I: Eu Te Conheço?  
1ª parte **

**Aparição e Existência. **

Ô sensaçãozinha boa! Apesar de algo estar tremendamente estranho na mesma... Parecia que quando chegava mais perto daquela pessoa, a imagem ficava completamente turva, ou talvez alguma coisa dentro de sua cabeça desligasse do nada. Podia ser também o efeito de alguma bebida... E aquela dança completamente sensual... Os corpos se roçando levemente naquele ritmo provocativo, os lábios sendo examinados em todos os sentidos, os olhos fitando sem pudor algum todas as partes mais lúbricas e convidativas um do outro... E aquelas mãos perfeitas e quentes correndo pelo seu corpo, distribuindo caricias eletrizantes, deslizando pela pele morena e levemente úmida pelo suor, apertando seus pontos mais sensíveis, mapeando ao redor de cada músculo e sempre descendo, descendo cada vez mais até o ponto de maior...

–... ACORDA MILO!

– O QUÊ! COMO! ONDE! – Saltou da cama um grego desesperado, olhando em volta e procurando algum foco de incêndio. Segundos depois olhou para o lado percebendo uma conhecida cara pálida e de poucos amigos.

– Finalmente! – O companheiro levanta as mãos em sinal de agradecimento aos céus. – Cheguei a pensar que estivesse morto... E o café ta na mesa.

– Shaka! – Rosnou o rapaz tentando tirar algumas, das muitas, mechas loiras do rosto indignado por tê-lo acordado na melhor parte do seu sonho. – Sua Barbiezinha mal acabada, quantas vezes já falei que não precisa gritar! Uma hora eu acordo!

– Só se for à uma hora da tarde mesmo. – Replicou o outro cruzando os braços demonstrando sua falta de paciência com o colega. – E se não estou enganado esta é a terceira vez que entro no seu quarto para lhe chamar.

– Mesmo assim! – Colocou uma das mãos no peito tentando relaxar e controlar a respiração acelerada. – Se for pra me assustar deste jeito chama o Bin Laden de uma vez!...

– Não temos Bin Laden, mas temos Aioria. – E, por fim, um sorriso sarcástico brotou no canto dos lábios do indiano. – Que me diz de ele voltar a acordá-lo?

Sentindo um leve arrepio acabou por lembrar do que aquele leão maldito era capaz de fazer. Da última vez, num inverno que era o inferno, Aioria fez questão de levá-lo, no colo e ainda dormindo, para o banheiro enfiando-o de uma só vez numa banheira cheia de água em temperatura ambiente. Sem contar dois dias depois quando pegou uma gripe feia ficando de cama durante uma semana.

– Obrigado por me acordar, pequeno Buda! – Respondeu na habitual cara de pau. – Já disse que te amo hoje?

– E nem adianta dizer. – Continuou com o mesmo sorrisinho impassível a sua frente.

– Ta bom, esquece! – Deu-se por vencido apanhando uma toalha e dirigindo-se ao banheiro, pois aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: Ninguém faria a gentileza de prepará-lhe um belo suco de laranjas naquela manhã.

Enquanto Shaka voltava à cozinha retomando sua discussão matinal sobre boa alimentação com Aioria, Milo adentrava o banheiro espreguiçando-se relaxadamente igual a um gato que acabava de sair de cima de almofadas. Ainda sentia aquela lombeira que só mesmo um sono mal acabado poderia produzir. Coçou aqui, coçou ali, deu uma longa olhada no espelho constatando sua cara sonsa e contrariada. _"Noites de internet fazem isso com você..."_ pensou enquanto pendurava a toalha em algum lugar. Olhou em volta meio zonzo tentando se lembrar onde estava, de onde vinha e pra onde ia, finalmente dando de ombros e voltando à rotina de movimentos mecânicos no recinto. Por fim, deu-se conta de estar debaixo do chuveiro morno, saindo de seu estado hipnotizado e se perguntando algo sobre ter esquecido das suas necessidades fisiológicas... Bah! Agora só depois do banho e olhe lá, pois com certeza estava alguns minutinhos atrasado.

– MIIIIIILOOOOOOOO! – Ouviu-se a grave voz do leonino enquanto um certo virginiano revirava os olhos depois de ter se assustado com o berro repentino. – VAI QUERER CARONA?

– É CLAAARO, PELUDINHO! – Respondeu o escorpiano, deixando Shaka ainda mais fulo com toda aquela gritaria.

– ENTÃO ANDA LOGO! AINDA TENHO QUE PEGAR A MARIN NA CASA DELA! – Clamou Aioria, arrancando suspiros desanimados do irritado indiano na cozinha. – E PELUDINHO É A PxTx Qxx Tx PxRxx!

– VAI-TE A MxRDx, FELINO!

– Oh, Buda... Dá-me força... ­– Shaka, recobrando um pouco da paciência, continuou em prece esperando que seu sentido da audição não fosse afetado pelos brados escandalosos. Por mais que quisesse, infelizmente não conseguia se acostumar com a algazarra que aqueles dois gregos teimavam em aprontar. E quando seus dois amigos engatavam numa animada conversa cada um em um cômodo diferente? Acabavam com a concentração de qualquer um, tendo de se apelar para ameaças não muito eficazes como greve de arrumação do apartamento e fogão. Isso o lembrava que, pouco tempo atrás, havia dito que deixaria de cozinhar para aqueles folgados... Mas no dia seguinte, para sua tristeza e preocupação, a casa amanheceu cheia de pacotinhos de biscoitos, chips de todos os sabores artificiais, latinhas de cerveja abarrotando a geladeira, dezenas de cup-noodles na dispensa, e várias caixas com o conhecido "M" amarelo da McDonald's entulhando a lixeira da cozinha. – Esses dois ainda vão me colocar num hospício...

– Que nada, Loiro! – Pode-se ouvir uma gostosa e debochada risada. – Este apê já é um manicômio, olha só! – Disse Milo que, após sair do banheiro, foi se enxugar na cozinha somente para bagunçar os cabelos de Aioria que tentava se desvencilhar desesperado, pois os cabelos daquele diabinho estavam encharcando sua camisa. – Pronto, Leãozinho, agora você tem o que fazer enquanto me espera arrumar e tomar café.

– ORA SEU... – Levantou-se o leonino pronto pra sair no braço com seu conterrâneo.

– CALMA, CALMA, ESPERA! – O outro levantou as mãos em sinal de paz. – Você não agarraria um cara Super-Ultra-Mega-Sexy e peladão como eu, agarraria?...

A resposta veio como um pesado cascudo daqueles de encherem os olhos d'água, fazendo com que Aioria se sentisse mais calmo e conformado a escolher outra roupa e mais uma vez pentear seus cabelos. Shaka apenas denunciava sua vontade de rir por trás de um sorrisinho apertado nos lábios enquanto observava o escorpiano alcançar seu quarto segurando sua cabeça dolorida.

– Tenho duas crianças dentro de casa... – Comentou o indiano ainda rindo e voltando a seus afazeres matinais.

Num dos quartos a bagunça estava armada pela quantidade de roupas empilhadas na cama do escorpião. A "_barbie_" que o perdoasse, mas não havia muito tempo se quisesse tomar um café bem reforçado e ainda se aproveitar de uma carona pra faculdade. Chegaria cedo, só que enfrentar ônibus naquela hora da manhã era desanimador.

Vestiu rapidamente uma calça Jeans rasgada nos joelhos e colada nas coxas musculosas, acompanhada duma blusa de algodão leve exibindo em degradê a sombra de um escorpião na lateral direita. Calçou meias, tênis e desembaraçou os cabelos desgrenhando-os logo em seguida para que caíssem naturalmente por seus ombros e costas. Visualizou-se no grande espelho do armário.

_"Divino!"_ Pensou se exibindo com mil caras e poses. _"Só não sou mais bonito por falta de espaço!"_ Este sim era um narcisista de primeiríssima categoria. Aquela cabeleira loira ondulada e repicada era um de seus maiores orgulhos. Também tinha o fato de ser relativamente alto, olhos azuis irresistíveis, ombros largos, saldo negativo de barriga com músculos no formato tanquinho, pernas e braços fortes, lábios bem delineados e... _"PELOS DEUSES! Se eu tivesse um gêmeo daria em incesto com certeza!" _Sentiu-se tentado a fazer um clone se fosse possível!

Continuou admirado, esquecendo do tempo que se tornava cada vez mais escasso quando uma voz zombeteira o tirou de seus devaneios.

– Pare de se comer ou Aioria vai deixá-lo pra trás...

– AAH! – Deu um pulo na mesma hora assustado com a figura pálida e esguia de um de seus companheiros escorado na porta. – Que susto! Há quanto tempo está me observando!

– Não muito... – E Shaka esboçou um sorriso malicioso. – Acho que o bastante para presenciar e apreciar o seu auto-hipnotismo.

– Vê se não enche! – O grego voltou a se olhar fingindo dar pequenos retoques na franja escondendo a vermelhidão que lhe tomou o rosto.

– Ok, não encho... E que zona é essa? – Retrucou o indiano dirigindo-se a cama de Milo já com seu habitual semblante de irritação pela bagunça.

– Relaxa pequeno Buda que quando eu voltar arrumo tudo... – Sorriu satisfeito por aquilo estar incomodando o outro.

– Vou fingir que acredito. – E sem fitar o garoto sorridente atrás de si, sentou-se na beirada da cama começando a dobrar as peças de roupas espalhadas. – Vai logo tomar seu café, fedelho!

– Sim, Mamãe! – Correu antes que pudesse servir de alvo para o próprio travesseiro.

Milo entrou na cozinha com seu estomago gritando por socorro e seus olhos brilharam com a visão da mesa repleta de frutas, torradas, biscoitos variados, geléias e bolinhos doces. Sem contar seu lugarzinho arrumado e pronto com um prato cheio de panquecas quentinhas e um enorme copo de suco de laranjas puro, com duas pedras de gelo boiando junto aos favinhos da fruta. Tudo muito bem caprichado assim como qualquer coisa que Shaka fazia naquele espaço do apartamento. Não conteve um longo suspiro de adoração ao sentar e dar as primeiras mordidas no seu precioso café da manhã. Ah, e o sabor... Chegava a pensar que esse era digno de competir com qualquer tipo de orgasmo e ainda ganhar primeiro prêmio tamanho o prazer que proporcionava.

Terminado de se empanturrar rapidamente, e muito a contragosto, ouviu a porta de um dos quartos bater e a voz de Aioria ecoar novamente pelos corredores.

– SIMBORA, MILO! – Berrou o leonino mais uma vez.

Entornando o resto do suco goela a baixo, o escorpiano correu até seu quarto para apanhar seu material e se despedir de sua _"mamãe" _dando-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha. Shaka desatou a xingá-lo em Hindu de tão desconsertado que ficou ao ver o grego distanciando-se as gargalhadas.

– Por Buda! – Suspirou sabendo que aquele ali não tinha mais conserto. – Só pode ser karma...

...o§O§o...

_Campus da Universidade de Atenas, Centro. Faculdade de Publicidade. _

Boa parte das pessoas ainda não estava no campus devido ao horário. Era muito cedo, mas como carona por parte do leãozinho era coisa rara demais, resolveu aproveitar aprontando todas e mais algumas dentro do veículo, arrancando boas gargalhadas de Marin e altos xingamentos do motorista que tentava a todo custo não enfiar o carro na traseira de qualquer outro a sua frente.

Já em sua sala, cumprimentou as pessoas presentes arrancando suspiros e olhares desejosos de todas as garotas e de alguns rapazes. Sentiu-se em casa acomodado em sua usual carteira enquanto certos observadores famintos comentavam, maliciosos e nada discretos, sobre o belo e sensual moreno de madeixas douradas que dava o ar da graça meia hora antes das aulas começarem.

– Como foi de final de semana, seu Grego? – Disse a voz bastante conhecida e brincalhona de sempre.

– Chamando alguém de grego em plena Grécia só podia ser espanhol mesmo... – Girou na cadeira dando de cara com Shura exibindo-lhe um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Cumprimentaram-se com um aperto de mãos diferente do normal. Coisa de jovens. Riram bastante aos comentários do final de semana quando saíram os dois juntos de Aioria, Marin, Máscara, Afrodite, entre outros para uma boate muito conhecida nos arredores chamada _"Geminis' Dimension",_ que era dirigida pelos gêmeos Saga e Kanon, também amigos da turma. Como sempre nas suas baladas dançaram, pularam, beberam, zoaram a ponto de quase serem expulsos do local. Só não foram por intervenção de Kanon, pois Saga ponderou bastante sobre os motivos do segurança, que teve suas calças arrancadas pelas duas pestes embebedadas.

– E você também me preocupou bastante. – Continuou Shura. – Saiu do local vomitando, pálido igual uma vela e sendo carregado pelo Aioria.

– Disso eu lembro! – Fez uma careta pesarosa. – E depois de melhorar levei um cascudo daqueles... Ainda devo estar com o mesmo galo na cabeça.

– Pois eu passei o domingo maravilhosamente bem. – O espanhol sorriu com a cara mais safada do mundo. – Lembra daquela gata que tava comigo? A Shina? Amiga da Marin?

– Claro que lembro! Maior gostosa!

– Acabou me levando pro apartamento dela e, amigo, que mulher! – O capricorniano passou as mãos pelo rosto deliciado com as lembranças do dia anterior.

– Mas que droga! – exclamou Milo injuriado. – Pelo visto só eu mesmo que passei o domingo fazendo companhia pra uma privada...

– E deixando o Shaka um tanto pt com isso, não?

– Verdade. – Concordou o grego com carinha de criança a qual não entendeu bem o que foi que fez de errado. – Ainda me passou um sermão daqueles e...

Um burburinho cheio de gritinhos e suspiros se formou na sala antes que Milo pudesse continuar contando mais sobre seu final de semana beijando privadas. As garotas estavam em polvorosa e muitos rapazes estavam indignados e admirados ao mesmo tempo, enquanto suas caras se contorciam por suas namoradas permanecerem hipnotizadas pelo recém chegado aluno.

Milo virou-se novamente curioso para saber de quem se tratava e logo viu a figura alta e elegante caminhando silenciosamente até uma das carteiras mais à frente. Percebeu que a maioria das pessoas em volta prendia a respiração acompanhando o belo jovem ruivo depositar seus pertences na mesinha e puxar a cadeira tomando o máximo de cuidado para não fazer barulhos. Acomodou-se com leveza e cautela para que os cabelos lisos, muito pesados, não ficassem presos entre suas costas e o encosto da cadeira. Soltou as mechas vagarosamente deixando-as escorrerem por seus dedos longos e delicados. A cascata cor de sangue reluzia em ondas, enquanto a cabeça era levemente balançada para que os fios pudessem chegar a seus devidos lugares. Todos acompanhavam a cena numa espécie de transe, esquecendo do que faziam e deixando o local no mais puro silêncio.

A figura continuou alheia a tudo. Não parecia prestar atenção aos olhares cobiçosos que lhe eram dirigidos. Ou parecia ignorá-los. Puxou um livrinho de um dos compartimentos de sua mochila, e pôs-se a ler não dando brechas àqueles que tentavam em vão cumprimentá-lo.

Milo voltou seu olhar a Shura erguendo uma sobrancelha um tanto interrogativa com relação ao comportamento da turma diante da presença daquele colega de classe.

– Pelo jeito nunca entrou em sala antes do fulaninho aí em frente... – Observou o espanhol percebendo que seu amigo estava um tanto perdido com a reação de todos. – Sempre que ele chega é como se todos estivessem vislumbrando a oitava maravilha do mundo.

– Não diga... – Respondeu voltando seu olhar para a longa cabeleira avermelhada, tentando esconder, por trás do sorrisinho falsamente curioso, seus ciúmes por terem lhe tirado o troféu de atração principal do local.

Não teve mais ânimo para continuar com sua conversa. Concentrou em arrumar seu material em cima da mesa enquanto esperava as lições começarem, o que ocorreria dali a dez minutos. Mesmo assim não conseguiu permanecer quieto. A presença de certa pessoa que nunca havia reparado antes estava o incomodando demais.

_"Quem esse metidinho a príncipe, pensa que é?"_ Bufou em sua própria mente voltando a fitar as costas daquele ser. _"Entra em cena como se fosse o protagonista da estória, não da atenção a uma alma viva, pega a porcaria de um livro qualquer dando uma de superior e intelectual fazendo questão de ignorar todo mundo". _Continuava a pensar mil e uma coisas não querendo admitir para si o fato de ter perdido o trono de gostosão da sala, e só ficar sabendo disso no dia em que chegou adiantado podendo, então, comparar a reação das pessoas com relação à popularidade dos dois. Estava evidente que o ruivo se destacava muito mais. _"Que é que ele tem de tão especial?"_

Não precisou se perguntar uma segunda vez, pois naquele exato momento o filme fora rebobinado em seu cérebro e estava passando em câmera lenta a lembrança da mesma entrada de minutos atrás. Seu andar leve e sensual como se pisasse em nuvens. Os cabelos balançando pesadamente de um lado a outro em suas costas exibindo um brilho avermelhado e intenso. As madeixas rubras emoldurando-lhe a testa e os lados do rosto pálido sustentador de um magnífico par de íris azuis liquidamente frias. O nariz perfeitamente afilado em estilo europeu e a boca bem delineada, fina e delicadamente tentadora. Devia ter a mesma estatura que a sua, exibia ombros largos, e a firmeza de seus músculos podia ser notada sob a roupa que os marcava de acordo com seus movimentos. Aquele era Camus Mondeclair. Um dos homens mais cobiçados de toda a faculdade. Pra completar ainda era francês e seu sotaque desarmava o autocontrole de qualquer um.

Não gostou de fazer a contagem das tantas qualidades que tinha o estrangeiro. Sem contar o fato de não saber de onde poderia vir tamanha popularidade, sendo que o outro não fazia um mínimo de esforço para conquistar tantos admiradores. Até mesmo os professores pareciam enfeitiçados pelo rapaz, que, apenas observava e escutava as lições em total silêncio, anotando coisas em seu caderno e grifando passagens nos livros ainda não mostrando interesse algum no que fazia, para no final sempre tirar as maiores notas da turma.

– Milo?... Tudo bem com você, cara? – Shura mais uma vez, preocupado com a repentina quietude ao seu lado. – Ta passando mal ainda?

– O que?... – Foi tirado de seu transe.

– É que você está tão quieto... – Preocupou-se o espanhol. – Deve ser fraqueza por causa de ontem...

– Preocupa não, já estou melhor! – Sorriu agradecendo a preocupação do amigo, e também por lembrar-se de que todos os outros pareciam tratá-lo e mimá-lo da mesma forma, como se fosse criança. – É só sono mesmo.

Teve inicio a primeira aula, mas a cabeça do escorpiano parecia muito distante dali. Ou melhor, algumas carteiras à frente. Qualquer movimento do seu "concorrente" lhe tirava a concentração. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia parar de desviar os olhos do professor para o mesmo ponto adiante. Sua observação estava sendo atraída como se aquele indivíduo fosse uma espécie de imã, só não sabia dizer se era sua curiosidade ou se estava mesmo se corroendo por despeito. Despeito? Até parece... Sabia que era lindo, charmoso, gostoso, desejado. Não havia motivos para sentir-se inferior àquele cara que estava sempre na dele se isolando de todos. Raramente o via falar com alguém da sala, só dizia o necessário e... Espere um pouco. Seria timidez?... Não! Uma pessoa tímida não conseguiria sustentar aquele tipo de olhar e postura durante muito tempo. Pela sua expressão, e por estar sempre de cabeça erguida esse daí era mesmo muito seguro de si. Talvez só não fosse uma pessoa sociável e comunicativa...

Em que diabos estava pensando? Nunca havia reparado direito no cara e lá estava ele divagando sobre sua personalidade? Contudo, o silencioso ruivo conseguia se tornar uma das coisas mais intrigantes para ele. E isso o deixava com a cabeça a mil por hora. Era uma péssima mania, mas infelizmente inevitável para Milo. Principalmente quando cismava com alguém a ponto de sentir-se incomodado por não saber nada sobre aquela pessoa. Xingava-se mentalmente por não ter nada a ver com o sujeito e, ainda assim, ficar se corroendo de curiosidade para saber mais sobre seus modos, manias, paixões, objetivos futuros... E o principal: o que será que se escondia por trás daqueles olhos congelados.

Pronto! De principezinho metido a besta, o francês havia sido promovido ao maior mistério do século. Riu de seus pensamentos conturbados e esquisitos. Nem ele mesmo às vezes conseguia seguir sua própria linha de raciocínio. Mas com toda a certeza uma coisa já estava decidida: Iria se aproximar daquele cara e descobrir qual era a dele nesta vida, usando de sua capacidade infalível de fazer amigos onde quer que fosse.

– Ai, ai... – Suspirou conformado. – Eu e meus caprichos idiotas...

...o§O§o...

_"Fazer compras..."_ Pensou ao mesmo tempo em que anotava coisas completamente diferentes no caderno. _"Passar na lavanderia, trabalhos a serem completados, problemas no banco, doença na família... Droga..."_ Fechou os olhos na intenção de concentrar-se melhor pousando sua caneta. _"Não sei mais que desculpa arranjar para despistar Clarice desta vez..."._

Sabia que seria impossível escapar naquele dia, iriam almoçar como o de costume, e a senhorita provavelmente tentaria convencê-lo a dar uma passadinha na festa de aniversário do priminho Hyoga que estaria completando 17 anos no próximo sábado. Se aceitasse, iria mais do que contrariado podendo desenvolver uma gastrite nervosa passando a noite no meio duma manada de adolescentes amigos do loirinho. Se recusasse estaria em maus lençóis, pois com toda a certeza, a garota iria puni-lo de alguma forma embaraçosa.

Certa vez, passou o maior carão no centro de Atenas, ainda perto do local da faculdade, quando recusou comparecer na festa de seu próprio aniversário na casa dos tios. Mal disse o motivo e a louca começou a dar-lhe pancadas com uma pesada bolsa de couro em plena rua aos berros e lágrimas xingando-o de tarado, sem vergonha, pervertido, entre outras palavras do gênero. Todas as pessoas do local, pararam para assistir a dramática cena daquela "donzela" aflita defendendo-se de um depravado qualquer. Uma outra situação terrivelmente constrangedora, foi quando ela e Hyoga conseguiram que ficasse trancado fora de seu apartamento todo molhado, somente com uma toalha de banho e mais nada que lhe cobrisse o corpo. Isso porque havia desistido de sair com os dois quase que em cima da hora, inventando uma dor de cabeça qualquer... Só faltou arrombar a porta desesperado, pois se os três estrupícios de vizinhas encalhadas que moravam no andar de cima o vissem naquele estado, com certeza seus dias de paz e sossego iriam pelo ralo. Conseguiu voltar para dentro somente depois de concordar em pelo menos pegar um cineminha.

Imaginando o que poderia estar por vir, arrepiou-se até os ossos quando a figura daquele belo rosto de fisionomia inocente, apareceu no meio de seus pensamentos ostentando o velho sorriso sarcástico que apenas ele mesmo sabia o quanto temer.

_"E agora, senhor Kamus Mondeclair?". _

E assim passou o resto das aulas. Matutando uma forma de fugir de seu martírio mesmo sabendo que as conseqüências seriam aterradoras.

Guardou seus objetos, rumou para a saída atordoado e distraído. Pessoas iam, pessoas voltavam, mas nenhum rosto era conhecido o suficiente a ponto de pará-lo. E mesmo que a face lhe fosse interessante e chamativa, não desviaria de seu caminho, afinal, a rotina de "estudos e estudos" era o que mais importava no presente momento, não dando espaço a uma vida normal como a de qualquer outro jovem em sua idade.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos sentindo um dos braços ser bruscamente fisgado. No mesmo instante virou espantado com a ousadia de quem quer que fosse.

– Mas o que...? – Estacou. – Clarice!

– "Mas o que?" Pergunto eu, Kamus! Tem andado muito distraído. Nem me viu na sua frente? – Disse a voz suave e bem conhecida, mas a última que esperaria escutar naquele corredor. Grandes olhos verde-água o miraram ameaçadores, e um sorriso suspeito formou-se nos lábios levemente rubros e delicados. – Já se decidiu? – Continuou, agora, ansiosa por uma resposta, apertando levemente o pulso de seu prisioneiro.

Kamus suspirou controlando seu nervosismo ao máximo. Seu castigo seria avassalador se aquela maluca resolvesse surtar em pleno corredor da faculdade, onde dezenas de colegas de classe desfilavam ao seu redor. Clarisse por sua vez, teve o pequeno rosto mudado de apreensivo para uma expressão vazia e pensativa, estudando a feição fria e impassível a sua frente. Vislumbrou uma pequena gota de suor escorregar nervosamente pela face pálida do ruivo. Não conseguiu resistir a um sorriso deliciado com o suposto conflito que se passava na cabeça daquele francês.

– Por favor, mon cher! – Disse a garota com carinha de anjo perdido e fazendo com que sua voz fosse ouvida o mais doce possível. – Não pode ser tanto sacrifício assim...

– Clarice... – Sussurrou Kamus sentindo certo desconforto nas palavras aveludadas da menina. – Sacrifício é pouco. Você sabe que detesto lugares lotados!

– Hyoga ficaria tão feliz se aparecesse nem que fosse por 10 minutos... – O tom da garota ficou mais sério e seus olhos estavam carregados de tristeza.

– Non me olhe assim...

– Kamus, você não pode continuar assim. – Exaltou-se antes que o outro pudesse continuar. – Essa vida que você leva não é normal! Nunca vai a lugar algum, não se diverte, estuda feito um louco como se não existisse outra coisa pra se fazer, afasta e afasta-se de todos que lhe querem bem, inclusive a própria família, não tem amigos e se...

– Isso non é problema seu! – Cortou-a com sua voz fria e firme, soltando seu braço das mãos alvas e delicadas. Tentou assustá-la para que o assunto terminasse ali.

– Ok... Já entendi... – levantou o rosto sustentando uma expressão tão congelada quanto à de seu ouvinte fitando-lhe nas íris azuis com seus olhos estranhamente opacos. – Hora de executar o plano B.

Kamus gelou dos pés a cabeça. Então era isso! Ela não estava ali pensando em buscá-lo e sim para aprontar mais uma das suas como temia. Tentou desarma-la posando-se de ameaçador com a conhecida expressão de "não se atreva" enquanto que por dentro, seu estomago parecia dar cambalhotas não tendo a menor idéia do que vinha a seguir. Seria louco de esperar! Continuou seu caminho em direção a saída como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo, mas sentiu a blusa ser puxada em suas costas parando-o imediatamente, significando que aquela diaba realmente não se intimidava com nada. Clarisse inspirou todo o ar que seus pulmões podiam comportar e na hora de dar seu primeiro berro...

– Atrapalho!...

Viraram-se instantaneamente deparando com uma figura morena de longos cabelos dourados observando-os com um visível quê de duvida em seu rosto. Mas ao contrário de parecer receoso estava mesmo se mostrando um tanto divertido, e vendo que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a se manifestar primeiro, aproximou-se felinamente de Kamus contornando-lhe os ombros com um de seus braços.

– Qual é Kamus? – Disse o belo rapaz sacudindo seu cativo com certo ânimo, colocando logo em seguida um livro de porte médio diante de seu nariz. – Você esqueceu isso na sua carteira! Cuidado pra não esquecer a cabeça da próxima vez... – Riu deliciado com a expressão de pura confusão dos outros dois.

Olhou em seguida para a garota que mantinha um ar desconfiado daquela repentina presença. Avaliou-a de cima abaixo reparando seus cabelos castanho-claros ondulados nas pontas, seu rosto oval e delicado, lábios que lembravam bastante um pequeno botão de rosa, trajava roupas casuais e comportadas, mas que não escondiam o lindo e gracioso formato de seu corpo, olhos tão claros que pareciam cristais transparentes.

_"Nota mental:"_ – Pensou o Grego achando muita graça em sua recente descoberta. _– "O francesinho tem bom gosto!"._

– Como é, cara? – Voltou-se novamente para encarar o ruivo maliciosamente, aproximando bastante suas faces, fazendo Kamus arregalar os olhos e mostrar-se um pouco corado pela pequena distância. – Não vai me apresentar essa beldade?

Clarice pareceu ter voltado a terra depois deste último comentário. Analisou os dois que pareciam muito próximos, o rapaz sorria abertamente enquanto pendurava-se em Kamus, que por sua vez, continuava ou parecia continuar sério como sempre. Sério e incomodado, mas não o repelia fazendo a cena parecer um tanto suspeita, principalmente pelo fato de estar corado. Assustou-se ainda mais quando o desconhecido começou a desgrenhar os cabelos ruivos do outro fazendo piadinhas e acordando-o do transe, tentando se afastar da posição incomoda sem sucesso, pois o grego era forte e hábil. Não se contendo mais de curiosidade a garota disparou.

– Perdão, mas... Quem é você?

O loiro olhou de volta ainda segurando o francês pelo pescoço, e não se importando com os protestos nervosos do mesmo.

– Meu nome é Milo Tyronepulos! – Respondeu. – Não me diga que nunca ouviu falar de mim!

– Desculpe... – Respondeu a menina ainda descrente. – Nunca ouvi...

– Eu imaginei. – Voltou a bagunçar os cabelos do outro. – Kamus, você é mesmo um insensível! – O francês ficava cada vez mais irado com a situação e principalmente com o fato de não poder se livrar. – E ainda por cima nem conseguiu me apresentar direito! Justo eu que sou seu melhor amigo!

Concluiu demonstrando total convicção em seus dizeres, deixando Clarice e Kamus boquiabertos.

**Continua... **

* * *

_Cenas do próximo capítulo... _

– Isso! – Exclamou o loiro novamente confiante, puxando Kamus mais para si e dando-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha.

Acordando do choque e indignado com o acontecido o francês tentou protestar, mas teve os lábios tampados pela mão firme do escorpião que lhe puxava discretamente para um canto mais reservado do corredor.

* * *

... ... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
...

IAÊ!  
Sobreviveu?...'o.0

Que bom que deu pra chegar a salvo até aqui, não?

Então vamos as mais algumas explicaçõezinhas... Acho que devo certas satisfações antes de partir para o restante do conto. Bem, bem, vamos lá! XD

#° 01 – É meu primeiro FIC de Saint Seiya e até agora não tenho a menor idéia de onde isso aqui vai dar! Por tanto, paciência, please! ARIGATOU! XD

#° 02 – Acho que vou acabar poupando um pouco na descrição de locais, pois sou péssima pra isso... Mal consigo descrever o recinto em que me encontro neste exato momento... 0.o'

#° 03 – Faculdade de Publicidade!... Essa nem eu mesma entendi... (_Se ela não, imagina eu 'Litha falando'... se ela me pega aqui me mata_)

#° 04 – O Milo desta Fic é uma pessoa super curiosa e está sempre fazendo das suas asneiras sem pensar meia vez. E como podem perceber, pela linha de raciocínio confusa do mesmo, o cara é piradinho na batata e por isso está constantemente se metendo em confusões. Sem contar que, sendo um pouco (?) narcisista, acha que todos ao seu redor precisam saber de sua existência, nem que para isto precise forçar sua presença na vida de alguém.

#° 05 – Coitado do Kamus por ser a próxima vítima...

#° 06 – Clarice **não** é meu alter-ego! Acabei criando a doida pela mistura da personalidade e aparência de duas conhecidas minhas. Tinha que arrumar alguém pra ajudar a por lenha na fogueira. Ela é uma personagem inventada para atazanar o Aquariano junto com Hyoga que é seu primo. Os dois dividem a mesma idéia de que, se o francês continuar vivendo a mesma vida sem graça e solitária de sempre vai acabar ajudando aumentar a taxa de suicídio Europeu nos próximos anos.

#° 07 – Mais uma vez, coitado do Kamus...

#° 08 – **Tyronepulos**! Mas que raios de sobrenome é este! O nome **_Tyrone_** significa Rei... ou algo do tipo. E **_Pulos_** um sufixo que geralmente é colocado junto ao nome grego e que significa "**_filho de_**". Então o sobrenome quer dizer "**_Filho do Rei_**..." e talz... Combina com a personalidade do dito cujo... T.T

#° 09 – Kamus e olhos azuis? Bem, poderia ser usado olhos castanhos com leve tom avermelhado, mas não teria impacto. Olhos rubros acabaria não se enquadrando bem em uma fic que puxa mais para o real (?), então a escritora tomou a liberdade de mesclar, os cabelos ruivos do mangá com os olhos de Kamus do anime. _(nota escrita por Litha sem a autora saber) _

#º 10 – Meu santo Zeus do cachimbo rosa de bolinhas verde musgo! Arrumei uma Beta Maluca! _(Nota escrita depois da Betagem...'o0)_

Agora chega de explicações senão fico aqui até amanhã escrevendo... .

Mandem comentários, por favor!  
Pode ser para qualquer coisa, reclamar, elogiar, conversar, sugerir, dicas para escrever melhor e mais rápido e se tiver alguma coisa que caiu na contradição, por favor, avisem, pois minha cabeça é meio fraca e acabo deixando passar batido...

Abraços a todos, em especial para _Litha-Chan_ que acabou betando essa coisa pra mim.

_(Sobra para mim, mas vocês acham que eu reclamo? Nuuunnncaaaa _XD_ Deixa sair de fininho que ela nem sabe que to aqui deixando minhas patinhas de raposa...) _

HUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUHAUAAAA! _(Washu rindo igual condenada! XD)_

E até o segundo capítulo!

**Washu M** (Escreveu não leu... manda Betar! XD).

12/10/2006 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título: Pouco a Pouco**

**Resumo:** _Eles são totalmente diferentes e pouco a pouco se tornaram amigos. Mas personalidades conflitantes e passados obscuros podem acabar com um bom relacionamento... Ou tornar o mesmo mais forte e profundo. _

**Anime:** _Saint Seiya _

**Casal:** _Milo e Kamus_

**Classificação:** _UA, YAOI, Romance, Drama, Comédia, Variação Mental... _

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de _**Saint Seiya**_ pertencem a _**Masami Kurumada**_, _**Toei Animation**_ e _**Bandai**_. Só estou escrevendo esse treco por que, num belo dia, uma idéia esquisita caiu do nada na minha cabeça contendo alguns personagens desta série. Doeu muito! Então resolvi escreve-la para ver se me livro do trauma... Oo'

**Uma breve explicação:**...  
Coloquei no meio da Fic personagens que não aparecem na série de TV ou no Mangá. Pode ser que eu invente mais alguns pais, mães, irmãos, tios, sogras, papagaios, patos, cachorros ou qualquer outra coisa viva que vá aparecer nesse treco...

**Orientação Psicológica **(?)

**ISSAKI É FIC YAOI!!! OU SEJA, CONTÉM RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO (ou de qualquer outro tipo mais caliente) ENTRE HOMENS.  
Por tanto, se não gosta do assunto ou tem menos de 18 anos, não leia, por favor. Não vai ser bom pra você... T.T'**

**

* * *

**

Daqui pra frente é contigo e... Saravá!

**

* * *

**

... ... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
...

**Pouco a Pouco **

**Capítulo 2: Eu Te Conheço?! **

**2ª parte **

**Salvamento, Farsa e Contra-farsa. **

O estranho clima se arrastou por longos minutos de silêncio enquanto tentavam digerir a nova situação. E isto provocou um grande incomodo nos três que procuravam reações ou palavras uns nos outros a fim de poder quebrar o gelo do momento. Contudo, pelo susto, ninguém se atreveu a falar. Milo desfez sua expressão sorridente dando lugar a um semblante de veras intrigado. Kamus continuava imóvel, paralisado sem entender o porquê de estar sendo alvo da confusão.

– Amigo?... – Depois de ser baqueada pela revelação a garota finalmente conseguiu quebrar o silêncio.

– Isso! – Exclamou o loiro novamente confiante puxando Kamus mais para si e dando-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha.

Acordando do choque e indignado com o acontecido o francês tentou protestar, mas teve os lábios tampados pela mão firme do escorpião que lhe puxava discretamente para um canto mais reservado do corredor.

– Licença, só um estantinho... – Disse o grego. – Preciso trocar umas palavrinhas com o garotinho aqui.

Afastaram-se sob o olhar interrogativo de Clarice e foram na direção de uma das janelas que dava visão para a rua principal. Kamus tentou destapar sua boca várias vezes sem muito sucesso, pois o braço de Milo continuava firme dando a entender que só o soltaria quando chegassem a seu destino.

Já longe da movimentação e antes que o aquariano tivesse a oportunidade de exigir explicações, ou quem sabe, disparar uma série de impropérios para cima daquele doido, este se adiantou com uma cara séria pouco depois de soltá-lo.

– Antes de qualquer coisa, desculpe pelo atrevimento! – Mostrou-se, a princípio, um tanto cortês. – Não consegui me conter ao assistir uma situação destas.

Silêncio. Alguns segundos se passaram. Uma gota de suor escorreu pela testa de Milo que começava a achar ter feito uma nova burrada. Agira de impulso e agora recebia sobre si aquele olhar azulado e gélido, fitando-o com grande e incomoda curiosidade.

– Como? – Indagou o ruivo.

– Como assim "como?" ?! – O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, temendo pelo provável fora que havia dado. – Achei que estava com problemas então resolvi ajudar.

Kamus levantou os olhos paralisando-os nos de Milo e assim ficou durante um longo período de tempo. Constatou terem quase a mesma altura. O outro tinha pele bem morena que contrastava com seus cabelos loiros, ondulados e longos. Vestia-se casualmente e... Estranho... Não era muito de reparar nas pessoas ou fazer questão de se lembrar delas, e como não era homem de rodeios perguntou rápida e secamente.

– Nós nos conhecemos?

O queixo do escorpiano quase despencou de 1,85m de altura. Aquele ruivo só podia estar de gozação! Eram da mesma classe, populares, comentados pelos corredores da faculdade e constantemente comidos pelos olhares famintos dos anônimos ao seu redor. Como era possível que o francês não soubesse de sua existência? Bom... De qualquer forma, Milo conseguiu armar-se de toda a paciência possível dentro de seu ego ferido para não pular no pescoço daquele tapado.

– Claro que nos conhecemos! – Tentou parecer relaxado. – Somos da mesma classe.

– Isso não significa nada. – Replicou o ruivo impassível como só.

– O QUÊ?! – Pasmou o grego começando a sentir seus nervos esticarem. – Escuta cara, eu só estava tentando ajudar!

– Ajudar em que?

– Vocês dois pareciam querer iniciar a terceira guerra mundial no corredor agora a pouco! – Deu uma pequena pausa retomando o fôlego, pois já começava a bufar arrependido pela intromissão. – Ou pelo menos foi o que me pareceu... Se eu entendi errado, foi mal! – Cruzou os braços visivelmente ofendido.

Mais um longo e interminável momento de silêncio. Parecia estar virando rotina naquela conversa.

– Você... achou que brigaríamos?

O loiro apenas fez que sim com a cabeça ainda mantendo sua pose de pirralho irritado, mas com feição mais mansa depois de perceber que aquele a sua frente havia demorado a entender. Kamus abriu o cenho deixando sua expressão parecer mais relaxada. De alguma forma acabara realmente sendo salvo. Do que exatamente não conseguia dizer, mas com toda a certeza era de um desastre sem igual.

– Er... Bem... – Kamus tentou continuar. – Obrigado... Pela preocupação...

– Hm? – Assustou-se com a mudança de água para vinho.

– De certa forma... acabou me ajudando. – O ruivo continuou firme e forte disfarçando seu constrangimento.

– Er... Eu... – Ficou desarmado diante do belo rosto que agora o olhava com menos frieza._ "Impossível prever as reações deste aí!"_ Pensou ao notar que certa serenidade estava pairando entre os dois, afastando um pouco da tensão acumulada.

O francês era uma figura e tanto. Num momento, olhava o grego como se quisesse perfurá-lo com um iceberg. No outro, já se encontrava recostado à janela agradecendo-o por alguma coisa. Só não tinha a menor idéia do que poderia ser. E muito menos do quão desastroso seria para o ruivo se não tivesse aparecido por ali.

– Agradeço apesar de não gostar que se intrometam em minha vida... – Recomeçou Kamus voltando a seu ar impassível de sempre, mas antes que Milo pudesse mostrar alguma indignação com o comentário continuou. – Mas infelizmente preciso de ajuda para que pelo menos eu possa sair inteiro da região do campus e sua intromissão veio em boa hora.

Era impressão ou havia sido chamado de intrometido? Verdade ou não, pelo menos, Kamus estava com algum problema daqueles. Tentou processar as novas informações juntando o fato do aparecimento de uma bela jovem a procura do outro, a conversa atravessada que observou ao longe constatando a cara amarrada que o ruivo fazia. Logo em seguida a garota parecia suplicar por alguma coisa, que não conseguiu ouvir de onde estava observando... Pensou, pensou e pensou até que chegou a uma conclusão. Metera-se numa briga de casal.

_"Nota mental..."._ Matutou Milo sentindo-se derrotado. _"Realmente SOU um grande intrometido!"._

– E então? – Tornou o francês fazendo seu ouvinte voltar à realidade com sua voz normalmente autoritária. – Vai me ajudar?

– O... o que preciso fazer? – Perguntou receoso.

– Só precisa nos acompanhar até que eu esteja livre dela. – Falou lentamente como se ponderasse sobre as reações da menina. – Pode ser que fique desarmada com a presença de um desconhecido...

Opa? Ouvira direito?... O ruivo queria dispensar sua garota de alguma forma sutil, mas até aí tudo bem. Conhecia várias pessoas que usavam a presença de outras para dispensar aquelas das quais não queriam companhia, era a coisa mais normal. Se este era o plano, sem problemas. Era fácil de resolver. Mesmo assim, para Milo, ali parecia ter mais do que conseguia captar.

– Se for só isso, tudo bem...

–... Espero que seja... – A atenção do ruivo foi desviada para o restante do corredor fixando-se numa figura curiosa e solitária a outro canto.

– Então... – Adiantou-se batendo de leve com o livro de sua mão no ombro do outro. – Melhor irmos andando.

Kamus meditou por alguns segundos antes de dar seus primeiros passos. Sem aviso prévio, tomou o livro das mãos do de Milo e saiu puxando-o pelo braço indo de encontro àquela que os esperava com inúmeras interrogações voando sobre a cabeça.

– Milo, esta é Clarice. – Apresentou-a mecanicamente tomando em seguida a mesma atitude em relação ao grego. – Clarice, este é Milo. Colega de classe e... – Hesitou por alguns instantes para depois dizer aquilo o que saiu com grande sacrifício. – Um amigo.

Os três permaneceram calados e imóveis mais uma vez. A garota por não estar acompanhando muito bem aquela confusão, o grego por ter ficado meio sem graça com uma apresentação seca daquelas e o ruivo por que... Bem, geralmente este era seu estado normal em qualquer lugar.

...o§O§o...

Não demorariam muitos minutos a pé da faculdade até o restaurante, mas o ruivo fez questão de pegar o carro no estacionamento para rodar apenas algumas quadras e ainda perdendo mais tempo tentando arrumar uma vaga nova por perto.

Kamus fazia cara de poucos amigos ao trancar o veículo, pois no caminho inteiro teve de ouvir sua irritada acompanhante recitando com fervor todas as graças que um ser humano recebia sobre a saúde com apenas alguma minutos de caminhada diária. Milo, já bem entrosado com o ambiente, concordava e adicionava milhares de outras notas citando exercícios físicos que fazia para manter a boa forma deixando o motorista com dores de cabeça por sua falação desenfreada.

Adentraram, finalmente, o restaurante e prontamente um garçom apareceu para recebê-los, guiando-os ao segundo andar de onde podiam avistar as movimentadas ruas de Atenas. Acomodaram-se perto das grandes janelas de vidro, servidos de alguns petiscos leves enquanto aguardavam seus pedidos ficarem prontos.

Não se sabe bem o porquê, mas Kamus começou a comparar mentalmente suas atitudes e as dos outros com a de pássaros, conseguindo ficar ainda mais aborrecido que de costume. A seu ver, quando almoçava com Clarice, em qualquer restaurante, costumavam estar em silêncio, como se dois cisnes alvos e elegantes desfilassem um magnífico balé de acordo com seus movimentos a mesa, como diz a boa etiqueta francesa. Mas infelizmente, se o perguntassem naquele momento, com certeza responderia que imaginava o seguinte quadro: Duas maritacas escandalosas e barulhentas, disputando quem conseguia tagarelar mais enquanto eram observadas por uma coruja mal humorada e silenciosa quieta em seu galho. Mas o pior de tudo era pensar no que diabos estava acontecendo. Apenas apresentou um ser qualquer como amigo à sua prima e agora a mesma o tratava como se fosse da família.

Olhava de um a outro na mesma mesa. Conseguiam conversar como se fossem os mais novos amigos de infância. Debatiam filmes novos e antigos, programas de televisão, bandas da moda, lugares badalados nas redondezas, personalidades da mídia, e etc... O assunto parecia não ter fim segundo dizia uma pontinha de dor de cabeça teimando em persistir. Nunca pensou em escutar tanta porcaria em tão curto espaço de tempo.

Lembrou-se de que geralmente não tinha amigos quando novo por sempre ter sido um garoto muito quieto. Principalmente nas escolas que freqüentou. Pensava que se estava ali dentro para aprender e estudar, era apenas isso o que faria. Não havia necessidade de mais nada. O único amigo que teve em sua infância, acabou perdendo e a lembrança não era das mais agradáveis. Desde então não recordava de ter havido outros além de seus livros e estudos diários.

– Mas digam-me: – A garota dirigiu-se a ambos desta vez. – Quando foi que se conheceram? Onde? Como? Eu preciso saber!

Aquela série de perguntas disparadas por Clarice por algum motivo suspeito havia ficado no ar. Os dois rapazes à mesa chegaram a trocar um olhar meio furtivo que de alguma forma queria dizer: E agora?...

– Bom – Começou o grego. – Somos da mesma classe, então... – Piscou ligeiramente para o aquariano como quem diz: Relaxa e deixa que eu invento.

Mas Kamus não parecia ligar para explicações. Apenas pigarreou desviando o olhar e assentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça também, não olhando para a menina que estava atenta a todo e qualquer tipo de movimento seu. E isso não era bom sinal. Era desconfortável saber que estava sendo minuciosamente estudado pela prima que sempre desconfiava de tudo.

Para o escorpiano a situação parecia bem divertida. Havia conseguido encontrar uma pessoa gente fina que conseguia tagarelar tanto quanto ele, a ponto de ficar sem ar e mesmo assim continuar falando. E a garota realmente queria saber sobre tudo! Idade, signo, tipo de música favorita, tipo sangüíneo, onde morava, telefone e etc. Queria arrancar dele todo tipo de informações possíveis, o que levou o almoço inteiro com direito a segunda rodada de perguntas durante a sobremesa.

– Não entendo como a língua de vocês não fica dormente com tanto falatório...

Com o pensamento alto de Kamus a mesa simplesmente emudeceu. Este realmente tinha o poder de terminar qualquer assunto com seus breves comentários ácidos.

– É um desmancha prazeres mesmo! – Recomeçou a garota fingindo-se de zangada.

– Iiih, você ainda não viu nada. – Comentou o grego logo após, arrancando um olhar muito surpreso do ruivo. – Essa peça aí quando entra na sala parece a coisa mais desligada da face da terra. Não olha pros lados, não conversa com ninguém e só tem olhos para os livros até mesmo nos intervalos.

– Imagino... – Disse a garota. – Também é o maior sacrifício para ele trocar meia dúzia de palavras com a própria família. Nunca parece prestar atenção às conversas e sempre está com esta mesma cara de geladeira velha em qualquer lugar.

– Puxa! – Exclamou surpreendido. – E eu achando que era só dentro de sala...

– Que nada! Isso aí é assim desde muito tempo. – Abanou uma das mãos apontadas para o francês com impaciência. – Quer saber qual era o apelido dele quando pequeno?

– Apelido? – Admirou-se ficando ainda mais animado com a conversa. – Qual?!

– Floquinho! Floquinho de neve. – Suspirou nostálgica. – Tão branco e frio quanto um...

– FLOQUINHO?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Estourou Milo sem ainda reparar numa densa nuvem negra que pairava sobre a cabeça de Kamus. – Isso parece nome de cachorro! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

– Pelo menos na época era fofinho... – Continuou Clarice com ar pensativo. – Hoje em dia é chamado de Cubo de Gelo, Freezer, Pingüim, Picolé de Limão, entre outros...

– Picolé?! – A expressão do grego sofreu uma considerável modificação e instintivamente encarou o ruivo a sua frente.

Ficou assim durante alguns segundos, exibindo sem pudor algum os olhos de tom azul-céu-vivo portadores de um brilho completamente diferente. E enquanto Clarice enumerava, distraída, todos os outros codinomes do primo, o escorpiano esquadrinhava, agora de perto, toda a extensão do rosto alvo e belo de Kamus deixando-o ligeiramente inquieto.

_"Um picolé tão bem feito como este a gente ingere com todo prazer...". _Pensou no mesmo instante em que sua visão ficou perdida naqueles lábios, que de tão perfeitos davam até arrepios só de pensar em tocá-los.

Um sorrisinho maroto, mas irresistível pode ser vislumbrado no rosto do grego ao mesmo tempo em que amaldiçoava os malditos hormônios que começavam a borbulhar dentro do próprio corpo. Enrubesceu, contudo nem se importou, sabia que não era por vergonha.

Kamus, por sua vez, havia entendido o recado errado, devolvendo-lhe um olhar apertado como duas fendas finas que denunciavam raiva por estar sendo motivo de chacota pros outros dois. Acabou por se levantar bruscamente, retirou da carteira dinheiro suficiente para pagar a conta dos três e mais uma boa gorjeta. Colocou as notas dentro da cartinha de cobrança, que fora deixada pelo garçom alguns minutos antes, deu as costas e rumou para as escadas.

– Perdoem-me. – Notava-se em sua voz o bom e velho tom sarcástico. – Tenho mais o que fazer do que continuar escutando estas idiotices.

Espere um pouco! Como ele sai assim do nada e deixa Milo pra trás daquele jeito? Para todos os efeitos, na visão de Clarice, eram amigos, e aquela atitude não combinava bem com sua situação. Olhou para a garota tranqüila a sua frente com um sorriso amarelo, ainda na duvida se devia se desculpar pelo colega emburradinho ou se arrumava alguma desculpa pra ir embora também.

– Não se preocupe. – Consolou-o pegando sua bolsa e se levantando para sair. – É normal ele se irritar quando o assunto é sua personalidade.

– Eu sei! – Mentiu rapidamente. – Costuma acontecer sempre.

Clarice riu. Mas uma risada curta e baixa. O escorpiano ficou intrigado com o tom daquele riso. Parecia que ela sabia mais do que deveria saber.

– O que foi? – Finalmente perguntou.

– Estou rindo por que, para um aluno de publicidade, você até que daria um ótimo ator. – Calmamente respondeu fitando seu acompanhante um tanto divertida.

– Heim? – Ficou pasmado quase dando de cara no chão, não reparando num pequeno degrau a sua frente. – Como assim?!

– Admito que você quase me enganou. – Continuou a moça descendo as escadas com o rapaz a segui-la. – Se eu não conhecesse o Kamus tão bem talvez você tivesse conseguido.

–...

– Para ele se dignar a pedir alguém que nos acompanhasse pensando em se livrar de mim foi um tanto inesperado. – Comentou logo não se importando com o silêncio do loiro.

Um breve espaço de tempo se seguiu sem que dissessem uma palavra sequer. A garota mantinha seu semblante descontraído enquanto que, na cabeça do grego, apenas uma frase se formava de segundo em segundo ininterruptos: "_Tô fxdxdx!"_. Quando o aquariano descobrisse iria apertar seu belo e moreno pescocinho até ficar roxo por tê-lo zoado durante tanto tempo em vão.

– Hei calma! Não precisa fazer essa cara. – Disse Clarice ao constatar o nervosismo do Grego. – Não importa que tenham mentido. Devo estar mesmo exagerando com o coitado. – Deu uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. – Uma pena... Meu número de hoje, por exemplo, seria o de uma adolescente grávida e infeliz que procurava desesperadamente pelo pai da criança depois de ter-lhes abandonado... Imagine a situação? Estava até mesmo pensando em pedir para ele entender que eu não faria aborto nenhum... – Suspirou entediada pensando que aquela representação com certeza obteria resultado.

– Em pleno corredor da faculdade?!

Desta vez o queixo de Milo perigou despencar soltando-se de seu crânio. A cara embasbacada denunciava seu entendimento repentino. Aquela ali era doida de pedra e mais perigosa do que imaginava.

– Estou tentando convencê-lo a ir à festa de aniversario do próprio primo. – Ela continuou não dando importância a expressão do grego. – Às vezes uma chantagenzinha emocional funciona...

– E você pretendia... – O rapaz hesitou perguntar, pois ainda estava incrédulo.

– Pretendia fazê-lo passar um pouco de vergonha sim... – Deu uma pequena pausa antes de continuar com a cara mais lavada do mundo. – Ele nega, mas é do tipo que se importa com o que os outros pensam.

– Mas isso não é chantagem emocional! Isso é pressão psicológica! – Disparou tomando as dores do francês já que pelo menos isso os dois tinham em comum. Apesar de que ele não admitiria nem sob tortura.

– Kamus não leva uma vida normal... – Explicou-se. – E nós, que estamos sempre preocupados com ele, fazemos o possível para que, pelo menos, continue tendo contato com o mundo fora do casulo de gelo que ele criou em volta de si. – Sua voz foi ficando baixa e, de certa forma, amarga. – A cada dia que passa tem se tornado mais difícil...

E pela primeira vez, desde que Milo a vira, a menina mostrou-se triste e quase angustiada. O clima não estava dos melhores. Estava melancólico e cinza, principalmente depois das últimas palavras serem proferidas. Ainda surpreso só que um pouco mais relaxado, acompanhou a garota em silêncio respeitando seus pensamentos e seu olhar desligado.

Fora do restaurante avistaram Kamus recostado em seu carro rodando, displicentemente, as chaves num dos dedos enquanto esperava.

– Achei que já tivesse ido embora. – Clarice recobrou o bom astral como que num passe de mágica. – Saiu tão apressado! Que falta de educação deixar seu amigo pra trás daquele jeito.

Milo, percebendo que a farsa continuava, mas desta vez por parte da garota, não se conteve.

– Qualé, Kamus?! – Brincou dando tapinhas leves no ombro do ruivo. – Cadê o seu senso de humor?

– Fica sempre em casa. – Respondeu com o mesmo semblante frio. – Guardado numa caixa, perto do ar condicionado.

Desta vez os outros dois não conseguiram esconder sua estrondosa surpresa. Seria possível? Aquele _"Cubo-de-Gelo"_ fazendo piada? Difícil de acreditar! Ta certo que existia uma grande quantidade de sarcasmo naquele tipo de humor, mas pela reação exibida anteriormente isso parecia ser uma considerável evolução.

Brotou nos lábios de Clarice um enorme sorriso de contentamento. Talvez depois daquele almoço em trio as coisas pudessem mudar um pouco. Principalmente por que, conhecendo o aquariano muito bem, tinha certeza que este descobrira o caminho da mina, e pediria ajuda àquele loiro simpático toda vez que estivesse sendo ameaçado por ela. Quem sabe poderia sair dessa confusão uma verdadeira amizade? O escorpiano, por sua vez, agradecia a Zeus por ter a certeza de que, pelo menos, seu pescoço estava a salvo. Contudo, admitia que o olhar daquele estrangeiro, às vezes, dava medo.

– Kamus... – Chamou-lhe a garota. – Será que você poderia chamar um táxi pra mim?

– Não quer que eu a leve em casa? – Retrucou desconfiado.

–Tenho outro compromisso e, pra dizer bem a verdade, estou um pouco atrasada. – Disse analisando seu delicado relógio de pulso.

– É só dizer onde fica que eu a levo. – Insistiu já se virando para abrir o carro.

– De forma alguma. – Recusou lançando a seu ouvinte um olhar jocoso que ele conhecia muito bem. E detestava. – Você dirige igual uma velha de 103 anos e assim só chegaria ao local amanhã. Tenho pressa!

Sem querer o inicio de uma das boas risadas de Milo pode ser ouvida antes que ele pudesse começar a abafá-la. Havia sido pego desprevenido pelo comentário. Quase engasgou com a própria respiração e acabou aproveitando a deixa para tossir tentando disfarçar suas gargalhadas contidas. Kamus ignorou. Limitou-se a atender ao pedido da prima, deixando-a no mesmo lugar conversando com seu "amigo".

– Escuta... – Começou o loiro, notando que o ruivo encontrava-se longe para ouvir. – Como foi que descobriu nossa farsa?

– Simples! – Respondeu a interrogada com um enorme sorriso. – Seria impossível não descobrir já que sou professora e atriz de teatro.

– Sério?! – Falou assustado.

– Sério! – Disse ainda descontraída enquanto tirava o celular da bolsa e apertava alguns botões. – De onde você acha que tiro idéias pra atazanar a vida do meu queridíssimo primo?

– É mesmo... Eu não tinha pensad... PRIMO?! – Exaltou-se o grego perplexo.

– Ah! É verdade... Ele esqueceu de dizer isso quando nos apresentou...

– Achei que... vocês fossem namorados ou noivos, sei la! – Continuou tagarelando embaraçado mesmo sabendo que fazia papel de bobo.

– Zeus me livre e guarde!! – Exclamou atordoada com a revelação absurda. – Eu praticamente criei este fedelho!

– CRIOU?!

– Quando ele nasceu eu já estava com 10 anos de idade, morávamos na mesma casa na França e ainda ajudei a trocar inúmeras fraldas daquele infeliz. – Suspirou, mais uma vez sentindo nostalgia com as lembranças.

– FRALDAS?! – Por alguns segundos ponderou. Olhou novamente Clarice de cima a baixo antes de conseguir dizer qualquer coisa. – D-desculpe a curiosidade,... mas...

– Quer saber a minha idade, não? – Entendeu a menina que de menina mesmo só tinha a aparência física. – Não me importo de dizer que completei 32 primaveras este ano! – Respondeu sentindo-se orgulhosa por ter tal idade com corpinho de 16.

Não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Simplesmente nenhuma palavra saia de sua garganta. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que, com a última notícia, seu cérebro travou, deu curto, alguns poucos pinotes antes de morrer e que levaria algum tempo até que pudesse trocar de processador.

Depois de alguns minutos tentando reconectar seus neurônios o grego avistou Kamus voltar e, pouco depois, um carro amarelo apareceu estacionando perto dos três. Clarice abraçou seus dois acompanhantes despedindo-se, mas não sem antes anotar o telefone de Milo em seu celular. Entrou no carro, revelou seu destino e partiu deixando os dois jovens para trás.

Milo ainda permaneceu um bom tempo calado esperando que o outro se manifestasse. Podia ser alguma frase ou movimentação, qualquer coisa que denunciasse sinal de vida. Não estava com medo de soltar mais uma das pérolas, que sempre saiam de sua boca, apenas esperava algum agradecimento ou até mesmo um torra por parte do aquariano que, diga-se de passagem, parecia ter se esquecido de sua presença no local. Observou-o durante um longo tempo. Aquele ali estava fora de órbita mais uma vez, com o olhar opaco e perdido na direção onde o táxi havia desaparecido. Igual a uma estátua de mármore nas ruínas antigas dos templos gregos.

– Gente fina, a sua prima... – Comentou já com a língua coçando para quebrar o silêncio.

– Hum?... – Foi tirado do seu mundo de devaneios, mas nem por isso devolveu-lhe o olhar.

– Sua prima, Clarice! – Continuou. – Parece ser uma pessoa muito legal.

– Ela é... – Respondeu ainda observando as ruas. – Se não fosse um único defeito...

– Defeito? – Impressionou-se. – Qual?

– Tem a mania de se meter na minha vida. – Deu uma pequena pausa, suspirou e desta vez virou-se para encarar o escorpiano. – Quer uma carona?

– Carona?... – Acabou por repetir a última palavra, não entendendo aquela súbita mudança de assunto. – Não precisa se incomodar... Eu pego um ônibus.

– É só dizer para onde vai que eu o levo. – Insistiu meio que impaciente. Não gostava quando as pessoas recusavam favores apenas por educação. – Não se faça de rogado!

– Não estou me "fazendo" de rogado! – Rebateu Milo. – Eu ando de ônibus numa boa!

– Ora, pra que enfrentar ônibus lotado neste horário, se pode muito bem voltar de carro?

– Por que não me importo de voltar pra casa de "busú", oras!

– Só por que não se importa vai recusar a carona? – Questionou levantando uma sobrancelha. – Isso não faz sentido.

– É pra não lhe dar trabalho! – Exaltou-se.

– Se fosse me dar algum trabalho acha que eu teria oferecido? – Perguntou.

– Foi questão de educação!... – Ao olhar para o ruivo repensou suas palavras começando a duvidar das mesmas. – Não foi?

– E por que seria?

Com mais esta conseguiu responder e fazer com que o grego se calasse por alguns segundos.

– Er... – Começou a se sentir um idiota por ter discutido tanto e não chegado a lugar algum. – Tem certeza que não vou lhe dar trabalho?

– Ótimo! – Exclamou o ruivo procurando a chave do veículo no meio de varias outras em seu chaveiro. – Podemos ir então.

– Hei! – Exasperou-se por ver que o francês não lhe dava ouvidos. – Eu ainda não disse se queria a carona!

– Claro que disse. – Abriu o carro.

– Ah é, espertinho? – Contestou. – Quando foi que eu disse que aceitava?

– Você disse: "Tem certeza que não vou lhe dar trabalho?" – Repetiu os dizeres do loiro deixando-o, a princípio, confuso. – Esta sua pergunta já denuncia que você QUER a carona. E como já disse que não vai me atrapalhar...

– Significa que posso aceitar a carona! – Completou a frase do acompanhante dirigindo-se à porta do lado do banco de passageiros. – Então vamos!!

Após a discussão, que terminara de forma muito estranha, Kamus pegou-se observando Milo entrar no carro e colocar o sinto de segurança, acomodando-se relaxadamente. Nesse momento, várias interrogações apareceram sobre sua cabeça, e uma ligeira confusão fez com que sua expressão mudasse enquanto tentava entender de onde havia saído aquela conversa tão sem sentido. E o pior: Estava participando dela sem nem ao menos pensar direito. Sem contar que podia ter deixado aquele sujeito esquisito pegar seu ônibus ao invés de ter insistido.

– OI!! – Bradou o grego de dentro do automóvel. – Não vai dirigir, não?

Kamus não respondeu e entrou no carro ocupando seu lugar ainda em silêncio. Milo também o observou durante certo tempo, enquanto o ruivo jogava seu material no banco traseiro e verificava o painel do automóvel antes de ligá-lo.

– Escuta... – Recomeçou a falar. – É verdade que você costuma dirigir igual a uma velhinha de 103 anos? – Perguntou prendendo o riso, pois não resistiu ao lembrar das palavras de Clarice, minutos antes de ir embora.

– Já, já você vai ficar sabendo!

A resposta de Kamus foi o suficiente para que Milo desse uma de suas belas gargalhadas. O motorista, por sua vez, denunciava um leve sorriso que teimou em ocupar seus lábios achando graça e não entendendo o porquê de ter respondido à provocação. Pelo menos servira para descontrair os ânimos, tanto que o escorpiano começou a tagarelar de novo, só que, por algum motivo, o aquariano apenas balançou a cabeça levemente de um lado a outro e deu a partida já conformado em escutar a enxurrada de assuntos inúteis por parte do grego. Felizmente já estava acostumado. Quem um dia convivera com sua prima estaria eternamente vacinado contra falatórios daquele tipo.

Saíram pelas ruas de Atenas a uma velocidade normal. Não correram e nem disputaram Fórmula 1 com alguma tartaruga de trânsito e Kamus provou que Clarice estava apenas pegando no seu pé, como de costume.

Milo disse onde morava e também o caminho mais rápido para se chegar ao local. Agora tudo estava acertado. Próxima parada: – como costumava dizer seu amigo Shura – A residência dos Três Patetas.

**Continua...**

-

* * *

_Cenas do próximo capítulo: _

– Era só o que me faltava! – Bufou o ruivo rubro de irritação. – Você não tem nada a ver com isso e...

– VOCÊ TEM TODA A RAZÃO! – Atropelou aquelas palavras rudes berrando ainda mais alto. – E quer saber?! Eu já estou de saco cheio dessa conversa que não chega a lugar nenhum! Se quiser apodrecer aqui, que apodreça! – Pegou suas coisas e foi em direção à porta soltando fogo pelas ventas. Chegou a tocar a maçaneta, mas parou antes de abri-la. – Se fosse apenas por um insensível como você, eu já teria desistido muito tempo atrás. – Suspirou. Sabia que não ganharia nada além da enfadonha mudez de Kamus. – Mas vai entender a cabeça das pessoas...

–...

–... Não merece a consideração que eles têm por você... – Sua voz soou cansadamente pesarosa. – Não merece... – E saiu deixando que o apartamento ficasse no mais puro silêncio.

* * *

... ... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... 

Aê pessoas! Tudo bem?

Até que enfim, mais um capítulo liberado! Ú-tererê!!! XD

E eu achando que minha cabeça iria dar pane... 'o.0

Se bem que, daqui pra frente, acho que vai... -.-

Bom! Parece que neste capítulo não tem nada para ser explicado... Mas se tiver é só perguntar. Realmente não consigo lembrar de nada que parecesse confuso nesse treco. O.O

Ah, zoh! Um pequeno aviso antes de continuar tagarelando digitalmente:

Achei que não fosse conseguir postar o capítulo em menos de 15 dias por que aqui em casa o computador é comunitário. Ou seja, tem o pessoal que fica jogando paciência e usando a internet pra catar joaninha durante horas, fora outras "budegas", acabo sobrando e tendo que escrever no caderno mesmo... Tem o fato de eu digitar muito devagar também. Então, se eu demorar a postar o capítulo 3, já sabem, né? Não me matem, please! .

Agradeço de coração a todas as pessoas que estão tendo paciência pra ler. Fala sério! Eu mesma fico toda coçando pra ler os capítulos das fics que estou acompanhando e, às vezes, ainda tento ameaçar as autoras...

Mas voltando aos agradecimentos, aqui vai um abraço especial para a galera que deixou Review!

**_Litha_, _Bela_, _Blanxe_, _Musette_, _Ilia_, _Áries_,_ Jessi_, _Narcisa_ e _Shakinha_!! **

HONTOUNI ARIGATOOOU!!! Os coments me animaram bagarai!

Acho que não tenho mais nada pra falar... O sol vai alto, o dia ta claro, um calor de matar, PC ta barulhento... E assim vamos levando a vida!

_(Comment escondido da Litha: E ela ainda tem a cara de pau de falar que não tem MAIS nada para falar... imagina se tivesse, hein...rsrs Ahh sim... onde é que ela ta vendo sol alto, calor de matar?? To falando...)_

PS da Washu: depois dizem que a louca sou eu!! O,O'

Beijos e até o capítulo 3! Acho que as coisas vão começar a esquentar... #.#

**WashuM /**escutando** OINGO BOINGO –** Insanity, meu hino universal... XD

20/10/2006


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título: Pouco a Pouco**

**Resumo: **_Eles são totalmente diferentes e pouco a pouco se tornaram amigos. Mas personalidades conflitantes e passados obscuros podem acabar com um bom relacionamento... Ou tornar o mesmo mais forte e profundo._

**Anime: **_Saint Seiya_

**Casal: **_Milo e Kamus._

**Classificação: **_UA, YAOI, Romance, Drama, Comédia, Variação Mental..._

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de **_Saint Seiya_** pertencem a **_Masami Kurumada_**, **_Toei Animation_** e **_Bandai_**. Só estou escrevendo esse treco por que, num belo dia, uma idéia esquisita caiu do nada na minha cabeça contendo alguns personagens desta série. Doeu muito! Então resolvi escreve-la para ver se me livro do trauma... O.o'

**Uma breve explicação:...**

Coloquei no meio da Fic personagens que não aparecem na série de TV ou no Mangá. Pode ser que eu invente mais alguns pais, mães, irmãos, tios, sogras, papagaios, patos, cachorros ou qualquer outra coisa viva que vá aparecer nesse treco. .

**Orientação Psicológica** (Não diga, "Eu não mereço" por que você merece!!! XD):

**ISSAKI É FIC YAOI!!! OU SEJA, CONTÉM RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO (ou de qualquer outro tipo mais caliente) ENTRE HOMENS.**

Por tanto, se não gosta do assunto ou tem menos de 18 anos, não leia, por favor. Não vai ser bom pra você... T.T'

* * *

Vai na fé, filhote!!!

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... 

**Pouco a Pouco**

**Capítulo 3: Ficaremos sem Sábado?**

... ... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
...

– Mu...

– Hm?...

– Já disse pra você parar com isso... – Avisou mais uma vez.

– Ah, Shaka... – Desviou o olhar – Você sabe que eu não resisto...

– Vai _ter_ de resistir. – Impacientou-se. – Ainda não está pronto.

– Mas é que você demora demais...

– A pressa é inimiga da perfeição...

–... Mesmo assim eu não agüento! – Avançou.

– Ah!! Não se atreva!!! – Ameaçou fazendo com que o outro recuasse receoso.

– Por Favor!... – Suplicou. – Só um pouquinho...

– Não me olhe deste jeito... – Amoleceu ao receber aquele olhar de desespero, mas continuou firme. – Seja paciente! Agüente firme como um homem!

– Exatamente por eu ser um homem que não tenho mais paciência pra esperar...

–... – Ignorou...

– Aaaaah, Shaka... – Puxou-lhe uma das mexas loiras manhosamente. – Por favor...

– Não adianta. – Firmou o pé. – Pode ir parando. Não vai me convencer.

–... – Encarou-lhe ainda sentido.

–... – Fechou os olhos, irritado.

–...

–...

–... – Movimentou-se rapidamente cheio de destreza.

– AH! MU! – Exaltou-se. – SOLTA ISSO!!!

–... – Olhou-o com um sorriso desafiador para, logo em seguida, enfiar tudo na boca de uma vez só.

– Des... graçado!... – Exclamou com alguma dificuldade. Choque, talvez pela desobediência.

– HMMF!!! Behhm guevifffioh! _(1)_ – Exclamou alguma coisa estranha, deliciado.

– Seu... Seu... – Bufou com aquela visão e apressou-se para pegar um pedaço de pano qualquer. – Não fale de boca cheia! Está escorrendo pelo seu queixo e... – Não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo. – VAI PINGAR NO CHÃO DA COZINHA!!

– An?!... – Liberou o interior de sua boca engolindo o que restara dentro dela. – Dá esse pano aqui!! Minha camisa é nova!

Não adiantou muito a correria, pois no meio do desespero de Shaka e o mau jeito de Mu, acabaram por sujar o chão de onde estavam e também lambuzando a blusa alva do ariano.

– Ah, droga! – Reclamou o belo moço de cabelos cor lavanda e com um brilho esverdeadamente desapontado nos olhos. – Vai deixar uma mancha horrível! AAI!!

– Pra você aprender a não mexer nas coisas da minha cozinha enquanto eu estiver preparando um bolo! – Explicou-se logo após ter batido no outro com uma enorme colher de madeira que estava em cima da mesa.

– E isso vai deixar um galo terrível... – Continuou passando a mão na cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas se formarem pela dor.

Shaka detestava que o importunassem em seus momentos de inspiração. Tinha agüentado quase que umas duas horas de tortura com aquele ariano guloso no recinto, metendo a mão em tudo que era pote ou panela. Admirou-se ao ver que o maluco quase enfiara o dedo na batedeira em funcionamento e ainda por cima reclamou do virginiano ter ligado o aparelho de propósito. Mas a gota d'água, mesmo, foi o fato de Mu ter pegado a enorme colher que se encontrava dentro da vasilha de calda de chocolate e colocar a mesma na boca sem se importar com a quantidade que havia nela. Um ultraje para o loiro! Sempre fazia seus pratos de um jeito que não sobrasse ingredientes. E se faltasse para o bolo mais tarde? Pensando nisso foi que deu outra colherada na mão do ariano para que servisse de sobreaviso, assustando-o enquanto resmungava sobre sua roupa nova manchada. Contudo arrependeu-se assim que notou o olhar dramático a sua frente.

– Mu?...

– Hm?...

– Dá aqui a sua camisa... – Suspirou. – Eu lavo pra você...

– De qualquer forma vai ficar manchado... – Quase choramingou.

– Ora, vamos... – O belo loiro sorriu amigavelmente enquanto pousava a vasilha que estava em sua mão na mesa. – Se não quiser ficar de peito nu eu lhe empresto uma de minhas blusas.

– Duvido que vá servir. – Desafiou-o lembrando de uma considerável diferença de pesos entre os dois.

– Não custa nada experimentar sem compromissos? – Mais um sorriso, só que desta vez um tanto irônico.

Sabia que este sorrisinho era típico de Shaka quando queria provocá-lo. Talvez fora por isso que o devolvera na mesma intensidade,ao mesmo tempo em que capturou suas belas mãos alvas e as levou de encontro ao próprio peito num pedido mudo e tentador para que o companheiro mesmo a retirasse.

– Esqueço a camisa se me deixar provar da mais perfeita iguaria que conheço. – Segurou o indiano pela cintura estreita, apertando-a levemente com uma das mãos enquanto, a outra, tratava de acariciar-lhe a nuca espalhando calor pelos músculos e arrepiando sua espinha.

– Mas esta é das mais especiais, você sabe... – Começou desabotoando num ritmo lento, deixando que seus dedos passassem delicadamente pelo tórax pálido e firme do tibetano, arrancando-lhe um pesado suspiro. – Vai ter de pagar muito caro...

– Claro! – Concordou e contemplou o brilho azulado da mais pura malícia nos olhos de Shaka. Um convite que qualquer um poderia ler, mas era sempre direcionado para si. – Pago do jeito que você quiser... Os doces indianos valem o sacrifício. – Roçou os lábios pela bochecha do outro indo de encontro aos dele.

– Hmm... Até que os petiscos do Tibet conseguem ser... – Sentiu o hálito de Mu esquentar-lhe a boca devido à proximidade e a respiração. – Estonteantes...

– Contemos alucinógenos... – Respondeu meio tenso, analisando aquela boca perfeita que a mais de semanas rezava para beijar. – E a falta do mesmo pode causar abstinência.

– Eu já estava pra ter uma crise... – Subia e descia suas mãos pela pele aveludada do ariano às vezes parando para apertar-lhe os músculos e pontos mais sensíveis do tórax.

– Senti sua falta...

– Não me diga...

Finalmente renderam-se àquele tão desejado contato.

...o§O§o...

O carro não demorou muito pra chegar a seu destino. O caminho parecia ser tranqüilo naquela hora da tarde e, também, Milo não morava muito longe da faculdade. Este só não ia a pé por causa de sua alma dorminhoca, além de deixar para arrumar suas coisas na última hora e nunca sabia onde colocava seu material de estudo que estava sempre perdido no meio da bagunça que era seu quarto. Ou seja, não era por preguiça. O escorpião fazia questão de exercitar-se todos os dias, podendo manter os gominhos de seu maravilhoso corpo no lugar, usando e abusando dos aparelhos que Aioria mantinha em seu quarto com a mesma finalidade.

O grego mal percebeu que haviam estacionado dado ao fato de ainda estar falando alguma coisa sobre projetos futuros de sua vida para quando terminasse a faculdade, o que começara a incomodar o silencioso motorista ansioso por ver aquele língua-solta longe de seus ouvidos. Vendo que o assunto iria longe, apenas desligou o automóvel soltando um de seus longos suspiros impacientes, talvez assim o tagarela acabasse desconfiando e descia logo de uma vez.

Demorou alguns segundos até que Milo se calou, olhou pra fora e viu que estavam bem em frente a seu prédio.

– Ué?... – Indagou um pouco surpreso. – Já chegamos?...

Nem teve tempo de soltar uma de suas típicas frases arrogantes, vendo que o passageiro catou sua mochila reclamando em voz alta algo sobre ainda ter de trabalhar naquela mesma tarde e não poder ficar pra fazer sala a algum amigo que chegaria e que, por isso, não o convidaria para subir e tomar uma cerveja com eles. O aquariano permaneceu em silêncio apenas observando Milo falar como se ele, Kamus Mondeclair, fosse aceitar assim tão facilmente. Apenas queria o grego fora de seu carro, já que a muito havia se arrependido de ter oferecido a carona. Caramba! É não é que o escorpião ainda ganhava de sua prima no que Hyoga costumava chamar de "Diarréia Vocal"?

Ouviu a porta abrir, sendo tirado de seus pensamentos infelizes, ao mesmo tempo em que, sentiu-se ser puxado para o lado. Logo em seguida, recebeu na bochecha outro estalado beijo que, por pouco, não lhe pegou nos lábios. Ainda bem que não tinha se virado completamente para encarar o rapaz no meio do susto pelo ato repentino. Sabia que aquilo era costume de alguns gregos, mas detestava.

Ainda catatônico foi capaz de escutar aquela voz perfeitamente bem gravada em seu cérebro se despedir.

– Valeu cara! – Milo bateu a porta e abaixou-se para olhar pela janela. – Te vejo amanhã na facul! – E saiu correndo, acenando e sorrindo, igual a uma criança até desaparecer na portaria.

Atrevido, folgado, impulsivo, abusado, intrometido, lesado e etc... O aquariano não conseguia pensar em mais palavras para descrever a pessoa com quem estava alguns segundos atrás. Mas, estranhamente, não sentiu aversão ao rapaz, como costumava acontecer ao encontrar certos tipos de indivíduos. Tentou arrumar alguma razão lógica para o fato e acabou ficando mais um tempo olhando para a portaria perdido em pensamentos. Poderia ser a semelhança daquela personalidade com a de Clarice, sempre alegre e faladeira. Ou a de Hyoga por ser tão energético e atrevido. Quem sabe até uma mistura dos dois... Mas, isso sim, seria um tremendo desastre ecológico. Teriam que fechar aquele prédio e atestar estado de calamidade pública.

Balançou a cabeça como se isso fosse tirar aquelas passagens de sua mente. Deu a partida no veículo e colocou-se mais uma vez no caminho de sua morada. Calma, silenciosa e vazia. O único recinto onde conseguia encontrar um pouco de paz.

...o§O§o...

Enquanto isso na cozinha dum certo apartamento...

Dizem que depois de alguns anos o relacionamento amoroso esfria radicalmente, mas isso não parecia ter acontecido com os dois amantes que, apesar de mais ou menos 6 anos juntos, continuavam com o mesmo desejo ardente de quando eram simples adolescentes. Os mimos haviam começado leves enquanto o joguinho era apenas de sedução, contudo a necessidade de sentirem um ao outro iniciara uma sofrida guerra de movimentos ligeiros, e agora a disputa parecia ser a de quem conseguiria descobrir mais caminhos ocultos pelas roupas do outro. As mãos escorriam sobre as peles alvas tocando os pontos vibrantes pela sensibilidade e anseios conservados a contragosto por pelo menos 2 semanas.

Aquela vida de morar cada um em uma cidade diferente estava conseguindo deixa-los malucos. Queriam se ver a todo tempo, trocar beijos, abraços, prazeres, gostos e tudo mais que fosse permitido dentro da intensidade de seus sentimentos. Assim pensavam... Se é que no momento conseguiam pensar em alguma outra coisa além de possuírem ou serem possuídos.

– Mu... – Suspirou Shaka enquanto seu único fio de sanidade restante tentava fazer com que o ariano o ouvisse. –... Quarto... Hei!... – Acabou sendo obrigado a puxar os cabelos da nuca do companheiro que o olhou com uma mistura de desejo e protesto por ter sido impedido de continuar descendo com as carícias. – Na minha cozinha não! – Continuou a segurar-lhe as mexas esperando algum sinal de entendimento.

– Hm...? E o bolo? – Perguntou o outro meio bobo e dominado pelo olhar lúbrico do indiano.

– Bolo?!...Que bolo?... – Ficou meio confuso depois de ouvir a voz calma de Mu a qual sempre conseguia atiçar ainda mais sua luxúria.

– Ta certo! – Ofegou o tibetano entre um beijo e outro, voltando a livrar-se daquela roupa que insistia em ficar entre ele e Shaka. – Quarto..., 5º, 6º... O que você quiser...

O cômodo privado do indiano era, estrategicamente, o mais perto de onde estavam. Um alívio a menos, já que estavam a ponto de inflamarem os corpos na entrada do corredor. Não havia obstáculos no meio caminho, apesar de não fazer muita diferença, pois tropeçavam e desequilibravam-se todos os momentos em que algum deles prestava mais atenção ao que fazia do que onde pisava. E foi numa destas distrações que Shaka quase foi ao chão, sendo pego pelos braços delicados, mas firmes de Mu, que o ajeitou melhor para poder explorar seu tórax com mais precisão.

– Esper... Mu... – Tentou dizer, mas a respiração pesada e pra lá de alterada dificultava a comunicação de ambos. – D-Desse jeito não... vamos, ahn... chegar a lugar algum...

Mas o ariano pareceu não querer ouvir. Ou talvez não ouvisse mesmo. Seria possível ele ter se descontrolado de tal forma que nem percebia que seu amante puxava-lhe os cabelos com um pouco mais de força para que voltasse a razão? Faltavam poucos passos, não seria tanto sacrifício assim. Só que, ao contrário de ser solto e empurrado porta a dentro, Shaka acabou sendo prensado com energia na parede oposta, o que colou mais ainda os corpos, dando para perceber claramente o quanto o outro estava excitado.

– Ah, Shaka... – Sussurrou roucamente pouco antes de se ocupar do lóbulo na orelha daquele a quem chamava. – Shaka...

Ouvir seu nome ser chamado como um poderoso mantra, por aquela voz embargada de desejo, foi o que jogou o resto da razão do indiano por água a baixo. Sem querer perder mais tempo, cravou as mãos nas nádegas do tibetano, ergueu uma das pernas, que foi prontamente segura pelo mesmo, oferecendo mais espaço e os quadris começaram uma dança feroz como se isso pudesse diminuir a angustia de ambos. Passava da hora de tornarem-se um pouco mais... ousados. Foi aí que Shaka, tomando a iniciativa, levou suas mãos até o cós das calças de Mu com intuito de libertar-lhe o-.

– Queridas, cheguei!! – Ouviu-se logo em seguida a porta de entrada bater escandalosamente.

Mu foi empurrado pelo amante com tudo o que restara de suas forças soltando um muxoxo nervoso por ainda não ter percebido o que estava acontecendo.

– Estranho... – Pensou alto o escorpião. – Cadê todo mundo... Ah!! – Exclamou ao entrar no corredor. E não se conteve ao perceber que um dos seus maiores amigos de infância, o qual não via há muito tempo se encontrava ali, parado a sua frente. – MU!!

Não conseguiu enxergar mais nada. E com a euforia do momento, pulou em cima do camarada, tamanha a felicidade por revê-lo.

– Cara que saudades! – Deu-lhe um daqueles abraços de quebrar costelas. – Que bom que já está aqui! – Mais dois beijos barulhentos, um em cada lado das faces afogueadas do ariano. – Assim posso contar sobre um fato muito engraçado que aconteceu comigo hoje.

Apertou Mu, mais uma vez, no próprio corpo até que... sentiu algo estranho... Uma certa rigidez lhe incomodava fazendo considerável pressão de encontro a seu quadril. E, naquela região das calças, com certeza não era um celular... Elevou seus olhos lentamente até que pode ver um Shaka meio irritado a olhar um ponto qualquer do corredor com o rosto muito corado. Percebeu também que o tibetano parecia um tanto tenso ao abraçá-lo... Então aquilo rígido só podia ser...

Ouviu-se o som de uma ficha caindo e subitamente Milo se afastava do amigo completamente sem graça por ter interrompido algo como aquilo. E pior... Já a meio caminho andado!

– Sabe... Acabo de me lembrar que estou esperando um e-mail muito importante. – Comenta baixo com um sorriso desconcertado nos lábios e olhando para qualquer local que não fosse um rosto humano. – Fiquem a vontade... Bem... Fui! – Deu meia volta e, a passos largos, entrou em seu quarto fechando a porta rapidamente.

Em certo momento, Mu teve uma séria vontade de rir segurando-a, apenas, por ter visto que o semblante do indiano parecia o mesmo de quem dizia que havia perdido o clima por causa de uma interrupção daquelas. Até parece que não estavam acostumados com a lerdeza de Milo ou as palhaçadas de Aioria e, antes mesmo que o loiro pudesse falar algo do tipo, puxou-o para dentro do cômodo sem nem dar-lhe chances para protestar.

...o§O§o...

Ah, aquela porta!... E do outro lado, sua tranqüilidade, sua privacidade, seu mundo. Sentiu-se completamente relaxado ao ouvir o tilintar do molho de chaves enquanto destrancava o apartamento. Estava em seu espaço mais uma vez. A sensação gostosa daquele sossego fazia-o inspirar instintivamente o prazeroso ar que envolvia sua dimensão de silêncio. Era justamente este silêncio que tornava aquela morada seu verdadeiro lar. Sem limitações ou privações... Era ele quem mandava. Completamente diferente do ambiente lá de fora, onde todos viviam e dançavam conforme o que a sociedade dizia. Inclusive ele próprio.

Ao colocar os pés pra dentro sentiu-se ainda mais satisfeito indo logo acender as luzes. Primeiro a da sala de entrada, depois a da cozinha onde apanhou uma lata de suco industrializado sabor laranja. Saiu em direção a seu quarto, colocou o copo numa prateleira da estante e dali mesmo tirou alguns livros colocando-os em cima de sua escrivaninha. Preparava-se para estudar um pouco mais.

Ligou seu computador e enquanto este era inicializado, aproveitou para pegar suas novas anotações do dia. Faria uma pesquisa simples sobre elas só mesmo para matar algumas curiosidades.

Olhou em volta. Mas onde diabos havia colocado sua mochila? Logo em seguida revirou os olhos, ainda estava com ela pendurada num dos ombros. De tão entretido com seus pequenos rituais não se deu conta daquele peso em seu corpo.

Sentou-se na cama colocando a bolsa a seu lado. Abriu-a e procurava seu caderno quando viu que um fino livro se encontrava ali também. E aquele definitivamente não era um dos seus. Lembrou-se, então, de quem poderia ser junto com aquele rosto moreno debochado, no exato momento em que teve aquele objeto diante do seu nariz.

Nem havia reparado direito no nome do livro diante de tal situação e agora constatava que era: "O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias" _(2)_. Já ouvira falar sobre aquela leitura nos fóruns sobre livros que participava. Boas críticas. Recomendações... Mas com certeza não era o seu tipo de leitura. Ainda pensando não conseguiu desviar os olhos daquela capa, recordando de todos os acontecimentos vividos em tão curto espaço de tempo. Permitira-se até fazer piadinhas, mesmo que um tanto mal humoradas, quando seu natural seria ter permanecido quieto.

O telefone tocou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Talvez a pessoa desistisse. Não estava a fim de escutar nem mesmo a própria voz, quanto mais a voz de outra pessoa. Esperou alguns segundos mais, contudo os toques do aparelho continuavam persistentes. Fazer o que? Suspirou e atendeu. Talvez fosse alguma coisa realmente importante...

...o§O§o...

Na cozinha do apartamento algum tempinho depois, Shaka, já um tanto nervoso, tentava vigiar o bolo no forno para que não passasse do ponto, mas tendo de aturar a curiosidade de um certo grego safado a lhe aporrinhar com perguntas nada discretas sobre sua intimidade com o amante de poucos minutos antes. Mu encontrava-se no quarto do indiano vestindo algumas roupas depois de ter tomado um bom banho. Os esforços de algum tempo atrás haviam deixado-o completamente grudento de suor e algo mais.

– Ah, Shaka! – Implorou Milo debochado como sempre. – Mata minha curiosidade, vai...

– Já disse que se continuar tentando me irritar desse jeito vou arremessá-lo pra fora da minha cozinha pelo basculante. – Respondeu impassível mesmo sentindo vontade de esganar o acompanhante pelo sorrisinho depravado que este sustentava.

– Eu juro que deixo você me degolar com a faca de pão se me disser qual de vocês dois foi o "macho man" do dia.

– Milo! – Apontou para o grego o garfo o qual acabara de usar para verificar se o bolo estava assado. – Eu vou contar até três. E se não estiver fora do meu campo de visão até lá, juro que teremos espetinho de escorpião para o jantar.

– Escorpião?! – Exclamou Mu, logo após ter entrado na cozinha ajeitando uma apertada blusa de Shaka. – Há quanto tempo não ouço este apelido?...

– Eu escuto quase todos os dias... – Replicou o grego dando de ombros. – E você vai acabar explodindo esta camisa... Er... Correção: esta camisinha!

– Pelo que me lembro Milo, Shaka só o chama assim quando você passa dos limites... – Reparou que seus mamilos estavam completamente marcados na blusa. – Pior que esta foi uma das mais largas que achei... – Suspirou fundo por estar parecendo um ridículo e sentou-se pesadamente numa das cadeiras que, diga-se de passagem, não eram muito fofas.

– Ah! – Exclama o escorpiano, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir a teoria da relatividade. – Então foi o carneiro que descobriu a Índia...

Com o último comentário Shaka avermelhou-se por inteiro, mas não sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva. Falar daquela forma sobre seus segredinhos com o ariano foi a gota d'água. Olhou assassinamente para Milo que, sentindo um arrepio na espinha, levantou-se de impulso assustando Mu que ainda não havia entendido nada.

– Mu, querido amigo. – Começou o grego, sentindo que uma alma demoníaca preenchia todo o local. – Por que você não pega uma das minhas camisas? – Puxou o tibetano pelo braço e saiu empurrando-o corredor a fora. – Vão ficar um pouco largas, mas pelo menos confortáveis.

...o§O§o...

Mansão dos Mondeclair.

Num daqueles quartos luxuosos um certo adolescente parecia um tanto nervoso ao seu próprio telefone. De cada 10 palavras que dizia pelo menos umas 7 apresentavam tons irônicos e arrogantes. E foi exatamente pela tonalidade da conversa que pode ouvir os brados do jovem loiro ao passar pelo corredor em direção ao próprio quarto que ficava no mesmo andar.

A porta estava entreaberta. Significava que podia entrar a hora que bem entendesse. Aquela era uma forma de o primo mostrar se queria ou não ficar sozinho. Sendo assim, entrou encontrando-o largado em cima da própria cama, cuspindo marimbondos no celular.

– Mas será que não poderia deixar de ser chato pelo menos uma vez na vida, cara? – Calou-se um momento para escutar e sua expressão se tornou completamente macarrônica. – Você sabe que não sou tão bonzinho como a pastel da nossa prima, né? Por mim naquele dia você teria ficado do lado de fora do apartamento sem porcaria de toalha nenhuma! E mais: teria ligado pro prédio inteiro para dar uma passadinha no corredor do seu andar e ter uma surpresa! – Mais uma pausa breve e por alguns segundos até pareceu que começava a compreender alguma coisa. – Ok... ok! – Mais alguns segundos de silêncio. Movimentou-se na cama meio irritado e revirando os olhos respondeu. – Sei... Até parece que eu acredito... – E agora sim, sua expressão se tornou completamente furiosa. – Eu vou fazer 17 e não 14!... – Mais um tempinho para escutar, onde abria os lábios e tornava a fechá-los não tendo brechas do outro lado. – Aham... – Confirmou continuando. – Eu sei que não prometeu nada, ta cheio de trabalhos na faculdade e... – Odiava ser cortado daquele jeito como se quisessem que ficasse mudo, enfurecendo-se de vez. – QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE ME ESCUTAR, PxRRx!!... – Seu humor havia piorado ainda mais ao ouvir a fria repreensão. – AH É?! VEM AQUI E LAVA ENTÃO!! – Provocou. – Humph! – E desta vez ficara escutando durante um considerável espaço de tempo até que sua paciência, que era ínfima, chegou a seu limite. – AH, quer saber? VÁ SE FxDxR E PASSAR BEM!! – Desligou quase quebrando o aparelho.

–... Hyoga... – A garota, duvidosa no momento, mais indagou do que o chamou.

– Eu sei!... – Suspirou entediado. – Vi quando você entrou no quarto.

– Então me chamou de pastel propositadamente, seu pirralho? – Sentou-se na cama olhando fixamente na cara do adolescente esparramado nela.

– Ele não vai...

– Eu o mato! – Retrucou firme.

– Aí sim, ele não vai mesmo!... – Riu, mas na verdade ainda fazia um grande esforço para manter seu bom humor. – Não vai nem morto... Como sempre... – E foi aí que o sorriso morreu de vez.

– E se passássemos a nos preocupar mais com os outros convidados da festa?...

– Quase todos estão confirmados, convites assinados... A menos que você queira que eu assine mais convites para amigos seus...

Um tempo de silêncio. Hyoga não comenta mais nada. Era uma pessoa meio difícil de lidar quando estava contrariado.

– Talvez ele tenha mesmo algum trabalho urgente da faculd...

– Não precisa defendê-lo, Clarice. – Cortou-a – Conheço nosso primo muito bem, e tenho certeza de que entrega qualquer coisa na faculdade antes mesmo dos professores pedirem... – Continuou a falar vendo que sua prima tentava pronunciar-se. – Sei que, como todo ser humano normal, ele tem problemas e gosta de resolvê-los sozinho. Mas não precisa se isolar do resto do mundo. – Fez um sinal com as mãos para poder continuar falando antes de ser interrompido. – Muito menos das pessoas que gostam dele. Sendo assim um...

– Cala a boca que eu quero falar!! – Berrou a mulher sentindo-se irritada com os gestos e atitudes do garoto. – Sim! Ele tem problemas! E que, com certeza, vão muito além dos de um molequezinho de 16 anos como você.

Ficou realmente revoltada ao vislumbrar a cara jocosa de Hyoga encarando o nada parecendo resmungar as mesmas palavras que dissera. Eram as mesmas atitudes de sempre, e por mais que tentasse falar, já sabia que entraria num ouvido daquela cabecinha loiramente mimada e sairia pelo outro. Sem mais paciência e cansada para discutir, ou até mesmo dar os tapas que haviam faltado em sua criação, Clarice deixa o quarto pisando duro. Esganaria o primo se continuasse ali.

O mesmo ficou em silêncio, pois previra a reação da prima ao começar fingir que não era com ele. Mesmo assim pensou durante alguns minutos sobre as palavras dela.

– Duvido... – Suspirou concluindo o que queria, e com o semblante cheio de preocupação o adolescente voltou a se afundar no leito.

...o§O§o...

Finalmente depois de experimentarem várias e várias blusas, que ficaram mais parecendo um balão murcho no corpo de Mu, foi que Milo achou uma meio certa no rapaz, mas que em si ficaria bem justa. Era de uma banda nova que estava começando a decolar na praça e a qual realmente gostava.

– Sei não... – Começou o ariano. – Isso não combina em nada comigo. – Olhou-se no espelho reparando as mangas rasgadas nos ombros e a ilustração psicodélica de um sistema planetário que estampava logo abaixo do nome _"Solaris"_ _(3)_.

– É... – Concordou. – Você ficou com cara de... Nerd Revoltado... Mas foi a única que serviu...

– Bom, não faz mal! – Piscou e riu para o próprio reflexo. – É só não sair na rua com este treco.

– Ow! – Exclamou Milo chamando-lhe a atenção. – Não chame minha linda blusa de "este treco"! _Solaris_ merece respeito! Eles são muito bons de serviço.

– Você tem gostos estranhos... – Segurou a barra da blusa para ver melhor o desenho. – E definitivamente este é um deles...

Milo estava pronto para repreendê-lo mais uma vez quando escutaram uma gargalhada muito conhecida na porta do quarto.

– E eu que achava já ter visto de tudo neste mundo. – Debochou Aioria que havia acabado de chegar do trabalho. E este mesmo não teve tempo de dizer mais nada. Milo e Mu entreolharam-se e como que por telepatia chegaram a um entendimento.

– Montinho nele!! – Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo e voaram para cima do leonino que não conseguiu desviar dos dois marmanjos.

E a baderna foi geral no corredor. Aioria tentava se livrar proferindo xingamentos enquanto os amigos tentavam leva-lo ao chão com o peso dos próprios corpos. Tarefa difícil, pois o leonino era bastante forte e ágil. Mu já estava empoleirado em suas costas e Milo tentava fazer o mesmo, quando Shaka apareceu do nada esbravejando contra eles por causa daquela barulhada. Putz! O que os vizinhos não iriam pensar? Mas sabia que suas crianças não escutariam. Quando o assunto era o bom e velho "montinho" _(4)_ ninguém parava enquanto o castigado não fosse ao chão. E pelo visto o Leão não se daria por vencido tão cedo.

Suspirou entediado ao mesmo tempo que um sorrisinho maldoso brotou em sua face. Não fazia mal algum sair de sua rotina de vez em quando. Tomou distância e foi com tudo pra cima dos três estatelando-os no chão.

– Até... tu, Shaka?! – Indagou Aioria com certa dificuldade por que estava com mais ou menos uns 330 kg sobre as costas.

O indiano, elegantemente sentado em cima de todos, deixou que uma longa e maligna gargalhada ressoasse nos quatro cantos do apartamento antes de comunicá-los.

– Senhores... – Ajeitou a franja como quem não quer nada. – O café está pronto!...

.§O§.

Depois de muito bem ajeitados na sala de estar, serviram-se sem cerimônias do belo bolo e de mais algumas iguarias deliciosas, feitas pelo indiano, que estavam na mesa de centro. O leonino ainda reclamava com Mu algo sobre o trânsito estar abarrotado e um inferno por causa dos turistas que andavam feito baratas tontas pelo centro de Atenas, enquanto Milo respondia Shaka sobre o fato de não ter de comparecer ao trabalho naquela tarde, pois recebeu um e-mail de Afrodite dizendo que o ateliê havia cancelado todos os compromissos marcados para aquela semana.

E aproveitando que a conversa rolava solta não puderam deixar de falar nos tempos divertidos que tiveram na infância.

Milo, então, lembrou-se de quando ele e Aioria, meninos nada bentos, haviam pregado chiclete nos cabelos de Shaka sem saber direito que aquela coisa só saía se os cortassem. Mu, como sempre, fazia grande esforço para não rir enquanto o namorado comentava, com cara de poucos amigos, sua experiência constrangedora dos dias em que teve a cabeça raspada pelos pais, e ainda enumerava os vários apelidos recebidos na época do desastre. Depois passaram rapidamente para o assunto de como andavam suas vidas, e nessa hora Aioria sorriu animado cheio de coraçõezinhos a voarem sobre sua cabeça. Seu relacionamento com Marin estava indo de vento em poupa! Já o virginiano e o ariano enfrentavam, ainda, o problema de morarem longe um do outro, mas, fora isto, estavam perfeitamente bem. O escorpiano, no entanto, não tinha muito o que falar, pois nunca firmara compromisso sério com ninguém. Não por falta de pretendentes, principalmente por que, o fato de ser bissexual, acabava duplicando sua lista por quilômetros em questão de quantidade. Mesmo assim, reclamava da qualidade do tipo de ligação que as pessoas procuravam nos dias atuais e não escondia invejar os amigos por terem encontrado seus parceiros dentre eles próprios.

– Ah! Ficaram sabendo da novidade?! – Perguntou o leonino do nada assustando todos por sua agitação repentina.

– Novidade?... – Shaka encarou-o desconfiado.

– Alguma fofoca quente?! – Milo endireitou-se no sofá apurando os ouvidos pra saber mais sobre algo que já desconfiava.

– Como sempre, ainda não pesquei nada... – Disse Mu resignado, olhando confuso para os outros três que pareciam se entender.

– Bom... – Recostou-se ao sofá de dois lugares mais relaxado. – Recebi um telefonema de Saga pouco antes de sair do trabalho e ele pediu para comunicar aos demais que a _Geminis' Dimension (5) _não estará aberta ao "público comum" neste final de semana e...

– AAAAAAAAAH! – Exclamaram os outros três unissonantes, mesmo o tibetano não sabendo por que havia se juntado àquele coro.

– Que isso pessoal? – Indagou tão confuso quanto Mu.

– Puxa! – Suspira um indiano aliviado. – E eu achando que Marin estava grávida...

– Droga! – Brada um loiro grego desanimado. – E eu achando que ia ser padrinho...

Um pequeno momento de silêncio caiu sobre o local.

– Não... acredito... Acharam que... – Pasmou o leonino.

– Calma Milo! – Shaka tentou consolar o escorpiano nem ligando para a cara apatetada de Aioria. – Buda é piedoso e ter o leonino como pai seria um karma fora de série...

– Ah... Er... Shaka... – Balbuciou o ariano sem saber como amenizar o comentário.

– Vão se fxdxr!! – Aioria falou displicentemente como quem manda alguém buscar um copo com água na cozinha depois de acordar do choque.

– Num manda não que estou na seca desde a semana passada! – Retrucou Milo lambendo os dedos que estavam lambuzados da calda do bolo. – Ao contrário de uns e outros que...

– MAS o que mesmo você estava falando sobre Saga, Aioria? – O virginiano cortou o assunto querendo fulminar um certo aracnídeo com o olhar.

– Ah, sim... – Retornou. – Parece que a _Geminis' Dimension_ não vai funcionar normalmente este sábado, estando aberta somente para um pequeno público seleto... Algum figurão deve ter alugado o local para uma festinha particular...

– Como assim?!... – Interessou-se o outro grego, lembrando da vez em que um tal de Julian Solo alugara o local com a mesma finalidade, onde conseguiu entrar de penetra por intermédio do amigo Kanon Gemini. – O que vai ter lá desta vez? Ele disse?!

– Nada de mais... – Deu de ombros. – A única coisa diferente é que haviam contratado os serviços de uma banda pra animar umas duas horinhas de festa...

– E qual banda seria? – Perguntou o tibetano que na verdade estava mais interessado em aconchegar melhor o namorado em seu abraço.

– Uma tal de... _Solaris_, eu acho...

–...

–...

–...

–... O QUÊ?!

...o§O§o...

Ah! Aquilo sim é que era vida... Deitado e abandonado naquele sofá confortável, de frente para uma parede que era de vidro cristalino quase por completo, numa sala qualquer do último andar. E, sendo aquele um dos prédios mais altos da região, deliciava-se com a visão de quase toda a cidade e um bom pedaço do mar ao som de suas grandes favoritas.

O belo homem não quis acompanhar seu irmão até a sala de reuniões alegando dores de cabeça, quando na realidade odiava ir a estes encontros onde teria de fingir prestar atenção, dar opiniões sobre o que pouco lhe importava e ficar o tempo inteiro sorrindo para pessoas que nunca vira na vida. Seu gêmeo sabia deste detalhe, contudo o chamou assim mesmo, afinal, era responsabilidade dos dois cuidar dos seus interesses no patrimônio. Seria mais que agradável se, por acaso, aquele geminiano participasse de uma ou duas decisões sobre os próprios negócios.

Enrolando, distraidamente, uma de suas mechas azuladas nos dedos enquanto a paisagem era sutilmente modificada pelo entardecer e pelas nuvens lentas do horizonte, Kanon pareceu não se importar de ter sido esquecido na sala ao lado, tampouco com o fato de a reunião estar se estendendo mais do que deveria. Com certeza umas duas horas a mais do que Saga havia previsto. Estaria bufando de raiva lá dentro no lugar do irmão que costumava ser mais paciente. Ou, pelo menos, ambicioso o suficiente para agüentar aquela vida de Senhor Empresário como era intitulado pela família. Agora, ele já era de fazer aquilo que lhe dava na telha, evitando estar preso à vida azucrinante de indivíduo responsável e sendo livre para curtir, a hora que bem entendesse aquilo o que mais adorava: Música.

Música era irrevogavelmente sua maior paixão. Claro que havia muitas outras coisas das quais gostava, mas as mesmas sempre estavam acompanhadas ou relacionadas, de alguma forma, a melodias das mais variadas. Jazz, rock, pop, metal, techno, blues... Escutava sempre aquilo que estivesse condizendo com seu estado de espírito. E talvez fosse exatamente por isto que havia se tornado um Sr. DJ e grande crítico musical na mídia.

Mas, sendo filho de empresários,... Era realmente a ovelha negra da família.

Sorriu com este pensamento e aconchegou-se um pouco mais ao som das mp3 no seu Ipod. Mais uma música começava e bem agitada por sinal. Mas exatamente por causa deste agito que não pode escutar o celular tocando insistentemente dentro de sua bolsa. E mesmo se pudesse ouvir não atenderia. Agora estava perdido em devaneios na sua própria dimensão. Quem quer que fosse, naquele momento, que ligasse mais tarde.

...o§O§o...

Na sala de reuniões o clima estava bem agradável. O que tinha de ser discutido há muito estava resolvido. Papéis entregues, assinados, propostas apresentadas e a serem consideradas, alguns projetos concluídos, outros apenas esperando autorizações... Sem problemas, sem estresse. E agora conversavam amigavelmente, entretanto já estava mais do que na hora de despedirem-se e voltarem à vida rotineira dos "_Business Men_" que realmente eram. Foi então que Saga, com cuidado para não fazer muito ruído, se levantou. E todos o seguiram lógico, parecendo até meio que hipnotizados pelo movimento do belo geminiano.

Este homem sim, era um poço de elegância, educação e dono de grande magnetismo natural às vezes imperceptível pelo próprio. Conseguia ser líder de qualquer coisa mesmo sem querer e quando percebia sua própria posição já era tarde, pois estavam todos a seus pés não importando assunto ou situação. Seu olhar era capaz de penetrar a alma de qualquer um, desvendar seus segredos mais ocultos e, com isto, parecia avaliar e separar os melhores dos piores para o bem de suas idéias e interesses...

Pelo menos, era sempre assim que Gemini Saga era visto no mundo dos negócios...

Era uma pessoa realmente responsável, cortês, sensata e etc., porém também era amável, meio hesitante e, por que não dizer, um pouco tímido. Mas este lado, apesar de muito bem escondido atrás de sua máscara altiva e sedutora, era conhecido somente por seu irmão. Não havia ninguém neste mundo que fosse tão entendedor de Saga, até mesmo que ele próprio, do que seu gêmeo Kanon. E eles sabiam perfeitamente disso.

Despediu-se de todos enquanto encaminhava-os ao elevador. Fez trocadilhos, piadinhas descontraindo ainda mais o ambiente e divertindo seus convidados e sócios que agora estavam a caminhos de suas casas, escritórios e o raio que os parta. E mais um dia de "azucrinação", como diria Kanon, estava quase no fim. Só faltava pegar seu irmão "caçula", como gostava de chamá-lo, e partir para o último encontro do dia.

Agradava-lhe muito tê-lo por perto, mesmo que ficassem em cômodos separados por algumas poucas paredes. Ele sabia que o outro, apesar de muito diferente de si em personalidade e gostos, lhe transmitia a maior segurança do mundo. Talvez tenha sido pelo fato dos dois terem sido criados afastados desde o divórcio dos pais quando ainda eram crianças. Sentiram muita falta um do outro, sofreram sozinhos durante anos como se algo em suas vidas não estivesse completo, cresceram com criações diferentes onde Saga se transformou num Senhor Responsabilidade, enquanto que Kanon era tido como o revoltado da família, para no final, depois que o gêmeo mais velho havia conquistado independência financeira completa, entrarem num acordo de morarem juntos. Longe dos pais e de qualquer lembrança de sua separação.

Finalmente adentrou a sala percebendo que seu irmão estava quase que em alfa, deitado desleixado no sofá. Ao olhar pelas janelas, soube que não precisava ter se preocupado pelo fato do gêmeo ficar lhe esperando mais tempo que o normal. Com certeza, aquela visão toda fez com que Kanon continuasse entretido o suficiente em seus devaneios, talvez nem se dando conta de quanto tempo havia passado. Deu a volta no leito improvisado, e como não havia espaço para ele, acabou sentando-se no chão mesmo, pouco se importando se sujaria sua calça social caríssima.

–... Kanon... – Chamou suavemente apesar de saber que este estava escutando seu Ipod. – Kanon. – A voz soou um pouco mais alta, mas e se este estivesse dormindo? Teria dificuldades para acordá-lo, pelo sono pesado que este sempre tivera.

Olhou bem no rosto daquele o qual chamava. Os olhos pousados, lábios entreabertos, respiração serena, a carinha inocente de quem não faz idéia dos acontecimentos a sua volta. Seu semblante era completamente diferente de quando o via conversando com os amigos, ou durante a mixagem de alguma música para suas coleções... A feição de seu _xérox físico_ era sempre tão intrigante e desafiadora...

Começou a tirar-lhe algumas mechas bagunçadas da testa arrumando sua franja numa carícia suave. Uma a uma acabou colocando todas em seus devidos lugares. As últimas, porém, alojou atrás duma das orelhas, esquecendo-se que ali era um ponto bem sensível para ambos. Levou um susto leve quando o outro suspirou e de sua boca veio um nome junto com o ar pesado que expulsou de seus pulmões.

–... Saga...

No peito do gêmeo mais velho, algo se apertou subitamente. Oh, céus. Somente os deuses deveriam saber quantas vezes os dois clamaram pelo nome um do outro em seus sonhos de infância e adolescência sem que pudessem responder a estes chamados. Quantas vezes quebraram espelhos dentro de suas moradas indignados por enxergarem-se na ilusão dos mesmos. Castigos não davam resultados, terapias não apresentavam solução. O único remédio solicitado: A presença deles próprios. Remédio negado por anos a fio.

Mas agora, tudo era diferente... Poderia, sim, responder àquele chamado de prontidão como sempre quis.

– Sim?... – Deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelo lado descoberto do rosto do irmão. – Estou aqui. - Esculpira-lhe bochecha abaixo parando perto do queixo de onde voltava para acariciar a pele morena novamente.

Kanon, ainda sonolento e movendo-se lentamente, parou a mão do irmão com a sua própria em seguida levando-a na altura dos lábios dando-lhe um leve beijo. Alguns segundos depois, abriu os olhos encontrando os mesmos azuis dos seus a fitar-lhe naquela expressão de sorriso morno que só poderia ser de uma pessoa.

– Saga... – Repetiu, como se custasse a acreditar que não estava sonhando.

– Eu mesmo... – Respondeu ternamente dando-lhe um leve selinho nos lábios. – Hora de levantar.

– Acabou?...

– Alguns minutos atrás... – Levantou-se do chão ainda sendo seguro pela mão do irmão e dando um leve puxão na mesma para ajudá-lo a levantar. – Mas nós ainda temos que nos encontrar com os integrantes de Solaris.

– Até que enfim! – Espreguiçou-se. Olhou em volta como se pudesse achar algo parecido com uma geladeira.

– Dá tempo de jantar antes. – Diz o mais velho consultando seu relógio e adivinhando os pensamentos do outro. – Devemos ter uns 60 ou 70 minutos.

– Ok! – E nem precisava dizer mais, pois eram pessoas que se entendiam apenas com olhares.

Saga ainda observou Kanon se ajeitar, pois a roupa estava bem revolta em seu corpo. Deu um pouco mais de tempo a ele esperando-o espreguiçar-se o quanto quisesse e ainda notou que este olhava bem atento de si para a janela repetidas vezes enquanto pegava seus pertences. Sabia que o gêmeo estava para deixar ali uma esplêndida visão. A sua própria fisionomia vestida socialmente tendo como plano de fundo uma bela porção da cidade de Atenas. Ou pelo menos assim achou quando viu que Kanon tirava o celular da bolsa.

– Diga "Giz"! – Bateu a foto sem nem mesmo esperar que o outro aprontasse uma pose ou pelo menos sorrisse de verdade, como sempre. Também sorriu animado ao ver que Saga balançava a cabeça em negativa como se dissesse que esperava por aquilo mesmo sabendo que pegara o irmão desprevenido.

Notou, em seguida, algo piscando no canto da tela. Resolveu verificar assustando-se com mais de 30 chamadas não atendidas junto a várias outras mensagens. E detalhe: todas de um certo escorpiano...

– Pelos Deuses! – Exclamou. – O que o doente do Milo quer comigo pra ter lotado minha caixa de mensagens? Alguém morreu?

– Aioria... – Saga suspirou meio impaciente recebendo um olhar desconfiado do irmão. – Já esperava que ele desse com a língua nos dentes. Fiz bem em deixar meu telefone desligado.

– Então deve ser sobre o próximo sábado... – Desligou o celular exibindo um sorrisinho sarcástico ao imaginar o escorpiano desesperado para saber mais sobre o assunto. – Com certeza deve estar atrás de cortesias, ha ha!

– Provavelmente... – Aquilo que teria sido uma concordância soou mais como uma repreensão e Kanon pode vislumbrar o olhar calmo, mas firme do irmão.

–... Não precisa me olhar desta forma.

– Eu o conheço muito bem, Kanon! E sei perfeitamente que Você, Milo, Shura e Afrodite adoram me causar problemas dentro da Gemini... – Continuou a chamar-lhe a atenção. – Mas desta vez temos de obedecer a certas regras impostas pelo próprio dono da festa e você o conhece muito bem...

O caçula pensou um pouco e viu que o outro tinha razão. Conhecia-o muito bem e desta vez não era como acontecera na comemoração do ano passado oferecida por Julian Solo onde pode distribuir cortesias a torto e a direito para seus amigos. Seria uma catástrofe se aquela pessoa não ficasse satisfeita com o trabalho dos dois.

– Muito bem, eu me rendo!... – Finalmente concordou levantando as mãos na altura da cabeça em sinal de paz. – Por enquanto... – Sorriu maliciosamente ao gêmeo que revirou os olhos.

Kanon não dava ponto sem nó, e disso ele sabia muito bem. Só esperava que este não estivesse aprontando alguma gracinha nova para cima dele. Pelo menos não para o próximo evento na _Gemini's Dimension_, pois, de resto, adoraria aprontar um pouco com o irmão em casa logo mais.

...o§O§o...

Já era tarde da noite e nem assim conseguia respostas. Mas que diabos havia acontecido? Aqueles gêmeos duma figa... O celular de um tocava, tocava e ninguém atendia. No do outro só dava caixa postal. E, pelo visto, ambos não se dignavam a olhar para os próprios aparelhos e responder às muitas chamadas e recados que deixara durante horas de tentativa.

– Droga... – Reclamou. – Eu ainda mato aqueles dois!

E terminando de enviar seu último e-mail apelativo para Kanon foi que Milo, todo comichado de nervosismo, conseguiu desligar a tela de seu monitor. Recostou-se na cadeira e deixou sua cabeça pender frouxa pra trás olhando meio sonolento para o teto. Passava da hora de dormir. Pelo menos umas duas ou três horas de sono havia perdido significando que, se Shaka não conseguisse acorda-lo, com certeza o cargo de despertador ambulante voltaria a ser do leonino.

Finalmente criou coragem para levantar e preparando-se para dormir começou a retirar as peças de roupas largando-as numa trilha de panos embolados pelo chão em direção à própria cama. Desta vez, devido há um pouco de calor, até mesmo a cueca havia ficado pelo caminho. Espreguiçou, coçou algumas partes do corpo que, por mania, sempre coçava, subiu todo preguiçoso em seu colchão macio e largou-se de barriga pra cima no mesmo bocejando longamente. Assim, pôs-se a relaxar entrando naquele mundinho de torpor básico e confuso que sempre iniciava uma bela noite de sono pesado.

...o§O§o...

Vermelho...

Vermelho sangue... em sua mão delicadamente alva. Mas não era seu. Também não era de ninguém... Ou melhor, era seu, mas não era sangue. Era apenas vermelho. Da cor de sangue...

Estava quieto, paralisado, apenas vigiando como a claridade do dia tentava assombrar seu quarto, mudando tonalidades nos objetos e tocando uma mecha, dos longos cabelos, que estava pousada numa de suas mãos.

Mais um dia?... Sim... Era dia. Junto ao dissabor de acordar mais uma vez. Uma marca a mais no calendário até que o mês se completasse. Até que mais um ano se passasse. Sempre a mesma rotina de _"sem quê nem por que"_. Pelo menos, sabia que precisava continuar respirando...

Olhou pouco mais a frente focando sua visão. No relógio constatou que ainda faltavam mais 36 minutos para que este despertasse. Suspirou. E ciente de que não conseguiria nem mesmo cochilar levantou-se para travá-lo. Sabia que não fazia o menor sentido programar o aparelho sendo que sempre acordava antes do horário previsto. Mas estava tão hipnotizado pela rotina que, se assim não o fizesse, talvez não conseguisse dormir achando que poderia perder hora no dia seguinte. _"Manias inofensivas, mas que não deixavam de ser idiotas"_, pensou.

Como ainda era cedo, resolveu começar o dia com um bom e demorado banho. Frio de preferência, pois estava fazendo muito calor. Como era possível pessoas comuns suportarem um clima daqueles? Ou era só mesmo ele quem não conseguia se adaptar? Bom... De qualquer forma, era hora de se refrescar. Levaria até mesmo alguns cubos de gelo se ele próprio não achasse exagero.

Não fez cerimônias. Pegou logo sua toalha e foi direto para o banheiro sem enxergar mais nada pelo caminho. Não por sono, pois o rapaz já se encontrava completamente acordado. Tanto que pode confirmar melhor seu estado ao dar de cara consigo mesmo no espelho. Nenhuma linha de expressão, nenhum brilho nos olhos. _"Pareço um daqueles personagens sem vida dos jogos de Playstation do Hyoga..." _Pensou enquanto organizava, metodicamente, seus objetos para o banho. Tinha shampoo, creme de enxaguar, sabonete líquido, pente, esponja de banho, o chuveiro no modo verão, a toalha em seu lugar... Tudo certo. Hora de lavar-se.

E o tão adorado silêncio foi quebrado pelo som pesado da água batendo forte contra o azulejo. Abrandou-se somente quando os jatos frios iniciaram um frenético deslize da cabeça aos pés daquele corpo esguio e pálido, enfiado as pressas debaixo do jorro cristalino. Não conteve o leve arrepio. Tampouco serrar os olhos entreabrindo os lábios para que o frescor percorresse seu rosto por completo. E, para melhorar ainda mais o contato, arrastou suavemente os dedos pelo couro cabeludo a fim de jogar sua franja pra trás, desfrutando muito mais do prazer de ter a pele branca massageada pelo fluxo gelado.

Enfim, começou a relaxar, embora sua cabeça não parasse de tomar decisões das mais simples às mais complicadas, traçando-lhe um gráfico imaginário sobre todas as coisas que deveria de fazer naquele dia. Por exemplo, enquanto ensaboava-se decidiu por fazer seu desjejum a caminho da faculdade já que não estava a fim de prepará-lo. Conhecia um lugar tranqüilo perto do campus onde gostaria de parar no meio do caminho. Era cedo. Poderia fazê-lo sem pressa. Também aproveitaria para completar o combustível do carro. E, sabendo-se que perto do _posto-de-gasolina-de-sempre_havia uma boa livraria, pensou em compensar o desvio de trajetória com a compra de um bom livro.

–... Livro?... – Acordou pra vida com seu próprio sussurro no meio do shampoo.

Sim! Ainda precisava entregar o livro emprestado do seu "mais novo amigo postiço" agradecendo devidamente como confere a educação que lhe fora dada. Talvez chamasse o colega de classe para um café no horário do intervalo. Tentaria conversar sobre algumas amenidades e depois daria adeus à repentina pequena amizade. Além de não ter mais um porque pra continuar com aquela farsa, odiava mentir.

Com relação ao aniversário de Hyoga não estava mentindo, pois realmente havia trabalhos e estudos a serem feitos. Ainda por cima, deixara bem clara sua insatisfação pelo fato de comparecer a um lugar lotado e barulhento, quando poderia sair com o primo no dia seguinte para um almoço tranqüilo, nalgum lugar distante do centro de Atenas. Podia não parecer, mas gostava muito do garoto apesar de seu gênio difícil.

Desligou o chuveiro e, terminado o banho, enxugou-se milimetricamente sentindo o pano felpudo meio áspero. Parecia que a lavanderia escolhida não estava cumprindo com o desejado. Evitou enrolar-se na toalha porque a sensação da mesma contra sua pele macia estava dando-lhe nos nervos. Secou os cabelos com cuidado para que não arrebentasse um fio sequer e penteou as mexas ruivas a seu agrado. Voltou com o creme e o pente para seus devidos lugares e saiu do recinto em busca das suas vestes.

Mais um ponto positivo devido a se morar sozinho. Não havia ninguém para vê-lo nu atravessando o apartamento. Ao contrário do que todos deveriam pensar, ele odiava ser notado. Tinha completa noção de que era muito bonito, mas para ele aquilo não passava de mais um tipo de karma em sua vida. Não se lembrava de um só local onde as pessoas não o olhassem como um ser extraterrestre. Qualquer lugar que ele comparecesse, homens e mulheres disputavam acirradamente, desejando desfrutar de sua companhia, exibindo-lhe como se fosse um troféu. Tudo sem nem conhecê-lo ou trocarem meia dúzia de palavras que pudessem ao menos desiludir o bando de corvos a sua volta. A maioria desses abutres nem sabia seu nome e se sabiam, tinham apenas uma única referência a seu respeito... Sua beleza.

Caiu de seus pensamentos assustado. Estava tão imerso neles que nem percebeu quando foi que terminara de vestir-se. Olhou no relógio. Estava exatamente 36 minutos adiantado. De tão metódico, não conseguia fazer hora apesar de ter se esforçado no banho para isto. Agora, então, só faltava escovar os dentes o que sempre fazia por último antes de sair.

Suspirou e tentou se lembrar quando foi a última vez que deixara algo fora de lugar em sua vida. Ou de quando começou a ser tão cheio de cuidados a ponto de ficar doente com a desorganização e falta de modos das outras pessoas. Pensando bem, talvez fosse realmente doente.

Não era sempre que começava a pensar em como se comportava com relação a sua rotina, tampouco se lembrava de algum dia ter se preocupado tanto. Por fim, decidiu que era melhor parar com as preocupações por ali, terminando sua higiene bucal e pegando seus pertences, a caminho de mais um dia como todos os outros...

Pelo menos... assim pensava que seria...

...o§O§o...

Arre que aquele dia não havia começado bem...

Primeiro, porque não conseguiu acordar com o chamado do indiano.

Segundo, porque Mu e Aioria, dois anjinhos nada misericordiosos dos infernos, tiveram a bela idéia de entrarem em seu quarto batendo panelas e pulando em seu colchão, violentando seu estado de hibernação diária.

Terceiro, porque, ao persegui-los, tropeçou caindo de pernas pro ar bem no meio da sala de estar onde Shaka tentava explicar a velhinha do apartamento vizinho que o prédio não estava pegando fogo e que, provavelmente, aqueles ruídos vinham de algum apartamento no andar superior. Milo amaldiçoou a temperatura daqueles dias, o mesmo que o fizera dormir _livre, leve e solto _como viera ao mundo. E mais! A "pobre" senhora pode, com toda a certeza, vislumbrar aquilo que não via a pelo menos uns 20 anos, só não enfartando com o susto porque ainda não era sua hora.

Quarto, porque teve tempo apenas de tomar um banho rápido, pegar seus objetos e sair correndo para pegar o próximo ônibus.

Quinto, porque teve de esperar um tempo parado no ponto já que perdera o veículo do horário desejado.

Sexto, e mais importante: Estava com fome... Muita fome!

Se não estivesse precisando de alguns pontinhos consideráveis naquela matéria mataria o primeiro horário pra comer alguma coisa e ainda cochilar em qualquer outro canto. Só que, mais uma vez, a consciência não deixava dizendo-lhe que não estava em Atenas para brincar e sim para fazer valer os esforços de sua família que o mantinha na cidade. Pensando nisso correu pelo campus o mais rápido que pode para tentar entrar em sala antes do professor que, em sua opinião, parecia estar em constante TPM. Sempre de cara amarrada e pegando no seu pé por conta de seus atrasos.

Conseguiu chegar a tempo encontrando a classe livre de seu tutor, o qual estava meio atrasado, pois já passava da hora de começar a aula. Aquilo sim era raridade. Pelo menos uma vez naquele dia a sorte lhe sorrira no meio da maré de azar.

Rumou em direção às carteiras procurando, com o olhar desatento e marejado de sono, um certo espanhol, amigo de longa data. Não queria perder um só minuto para colocar a fofoca em dia. E quem sabe não seria premiado com mais informações sobre o assunto do ano.

Mal passara os olhos pelas pessoas e os mesmos caíram magneticamente sobre uma séria figura de longa cabeleira ruiva a poucos metros de seu alcance. O dono das mesmas mechas cor de sangue folheava, muito distraído, um dos antigos livros que eram encontrados somente numa das sessões da biblioteca que com certeza ninguém se atrevia a ir. Isso comprovava que o francês era CDF de marca maior. Sempre silencioso e compenetrado... Vê-lo ali tão quieto em seu canto conseguiu fazer com que Milo ficasse completamente agitado.

Sem saber por que estava reagindo daquela forma, e nem se importando de parar para pensar, tateou dentro dum dos compartimentos mais do que bagunçados de sua bolsa procurando suas... Preciosidades.

Já o francês parecia estar novamente perdido naquele mundo de papel com letrinhas o qual conhecia muito bem e costumava passar maior parte de seu tempo. E de tão compenetrado que estava, assustou-se no momento em que teve a visão bloqueada por um punho moreno de sol segurando algo que mais parecia um...

– Pirulito?! – Exclamou.

Alguns segundos se passaram mudos. Era o tipo de situação onde, por certo espaço de tempo, não se acredita no que esta acontecendo.

– Vai esperar meu braço apodrecer pra pegar? – Indagou Milo, inconscientemente se divertindo com o ar atrapalhado de Kamus que agora o olhava com a típica expressão de "heim?" no rosto. – Não me diga que está esperando que eu desembale essa coisa e coloque na sua boca?

Só podia ser algum tipo de brincadeira. Tanto que, com uma das mãos, o ruivo continuou segurando seu livro enquanto a outra repousava sobre a mochila em cima da carteira. O único movimento feito foi com os olhos, pois desviaram mais uma vez do doce oferecido ao rosto do escorpiano que lhe exibia o largo sorriso de sempre. Parecia até uma criança de primário oferecendo flores à sua professora de jardim.

– Que foi? – O loiro perguntou achando que algo estava errado naquele silêncio, logo se lembrando de que aquele ali não era muito de falar. – Se não gosta de morango era só dizer. – Tornou a examinar uma das bolsas da mochila. – Tem muito mais de onde este veio, olha! – Virou a bolsa de boca para baixo. – Tem de uva, framboesa, limão, laranja, abacaxi, maracujá... Escolhe aí!

E, derramando uma pancada de pirulitos em cima da mesa do aquariano, apressou-se para mostrá-lo todos os outros sabores que possuía dentro daquilo que chamara de "Primeiros Socorros da Glicose", não deixando também de dizer que costumava pegar dos sabores que condiziam com seu estado de espírito... Sabe-se lá como ele definia isso, mas prometeu explicar a Kamus qualquer dia como sua idéia funcionava.

– Mas o que você... – Tentou argumentar.

– Escolhe logo, cara! – Milo meio que ordenou apressando-o. – Tenho que ir logo pro meu lugar antes do professor entrar na sala! – Deu uma risadinha alta o suficiente para ninguém mais além dos dois ouvirem. – Aposto que se ele pegar vai me acusar de estar fazendo contrabando de pirulitos na aula dele.

Ao ver que Milo piscara para ele, Kamus não se sentiu muito bem. Um misto de confusão e desconforto atravessou seu rosto deixando-o levemente corado, principalmente devido ao fato de que havia congelado em seu lugar sem saber, ao certo, o que fazer. Decidiu-se por acabar com aquela situação logo de uma vez, apanhando sem nem mesmo olhar, qualquer um dos doces a sua frente e guardando-o no bolso de sua camisa pólo.

– Maracujá? – Questionou estudando o rosto pálido a uma distância pra lá de curta. Tanto que se Milo chegasse perto mais alguns centímetros seus narizes poderiam até se tocar devido à proximidade. – Bela pedida! Maracujá acalma e... você parece mesmo meio tenso... – Afastou-se começando a guardar todas as coisas que caíram de sua mochila. – Agora deixa o garoto aqui ir pro lugar dele... AH! – Exclamou como sempre fazia ao lembrar de alguma coisa e virou-se o bastante para que sua mão alcançasse a franja de Kamus, bagunçando-a como se isso fosse permitido. – E vê se não foge porque estou lhe devendo um almoço, valeu?

Antes que o aquariano pudesse reclamar ou até mesmo concordar com alguma coisa, o grego já havia se afastado ligeiramente. Ele só teve tempo mesmo de observar a imagem do outro, todo sorrisos, enquanto distribuía pirulitos para os colegas mais chegados poucas carteiras atrás da sua.

Milo ainda teve chance de captar o olhar abestalhado do francês dirigido a si, o que rendeu uma leve gargalhada seguida de um brinde quando este puxou o cabinho sustentando uma bola avermelhada e brilhante de saliva, a qual ergueu no ar como se fosse uma taça de cristal cheia de champagne.

"Um bobo alegre" pensou o ruivo virando-se de volta na carteira, ainda sem entender o porquê de estar com uma enorme vontade de rir, já que aquele tipo de atitude, em sua opinião, não era das mais agradáveis. Talvez, por pura falta de costume, a risada tenha se convertido em um meio sorriso quase que imperceptível, morrendo de vez assim que o professor entrara e dera como iniciada a aula daquela manhã.

...o§O§o...

Para tudo na vida existe uma primeira vez, pois Kamus realmente não se lembrava de algum dia, em sua existência, o qual estivesse tão avoado quanto naquele em questão. No caderno de anotações, somente a data aparecia com sua caligrafia elegante e perfeita. Há muito o professor mudara de tópico, mas o livro ainda encontrava-se aberto no capítulo anterior. Contudo, para quem o observasse, este estava completamente atento às legendas e gráficos que ilustravam o final da aula, apesar de estar, na verdade, com a cabeça em outro mundo. Nem mesmo parou para anotar as indicações de novos livros e sites passados no quadro bem a sua frente, antes de seu tutor finalmente dispensar a turma.

Queria agradecer ao grego pelo socorro prestado no dia anterior, mas estava preocupado com o que diria logo a seguir. Reparando melhor... Que raios estava para dizer mesmo? De alguma forma todos os seus pensamentos pareciam ter sido varridos de sua mente assim que o outro aparecera em sua frente munido de gestos tão infantis. Nem parecia que o loiro estava conversando com ele, Kamus Mondeclair, e sim com um sujeito qualquer...

Grande coisa! Claro que para o grego era um ser qualquer. Seu sobrenome não era tão famoso na Grécia quanto na França. E ultimamente os jovens só sabiam nomes de cantores e atores que exibiam rostos e corpos exuberantes pelas emissoras de TV. Mesmo assim... ele era diferente. Ou pelo menos as pessoas o faziam diferente. Tinha grande beleza e inteligência, portanto, consigo, todos se tornavam falsamente amáveis e cordiais, coisa que acontecia até dentro de sua própria família. Com exceção de Hyoga e Clarice, é claro. Nestes dois podia confiar.

Mas e aquele maluco? Que será que realmente queria com ele? Qual o verdadeiro motivo por ter se aproximado no dia anterior? Aí tinha! Mas o que não sabia ao certo. Só esperava que ele não fosse o tipo que corria atrás de um companheiro com belo porte para exibir aos amigos ou esquentar-lhe a cama. Destes queria quilômetros de distância. E pretendendo não arriscar decidiu: Iriam almoçar, agradeceria mais uma vez, entregaria o livro a seu dono e tudo morreria ali.

Começou a guardar seu material já pensando no que dizer e como agir, lembrando-se de não se deixar levar pelo jeito carismático do grego quando sentiu uma mão, nada educada, segurar-lhe um dos ombros apertando-o e uma voz parecendo ter vindo de outro mundo lhe dizer desesperadamente.

– Eu vou morrer de fome!...

...o§O§o...

– Pois é! – Disse o escorpiano já bem recuperado da palidez que apresentava. – Esta vida de _"Internalta"_ ainda vai acabar comigo. – Continuou servindo-se não reparando que seu ouvinte na verdade nem se importava com o que dizia. – E ainda levantei de ovo virado porque meus amigos pularam em cima de mim esta manhã batendo panelas e fazendo a maior zona no meu colchão tudo pra que eu acordasse.

– Ao invés de pedir a seus colegas de quarto por que não programa logo um despertador? – Indagou o ruivo arrependendo-se pouco tempo depois por ter transformado o que antes era um monólogo em diálogo.

– Simples! – Respondeu o grego ainda mastigando o que fez Kamus revirar os olhos com tamanha falta de educação. – Despertador nenhum consegue fazer o serviço. Assim tenho que apelar para a boa vontade dos meus amigos que fazem questão de _"sacanear"_ só porque eu demoro um pouco pra _"ressuscitar"_ como eles dizem...

– Impossível! – Retrucou o outro não aceitando as afirmações de Milo. – Deve haver algum tipo de som bom o suficiente para desperta-lo.

– Estou falando sério! Meus pais costumam dizer que nem o desabamento do Pathernon na minha orelha me acordaria. – Deu mais uma garfada e nem esperou engolir para falar. – Acho que sou o tipo que tem de ser sacudido, estapeado, jogado um balde de água fria... Credo!

– O que foi? – Não estava curioso. Apenas perguntou de impulso depois de reparar a cara aterrorizadamente dramática que Milo estava fazendo.

– Lembrei do dia em que quase morri afogado na banheira por causa do Aioria...

O escorpiano ficara realmente traumatizado neste dia e quase deixou o mundo dos vivos quando Aioria, na "boa" intenção de acordá-lo acabou enfiando-o de uma só vez dentro da água fria. Por incrível que pareça, Milo não havia acordado de imediato ao ser jogado e sim na hora em que tentou roncar ainda debaixo d'água. O susto de não conseguir respirar fora tamanho que nem conseguiu sair da banheira sozinho, se debatendo como um gato escaldado e tendo de ser tirado as pressas pelo leonino que, percebendo o perigo da brincadeira, atirou-se na banheira resgatando o amigo de seu suplício.

Estava para explicar todo o ocorrido daquela manhã fatídica quando Kamus, que até então continuava com seu semblante enigmático e gelado, teve o cenho levemente modificado dando a impressão de ter se lembrado vagamente de algo.

– Aioria... – Murmurou o ruivo ainda pensativo.

– É um dos meus colegas de apartamento. – Começou o grego muito interessado no semblante distraído do rapaz a sua frente. – Ele é relativamente alto, forte, usa cabelos castanhos meio curtos e é tão moreno quanto eu. Um grego típico. – Pensou um pouquinho antes de completar com o que não precisava. – Só que sou mais bonito que ele, lógico!

Instantaneamente o olhar de Kamus mudou de vago para jocoso com a última frase do acompanhante. Mas preferiu fingir que não ouviu e voltou sua atenção àquele nome que de alguma forma o soava familiar.

– Oi! – Novamente o loiro chamou-lhe a atenção devido à curiosidade. – Por acaso conhece algum Aioria também?

–... O nome me é familiar... – Continuou tentando buscar no fundo de sua mente de onde seria.

– Será que você conhece o mesmo Aioria que eu? – Retornou Milo claramente inconveniente não deixando que o outro continuasse a pensar.

– Se já conheci pode ter certeza que não fez a menor diferença na minha vida, do contrário eu lembraria. – O francês foi visivelmente seco por pura falta de paciência com a insistência do grego que, por sinal, pareceu não ter notado o tom reforçado daquelas palavras.

– Eu entendo... – Tornou o loiro. – Aioria não é o tipo que cativa à primeira vista... Não tanto quanto eu! – Riu debochado enquanto observava a cara do francês se contorcer num semblante sarcástico de "ninguém merece". – Calma aí, meu rapaz! Era só brincadeira.

– Apesar de você acreditar piamente nisso... – Continuou encarando Milo com cara de que não queria mais conversas sem sentido. Alguns segundos depois Kamus soltou um suspiro cansado e insatisfeito enquanto voltava a seu almoço e sua pose friamente habitual. – Esqueceu seu livro ontem comigo...

– Ah! – Exclamou! – Sabia que estava me esquecendo de algo. – Bateu na própria testa num sinal claro de que a cabeça não deveria estar funcionando direito. – Obrigado por me lembrar. Se eu perder este livro uma pessoa é capaz de me matar!

– Bem como eu mataria se o livro fosse meu e soubesse que estava esquecido na mão de algum desconhecido. – Resmungou o aquariano.

– É mesmo?! – Admirou-se o escorpiano. – Interessante! Se bem que, neste ponto, você parece ser tão chato quanto meu amigo Dite! – E mal dando tempo para protestos indagou. – Já leu o livro? Digo, alguma vez leu _O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias_?

– Ainda não tive curiosidade o suficiente... – Deu de ombros.

– Haaaaaaamm... – O loiro continuou a encará-lo como se esperasse uma resposta mais convincente.

–... Apenas parece não ser o tipo de leitura que me agrada.

– Hmm... Ta certo que não é nenhum _Cosmos (6)_, mas a leitura é muito boa!

Um misto de incredulidade e admiração passou pelo rosto do francês ao ouvir o nome de outra obra citada pelo grego, o mesmo que não pode conter um leve sorriso maroto por ter conseguido chamar a atenção de seu ouvinte.

– Você... Leu _Cosmos_?! – Perguntou Kamus ainda sem acreditar.

– Li sim... – Respondeu fingindo-se de desinteressado. – Qual a surpresa nisso?

– Nenhuma... – Replicou o ruivo voltando a seu ar naturalmente intelectual. – E qual foi a sua impressão sobre a leitura?

– Simplesmente o máximo! – Abriu um largo sorriso que por incrível que pareça contagiou levemente o outro rapaz ao ouvir sua aprovação. – Achei tão fascinante que acabei comprando... Fora que algumas partes não consegui entender de primeira... Mais um motivo pra ter comprado, eu acho.

– Aquela é uma verdadeira obra prima! – Encorajou-o a continuar.

– Verdade! – Empolgou-se tanto que agora gesticulava animado enquanto comentava sobre o livro. – Sagan conseguiu reunir física, química, matemática, filosofia, história, biologia numa obra que elucida até mesmo o mais alheio dos leigos em questão de Astronomia como eu!

– Não apenas astronomia! Ele queria que as pessoas pudessem conhecer melhor o lugar onde vivem apresentando publicamente uma ciência a que poucos tinham acesso como patrimônio da humanidade.

– Mesmo assim, muitas coisas das quais ele explicou, eu não tive muita cabeça para entender... Por exemplo: Não me dei muito bem com a idéia de espaço e tempo curvos...

–...

– Nem mesmo assistindo aos Dvds da série de TV, lançados há pouco tempo, com o próprio explicando nos episódios e... – Fez uma pausa repentina ao olhar no rosto do aquariano e ver um semblante que de longe o lisonjeava. – O que foi?...

– Nada... – Lançou ao escorpiano seu olhar mais divertido. – É que você não tem cara de gostar de leituras deste tipo...

– Heim? Quer dizer que eu tenho cara de que?...

Esperaram mais alguns segundos em silencio até que Kamus resolveu dar o seu parecer.

– Tem cara de quem passa horas malhando numa academia, moldando todos os músculos do corpo e atrofiando o cérebro como os jovens de hoje em dia.

– Quer dizer então que eu tenho cara de cérebro atrofiado? – Ironizou para logo em seguida alfinetar também. – A propósito, obrigado por ter reparado no meu corpo. Eu sei que sou um cara muito sarado e gostoso!

– Quem foi que disse que eu estava reparando no seu corpo? – Indagou Kamus desconcertado e indignado só não caindo da própria cadeira por ter congelado no lugar.

– Ora! Você mesmo quem disse que eu parecia um cara que ficava malhando durante horas! – Passou displicentemente uma das mãos pelo próprio abdome como se estivesse verificando o resultado de tanto exercício. – Claro que deve ter reparado!

– Só estava fazendo uma comparação...

– Não precisa disfarçar! – Fingiu não entender do que o outro estava falando. – É comum um cara procurar num colega o que ele tem de melhor para comparar a si próprio...

– Você é realmente muito narcisista, sabia? – Desta vez estava realmente perdendo a paciência com aquele grego folgado filho da mãe.

– Assim como também é comum dar uma olhadinha para os lados no banheiro e reparar qual de nós é o mais... "saudável"...

–... Eu não posso acreditar que estou ouvindo uma coisa dessas... – Olhou disfarçadamente para os lados conferindo se mais alguém estava escutando.

– Haha! Vai me dizer que nunca fez isso? – E ao final desta frase soltou uma de suas melhores gargalhadas atraindo a atenção de algumas mesas curiosas que estavam por perto.

Um ultraje! Quem aquele grego pensava que era? Ou melhor: O que ainda estava fazendo sentado ali desconsertado e sendo alvo e tantos olhares, passando aquela saia justa? Já não bastavam as varias vezes em que sua própria prima aprontava? Pelo menos desta não era obrigado. Foi então que Kamus levantou-se com cara de quem havia se dado por satisfeito tanto do almoço quanto daquela palhaçada.

– O que foi agora? – Questionou Milo numa súbita mudança de risonho para assustado.

– Melhor ir embora de uma vez. – Pegou a conta que havia sido deixada na mesa há pouco tempo e tirou sua carteira para pagar o quanto antes. – Chega de ouvir asneiras por hoje.

– Pô! Justo agora que eu mal comecei? – Sorriu satisfeito ao constatar que seu comportamento era a causa de tanta irritação. – Ora vamos! Sente-se e guarde esta carteira, já disse que estava lhe devendo um almoço lembra?

– Que eu me lembre você não está me devendo nada.

– Como não se você pagou minha conta junto com a de sua prima e a sua, ontem?

– Isso não importa. – Continuou escolhendo as notas para quitar sua dívida. – Não preciso que faça uma coisa dessas.

– Como se eu também precisasse. – Replicou o outro se fazendo de ofendido.

O aquariano silenciou, pois o grego tinha razão. No dia anterior nem questionou como seriam divididas as despesas, só lembrou de ter se levantado, fulo da vida com alguma coisa, e pagado por tudo. Nem sequer esperou pelos outros e saiu do local indo esperar no carro. Mas de qualquer forma não interessava. Iria mesmo pagar o que consumira em uma forma de afronta qualquer, entregaria o livro a seu dono antes que a raiva o deixasse esquecer e diria meia dúzia de agradecimentos secos para que nunca mais fosse preciso trocar outro tipo de palavra com aquele abusado.

O escorpiano apenas observava-o calado esperando que este desistisse e refletisse sobre sua última frase, mas pelo jeito nem todo o seu charme e carisma natural surtiria algum efeito naquele pedaço de Iceberg ambulante. O outro estava realmente decidido a fazer aquela desfeita consigo. Realmente aquele ali parecia ser muito orgulhoso e teimoso... Tanto quanto uma mula empacada na beira duma estrada com o sol escaldante do deserto fritando-lhe os miolos, mas mover de seu lugar? Se não quisesse não o faria nem que sua própria vida dependesse disso.

E já que as palavras não surtiram efeito melhor apelar para os atos.

– Por favor... – Milo colocou a mão sobre a do francês, num gesto simples e amigável para que ele não mexa mais na carteira a fim de pagar pelo próprio almoço.

Por questão de segundos Kamus sentiu-se impotente perante o rosto sincero que o rapaz apresentava, ficando paralisado diante daqueles olhos intrigantes e sérios que o fitavam intensamente pedindo-o para voltar a seu lugar. Sentou-se ainda relutante não entendendo porque obedecera ao pedido mudo do escorpiano, mas permaneceu calado esperando até que o outro fizesse o favor de dar aquela refeição por encerrada.

– Desculpe... – Disse o loiro sem desviar o olhar. – Às vezes eu passo dos limites com minhas gracinhas. Tanto que até mesmo meus amigos costumam ficar irados comigo... – Suspirou para conseguir dar algum tipo de prosseguimento. – Deveria ter me portado melhor. Afinal de contas, mal nos conhecemos... – Sorriu meio sem graça.

– Correção: NEM nos conhecemos. – O ruivo foi taxativo, mostrando com isso um pouco de seu aborrecimento.

Com essa foi a vez do escorpiano quase cair da cadeira. Achou que com jeitinho conseguiria amaciar um pouco aquela personalidade elegantemente rude do convidado, mas isso parecia trabalho quase que impossível.

– Caramba! – Disse ainda abobado. – E eu aqui me fazendo de educadinho pra...- AAH!!

Agora sim Milo quase se estatelou no chão. O Susto fora tão grande que se não segurasse as pressas na mesa teria tombado, mas nem por isso deixou de atrair toda a atenção do restaurante para si, fazendo Kamus se encolher no lugar preocupado com o que poderia ser e arrependido amargamente por não ter ido embora mais cedo.

– Mas o que foi agora, seu... – Tentava, mas estava difícil não se irritar com aquele grego pra lá de escandaloso.

– Meu celular!! – Alterou-se apesar de estar visivelmente feliz com a revelação! – Estou esperando um telefonema muito importante! – Ergueu-se o suficiente para poder tirá-lo do bolso de seu jeans e sorriu inconscientemente sensual para o aparelhinho ao reconhecer o número na tela.

– Eu não acredito nisso... – Kamus desceu as mãos pelo rosto impaciente tentando esconder um pouco de sua vermelhidão enquanto resmungava inconformado.

– Oi! – Atendeu. – Mas que dificuldade conseguir falar com você, cara. – Ficou só na escuta por alguns segundos. – Já começando com as trocas de amabilidades?... – Mais algum tempo. – Também te amo, veadinho! Agora escuta... – Outro espaço de tempo onde fora interrompido pra ouvir algo que não deixou barato. – Não põe a minha mãe no meio, imbecil! Agora me escuta, cxrxlhx! Fiquei sabendo que vai rolar a boa na boate neste sábado. Como é o esquema? – Escutou por instantes exibindo um pequeno sorriso sarcástico. – Ta aí, é? Manda ele à mxrdx por mim... – Escutou um barulho do outro lado e contorceu o rosto numa expressão de leve asco. – Eu disse pra mandar seu irmão ir à mxrdx, e não pra lhe dar um beijinho, Kanon...

A leve menção daquele nome foi o bastante para que Kamus aprumasse bem os ouvidos.

Sábado, boate e... Kanon? Aquela conversa parecia não estar muito longe de seus conhecimentos. Seria muita coincidência ou o conterrâneo com quem aquele grego a sua frente falava era o mesmo que estava pensando?

– Espera... Larga teu espelho vivo pra lá e me responde! – Havia uma confusão se desenrolando do outro lado com toda certeza. Tanto que agora era Milo quem rolava os olhos para o teto do restaurante esperando que alguém na linha lhe desse atenção. – Alô?!... – Só teve tempo de escutar um _"devolve isso" _rápido antes que uma voz forte e autoritária soasse em seu ouvido. – Meu Zeus! Que mudança súbita de humor é essa, cara?! O que aconteceu? ... Ah! – Deu um pequeno tapa na testa antes de continuar. – Foi mau Saga! ... Eu sei, eu sei! Desculpe, mas convenhamos, sua voz é idêntica a do seu irmão.

Se havia alguma dúvida esta foi por terra adentro com o segundo nome revelado.

Saga... Agora sim o aquariano havia esquecido do carão que estava passando para prestar atenção de verdade àquela conversa, mesmo que não quisesse dar uma de intrometido. Sabia com quem o outro estava conversando e surpreendeu-se de ver que o grego parecia ser muito intimo daqueles dois... Ou pelo menos de um deles depois de escutar uma série de desculpas vindas por parte de Milo.

–... Bom... Saber eu sei... – Passou alguns minutos tentando falar, mas no final sempre desistia. – Desculpa... ... Ok! Foi mal... Tem razão... Eu... Olha... Calma, Saga!... Relaxa homem! – Começava a parecer realmente intimidado. – Ta bom, eu juro nunca mais lotar sua caixa de e-mails com perguntas estúpidas e power points sem sentido, juro também não deixar mais mensagens na sua secretária nem que minha vida dependa disso e também não mando mais torpedos idiotas pra você, ouviu? – Do outro lado veio uma concordância nada amigável. – Mas claro que é só até me esquecer disso tudo. Agora passa de volta pro teu irmão que ninguém te chamou na conversa! – Sorriu ao ouvir um suspiro contrariado do outro.

"Mas será possível?" Pensava Kamus meio boquiaberto. "Falando dessa forma até mesmo com Saga? Aquele Saga Gemini?!..."

Se bem lembrava, Saga Gemini era um nome muito conhecido e respeitado no meio do mundo dos empresários. Principalmente por que, apesar de ser considerado muito jovem para o ramo, era um homem de grande responsabilidade e tato para negócios. Uma pessoa muito influente, diga-se de passagem, tanto que qualquer um pensaria no mínimo umas mil vezes antes de comprar briga com o sujeito. Aquele grego escandaloso não poderia estar falando com a mesma pessoa... Ou poderia?

– Fica assim não, Tesudo! Você sabe que é meu gêmeo favorito... – Falou com jeitinho, mas deixando os olhos do francês esbugalhados e achando que fora apenas com seu palavreado resolveu completar. – E sabe também que se dependesse do Saga eu broxava de primeira! – Sussurrou arrancando algumas risadas incrédulas do amigo na linha. – Jeito?! Quem é que precisa disso hoje em dia? E aproveitando que você está na escuta, diz aí: Que raios vai rolar este final de semana?... ... Sei... Uhum... Legal! – Continuou escutando pra ver onde é que o outro iria chegar, mas parecia que Kanon falava bastante quando queria. – Ah é?... – Disse meio desanimado – Quer dizer que não vai dar pra reunir a galera este sábado?... Bom... É um direito dele... Eu entendo... – Mais um tempo na escuta. – Calma, não vou morrer por causa disso... Mas claro que você está incumbido de pegar um autografo do pessoal da _Solaris_ pra mim, valeu? – Ouviu mais algumas palavras que sabia serem de consolação. – Ta ok! Outro... E não esquece de mandar o Saga a mxrdx! Até!...

Foi com um certo pesar que Milo desligou o aparelho, percebendo que, naquele momento, todos os seus movimentos estavam sendo acompanhados pelo olhar gélido e meio desconfiado de seu acompanhante. Mesmo assim permitiu-se ficar em silêncio durante alguns segundos, deixando evidente que estava tentando digerir alguma noticia ruim.

Do Seu lado, Kamus esperava que o outro comentasse algo, do contrário não tinha por que se manifestar.

– Pelo visto este final de semana não vai ter boate... – Finalmente comentou, endireitando-se no seu lugar e colocando as mãos sobre a mesa onde começava a brincar com o aparelho de telefone sem muita animação. – Era bom de mais pra ser verdade.

O aquariano ficou observando. De idiota arrogante repentinamente o rapaz a sua frente havia se transformado nalguma coisa que mais lembrava uma criança a qual acabara de perder um doce. Continuou quieto como era seu normal mesmo que, estranhamente, dentro de sua cabeça alguma coisa o empurrasse para dizer algo. E estava quase, quando Milo resolveu abrir a boca novamente.

– Eu estava falando com um amigo dono de uma boate... Parece que vai haver uma festa e tanto lá, mas não vai dar pra ir... – Suspirou desanimado. – Droga, de todas as bandas que podiam ter convidado... Justo a Solaris?

Levantou os olhos para o nada dando um sorriso brincalhão para disfarçar seu descontentamento como se estivesse ironizando a situação. De certa forma esse gesto desarmou o ruivo mesmo que inconscientemente, fazendo sua expressão ficar um pouco mais serena enquanto encarava o grego sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

– Garoto de sorte este tal de... de... Como é que era mesmo? – Parou um pouco para pensar enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha. Saga havia lhe dito o nome do aniversariante, mas só conseguia lembrar duma coisa famosa a qual Shaka adorava praticar quando tinha um tempo livre fora de suas meditações. – Yoga?!...

– Hyoga (7)!... – Consertou o outro com ar desanimado. – Aquele fedelho arrogante se chama Hyoga...

– Isso mesmo!! – O loiro respondeu. – Ele mesm...

Não se dando tempo para completar a frase, Milo voltou seus olhos para o francês estranhando a maneira como havia sido corrigido na hora em que dissera o nome do fedelho de sorte. E pior, ouvira direito ou até mesmo algum adjetivo maldoso fora dado ao garoto por parte do picolé de chuchu a sua frente?

– Espera um pouco... – Disse lentamente. – Por acaso você sabe de quem está falando?...

– Acho que estou falando da única pessoa que está para dar uma festa numa boate qualquer e tem uma família que adora mimá-lo para gastar uma fortuna alugando os serviços de alguma banda do momento, a fim de animar o aniversário daquela peste mal criada nascida na Rússia.

Além de assustado o escorpiano estava escandalizado! Era a primeira vez que via Kamus abrir a boca para dizer uma frase daquele tamanho, ainda por cima com aquele tipo de conteúdo.

O aquariano, algum tempo depois, não conseguiu mais suportar aquela cara de bobo fitando-o como se fosse algum tipo de alegoria de carnaval e resolveu falar logo de uma vez.

– Conheço muito bem esse tal de Alexei Hyoga Yukida... – Continuou. – Somos primos.

–... O QUÊ?!!

-

**Continua... **

-

* * *

_Cenas do próximo capítulo:_

Milo: Hei! Volta aqui, Washu! (irado) Cadê o resto da história?!

Washu: Como assim cadê o resto? (fazendo-se de desentendida) ...¬¬

Milo: Se eu me lembro bem, no segundo capitulo você colocou, neste quadro da fic, cenas que não apareceram NESTE capítulo. Explique-se!

Washu: ... Vai à mxrdx você também... ¬¬ (Saga e Kanon aplaudem em algum lugar não muito distante)

Milo: Ora sua...

Kamus: Calma vocês dois! (suspiro impaciente)

Milo: Mas Kamus...

Kamus: Quieto! (Olhar de seca pimenteira) Washu... ¬¬

Washu: Ok! (levanta as mãos em sinal de paz para o olhar de Kamus e quase derrete) Eu confesso que fiz um pequeno erro de cálculo... Aquelas cenas não estão neste capítulo porque eu não sabia que ele ia ficar tão grande. Ou seja, são cenas do PRÓXIMO capítulo... ou do próximo depois do próximo...

Kamus: -.-'

Milo: Um GRANDE pequeno erro de cálculo, então... ¬¬

Washu: ... "."

* * *

Pra quem queria saber o que eram os numerozinhos .: 

(1) – Que Delícia! (Acho que foi isso mesmo que o Mu disse...)

(2) – _"O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias"_: Um livro muito doido escrito por Douglas Adams. Saiu até um filme com essa budega aê! Não sei se o filme é bom porque não assisti, mas a obra é simplesmente de mais! O Cara teve a manha para descrever as confusões da sociedade humana numa comedia bastante inteligente ainda por cima usando o universo inteiro no meio da viagem! Ui... Tem continuação com os livros: "O Restaurante no Fim do Universo", "A Vida, o Universo e Tudo Mais" e "Até Mais, e Obrigado Pelos Peixes!" Recomendo tudo! XD

(3) – _Solaris_: Eu inventei o nome da banda... Alguma sugestão para os possíveis integrantes? .'

(4) – _Montinho_: Quem nunca brincou disso com os amigos não teve infância. É sempre assim: a gente escolhe uma vitima e todos pulam em cima dela pegando-a de surpresa. O lance é conseguir fazer a pessoa estatelar no chão e o resto da galera deitar em cima virando um montinho.

(5) – _Gemini's Dimension_: É uma boate dirigida por Kanon, mas quem toma conta mesmo é o Saga... Acho que mencionei este nome no capítulo 1.

(6) – _Cosmos_: Eu vi a serie de TV que passou nos anos 80 e que agora está sendo vendida em DVD, mas quem leu o livro foi minha irmã. Acabei me apaixonando pelo Carl Sagan, o cara além de crânio explicava as coisas de um jeito tão doido! E pra conseguir fazer que eu entenda alguma coisa é bem... difícil (pra não dizer quase impossível com relação a astronomia).

(7) – _Hyoga_: Yoga, Ioga... Bah! Era assim que eu falava o nome do coitado quando assistia a série na TV a muuuuuito tempo atrás. Então assisti em japa e vi que os caras falavam Hyoga (Riôga é o jeito que se fala? pensei... eu heim 'o0)... Mesmo assim não ia perder a oportunidade de fazer um trocadilho com o Shaka no meio! XD

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... 

Saudações meu povo sem esquecer de minha pova!  
Olha que desta vez o estrago foi geral! Por isso serei breve...

Parir este capítulo foi complicado, principalmente porque eu reescrevia algumas partes o tempo todo. Larguei o caderno de vez e tou só digitando pra ver se anda mais depressa. O problema é que eu travo tanto quanto meu PC (que deu muito pití, diga-se de passagem).

Meus agradecimentos ao pessoal que leu e teve paciência pra esperar essa marmota ser atualizada. Não respondi aos outros reviews ainda porque esta porcaria de site num ta deixando direito.

SCO!! NÃO TÔ NEM CONSEGUINDO POSTAR REVIEW!! AAAAAAI!!! E tou rezando pra conseguir postar a fic... ¬¬

Por tanto, se você acabou de ler o cap. 3, ou foi porque eu finalmente consegui ou porque pedi alguém pra postar pra mim... Ou porque teve paciência mesmo... Ta grandinho... Ui .

Um muito obrigada especial para **_Litha _**_(Beta querida que agüenta minha torração de saco)_, **_Bela_**, **_Blanxe_**, **_Musette_**, **_Ilia _**_(Que também agüenta pacientemente minhas variações mentais)_, **_Sin _**_(A quem eu devo inspirações sobre Mu e Shaka e que também agüenta meus falatórios)_,**_ Jessi_**, **_Narcisa_,** **_Shakinha, Allkiedis, Patin, Anne L. Mouton, Hokuto-chan, Mii e Tanko _**_(A muieh que fez meu coração falhar por ter colorido um desenho meu!!! ). _A galerinha Duka que deixou Review!!!

E pra quem quiser conferir o fanart: **img . photobucket . com / albums / v403 / Washu**(coloque aqui o Underline ou traço abaixo)**M / Fanartes / MiloKamusEscarlate.jpg** (sem os espaços)  
Explicações: Foi inspirado na Fic **_"O Escorpião Escarlate"_** da **_Bela-Patty_**

Bom... Era isso!  
Caracas! E eu que disse que iria ser breve!

Você acreditou mesmo? MUAHAHAHAHA!XD

Até o capítulo 4 se eu não surtar até lá, valeu?  
Bjins!

Washu M-Poemas (Quem avisa amigo é, quem cala consente, quem tagarela come mosca e quem espirra ta doente... .)

°Ao final de tudo, Litha sai correndo atrás de Wa-chan pelas piadinhas cretinas ao longo da fic pela parte do adorável escorpiano (nem comento aqui senão vira um testamento, e ela ainda é poeteira XD )°

"Nham! (Pula em cima de Litha e morde) Valeu muieh!!! Sem você várias cenas deste capítulo não teriam existido! Huahuahauhauhua! E SIM, eu poeto!!! (Washu-On-The-Run-mode-on) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

... ... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
...

17/02/2007


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título:** Pouco a Pouco 

**Resumo: **_Eles são totalmente diferentes e pouco a pouco se tornaram amigos. Mas personalidades conflitantes e passados obscuros podem acabar com um bom relacionamento... Ou tornar o mesmo mais forte e profundo._

**Anime: **_Saint Seiya_

**Casal: **_Milo e Kamus._

**Classificação: **_UA, YAOI, Romance, Drama, Comédia, Variação Mental..._

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de _**Saint Seiya**_ pertencem a _**Masami Kurumada**_, _**Toei Animation**_ e _**Bandai**_. Só estou escrevendo esse treco por que, num belo dia, uma idéia esquisita caiu do nada na minha cabeça contendo alguns personagens desta série. Doeu muito! Então resolvi escrevê-la para ver se me livro do trauma... Oo'

**Uma breve explicação:...**

Coloquei no meio da Fic personagens que não aparecem na série de TV ou no Mangá. Pode ser que eu invente mais alguns pais, mães, irmãos, tios, sogras, papagaios, patos, cachorros ou qualquer outra coisa viva que vá aparecer nesse treco. .

**Orientação Psicológica** (It's raining men!!! XD):

**ISSAKI É FIC YAOI!!! OU SEJA, CONTÉM RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO (ou de qualquer outro tipo mais caliente) ENTRE HOMENS.**

Por tanto, se não gosta do assunto ou tem menos de 18 anos, não leia, por favor. Não vai ser bom pra você... T.T'

* * *

Doeu... Mas saiu... --'

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ...  
... ... ... ... ...  
... ... ... ...  
... ... ...  
... ...  
... 

**Pouco a Pouco**

**Capítulo 4: Uma Proposta Indecente...**

... ... ... ... ...  
... ... ...  
...

Mais uma vez caiu o costumeiro silêncio, mas pelo menos o clima havia subitamente passado de infeliz para surpreso, e Milo não pode esconder o tamanho de seu assombro ao ouvir aquela afirmação direta de Kamus.

– Primos?! – Exclamou o grego ainda perplexo. – Quer dizer que o cara cheio da grana é seu primo?

– Isso... – Respondeu parecendo pesaroso como se aquilo fosse um castigo.

– E ele é Russo?! – Indagou o loiro curioso. – Mas a sua família não é francesa?

– De minha parte sim... – E completou antes que o tagarela tivesse a chance de perguntar outra vez. – Mas tia Natássia casou-se com um empresário japonês e teve Hyoga enquanto moravam na Rússia.

– E hoje moram na Grécia... Credo! – Concluiu Milo, achando graça naquela salada de países envolvidos. – Sua família é uma bagunça.

– Obrigado pela parte que me toca...

O tom de ironia do ruivo era altamente notável, mas ao fixar sua visão no rosto do escorpiano com um de seus olhares mais que congelados, encontrou apenas a feição de alguém que parecia fazer um grande esforço para entender o pior dos problemas matemáticos existentes.

– Você... – O loiro pausou parecendo ponderar antes de perguntar. – Parece não gostar muito dele...

– Não é bem assim...

– Então como é?

– Não acha que está perguntando de mais sobre algo que não lhe diz respeito? – O semblante do francês não obteve um mínimo de alteração apesar de sua voz ter saído pouco mais alta que o normal.

– Ora, como não? – Presenteou-lhe com um de seus sorrisos mais sarcásticos. Quem o visse poderia jurar que havia roubado a mania de Shaka. – O menino é seu primo, dono da festa e quero desesperadamente entrar nessa, claro que estou interessado no garoto! – Tombou o corpo pra frente na mesa, ansioso. - Desembucha! Como ele é, onde se encontra e assim por diante!

– Você... não tem um mínimo de noção?... – Ouviu-se um suspiro cansado de Kamus enquanto este tentava manter sua calma.

– Por acaso alguma vez eu disse que tinha?

Por alguns segundos foi a vez do aquariano não saber o que dizer. Sua feição havia mudado consideravelmente observando aquela cara nada ofendida e completamente animada a sua frente. Parecia ter acabado de proferir um elogio sendo aceito com excesso de gosto pelo seu acompanhante.

– Olha... – Suspirou, tornando a resgatar nem que fosse um ínfimo pedaço de sua paciência. – Se você quer realmente ir a esta festa porque não telefona para Clarice? Ela lhe passou seu número achando que somos amigos... É -

– Clarice? O que ela tem a ver com isso? – Cortou-o.

– Continuando – Tentou não se irritar, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil segurar-se para não esganar o grego. – É ela quem está organizando tudo. Só precisa lembrá-la quem você é e vai poder conseguir quantos convites quiser se é isso o que -

– Peraê! – Mais um corte nas frases do aquariano, que apesar de não ter demonstrado sua raiva abertamente não deixou de apertar o braço de sua cadeira fazendo seus dedos ficarem brancos de tanta força que empregava. –... Será que não tem problema se eu ligar? Ela só me viu uma vez na vida, e eu nem conheço este outro primo seu...

Qualquer coisa. Simplesmente qualquer coisa. Estaria disposto a fazer de um tudo para se livrar de uma vez por todas daquela maritaca infeliz que no dia anterior ousou cruzar o seu caminho.

Inspirou... Expirou. Acalmou-se e pensou mais um bocado. Parecia que a festa de Hyoga até viria a calhar... Estava mesmo imaginando um jeito de "quitar" a ajuda que o grego oferecera-lhe com relação a sua prima na segunda.

– Deixe que esta parte eu mesmo resolvo... – Manifestou-se tirando o celular do bolso e voltando a sua pose friamente habitual. – Assim posso ficar tranqüilo de que realmente não esteja lhe devendo nada.

...o§O§o...

Aquele havia se transformado num dos dias mais irritantes que tivera notícias em toda sua vida. Como se não bastasse a mesma velha rotina chata de ter que aparecer quase todos os dias no colégio e agüentar boa parte daqueles puxa-sacos enquanto fazia o possível para manter as aparências, evitando de mandar todos à famosa PQP, ainda havia o fato de seu celular não dar um minuto sequer de trégua, pois já estava se aproximando do grande dia, o que o impedia de desligá-lo caso aparecesse alguma ligação que valesse a pena ser atendida.

A cada novo toque, apressava-se em olhar para a telinha azul do aparelho verificando o número correspondente a quem o solicitava, e bufava ao notar que não era nenhum daqueles que gostaria de responder.

Seu mau-humor começava a extrapolar os limites da sua impaciência, deixando-o ainda mais carrancudo que de costume e fazendo seu semblante demoníaco assustar até mesmo seu motorista que o levava de volta para casa.

– Droga!... – Exclamou mais uma vez enquanto guardava o telefone dentro de sua mochila.

Havia 5 números os quais ele atenderia. Para 2 deles o faria sem pestanejar. E apenas 1 era o único que não estava confirmado de ir à tão esperada festa de seu aniversário. Esperava que a pessoa lhe desse uma resposta satisfatória na última hora. Ou que pelo menos desse sinal de vida para que travassem uma batalha ferrenha como na maioria dos casos.

Sentiu que o carro parou. E mal esperou o motorista sair para abrir-lhe a porta. Somente abriu saída no veículo negro e murmurou um "Obrigado e bom resto de tarde pra você, George.", o que foi até um bem feito vindo de sua parte. Com certeza, nas condições em que estava, era capaz de dar um soco em qualquer rosto que aparecesse em seu caminho. Apostava que nem mesmo sua bela face num espelho ele perdoaria.

Entrou na mansão de seu pai atravessando o imenso hall decorado em estilo clássico com passos estressados, o que não combinava em nada com as duas estátuas de feições serenas que pareciam guardar a entrada da sala principal. Recinto que guardava as duas imponentes escadas finalizadas em mármore branco que erguiam caminho para o segundo andar, onde se localizava seu quarto. Queria trancar-se lá dentro logo de uma vez, mas uma voz o despertou daquele hipnotismo em seu trajeto fazendo-o voltar à realidade.

Estava no segundo degrau da escada quando resolveu seguir aquela voz delicada ainda sem entender bem o que ela dizia por sua considerável distância, mas que mesmo assim estava guiando-o para a biblioteca.

A porta estava aberta, contudo, nem precisava entrar no local para saber quem estava de papo furado ali dentro.

– Ok, não se preocupe. Farei o possível apesar de achar que não vai ser tão difícil conseguir os convites... – A voz pausou mais uns segundos. – Tudo bem, eu entendo, apesar de não concordar. Mesmo assim falarei com ele. – Mais uma pausa para escutar. – Outro para você, Kamus, querido! Aproveita e manda um abraço pro seu amigo por mim... Até!

Desligou ainda distraída, mas bastou olhar para a porta da biblioteca e sobressaltar-se com o vulto a sua frente.

– Por, Zeus, Hyoga! Quer me matar do coração! – Voltou a relaxar no sofá onde estava. – Pelo menos avise quando estiver por perto...

O adolescente apenas continuou parado fitando o rosto pequeno e delicado da mulher, enquanto sua pálida figura recostava-se ao portal da entrada, ainda meditando sobre o que conseguiu captar da conversa que seus primos tiveram segundos atrás.

– Kamus tem um amigo na faculdade?! – Disse após um longo tempo de silêncio.

Clarice entendeu o porquê da pergunta perfeitamente, pois desde que o russo se entendia por gente, nunca ouvira uma palavra sequer sobre amigos que Kamus tivesse.

– Sim! – Respondeu abrindo-lhe um grande sorriso. – Não é maravilhoso, Oga? Nosso primo parece estar ficando sociável! O que já não era sem tempo...

– Eu... não acredito... – Balbuciou o loirinho antes de realmente voltar a si. Aquela história não podia estar certa. – Quem é esse cara?

– Alguém que ele conheceu o curso que faz. Parece que são da mesma turma este ano. O nome dele é Milo.

– Ele nunca comentou nada sobre isso com a gente!

– Vai ver porque eles se conheceram há pouco tempo. Mas o que importa? – Voltou a folhear o livro que ficara um bom tempo descansando em cima do sofá enquanto estava respondendo a ligação.

– O que importa? O que importa?! – Indagou em voz alta, mas que não transparecia aquela irritação apresentada ao voltar para casa. Parecia mais que estava inseguro e bastante preocupado com aquela notícia. – Precisamos descobrir quem é esse cara, onde mora, o que ele faz da vida, onde...

– Mas pra que toda essa neurose, garoto? – Voltou a pousar o livro no sofá.

– Clarice, por acaso já pensou na possibilidade de ser algum idiota qualquer querendo se aproveitar do nosso primo?

– Ah, pára com isso, Hyoga! Que preocupação mais boba. – Arqueou as sobrancelhas lançando um olhar macarrônico ao garoto. – Kamus tem idade e sabe se defender sozinho.

– Sei, sei... – Fingiu que concordava, tentando provocar sua ouvinte.

– E tem mais! – Retrucou Clarice que agora havia perdido toda sua vontade de ler. – Eu conheci o rapaz. Não me pareceu uma pessoa ruim...

– Você o conheceu?

– Sim...

– Quando?

– Ontem à tarde. Nós três almoçamos juntos perto da faculdade.

– E você só me diz isso agora? – Os olhos do adolescente se abriram completamente e o azul de suas íris ficou tão exposto à luz, que parecia ter ficado mais claro, quase branco. – Almoçaram ontem e você só me diz hoje?!

– Pára com esse interrogatório, moleque! Parece até que está morrendo de ciúmes...

– Ciúmes?! – Exaltou-se. – Eu não! Estou apenas preocupado com o Kamus.

Agora sim, parecia que havia arrancado a casca da ferida do garoto. Mas como não queria saber de uma outra briga com aquela cabecinha de vento mimada...

– Tenha calma!... – Suspirou nervosa. – Não quer saber por que ele ligou?

–... O que ele queria?... – Agora uma gota de esperança parecia ter voltado ao rosto do menino deixando-o um pouco mais corado e vivo.

– Nada de mais... – Deu de ombros. – Apenas me pediu para arranjar um convite para sua festa neste sábado, MAS... – Reforçou a palavra antes que o sorrisinho no rosto do garoto se alargasse muito. – Antes que você fique todo animado, o convite não é pra ele e fez questão de deixar isto bem claro.

–... Espera um pouco aí... – Replicou desconfiado. – Pra que ele quer um convite se não pretende dar o ar da graça?

– Bem... – Iniciou a garota já sabendo que algo naquilo tudo não iria prestar... – Ele disse que Milo era muito fã da banda Solaris, assim como você...

– Olha aí! Eu não falei?! – O Loirinho tornou a se exasperar. – Mal ficamos sabendo da existência desta "amizade" e o cara já está se aproveitando da situação!

– Ai, Hyoga... Pensa o que você quiser... Não vai fazer diferença mesmo...

– E mesmo que não seja nada disso... Olha que situação ridícula! – Disse Hyoga enquanto analisava os fatos. – Nosso primo liga para VOCÊ, pedindo um convite assinado para que um amigo DELE possa entrar na MINHA festa, sendo que o PRÓPRIO idiota que pediu não vai!

– Ok! – Falou Clarice com seu ar mais que cansado. – Vamos tentar explicar novamente a situação com todos os detalhes importantes incluídos.

– Como assim, detalhes importantes?

– O amigo dele gosta muito da banda Solaris, não é? E você sabe perfeitamente que nosso priminho querido odeia lugares lotados e barulhentos, certo? – Prosseguiu assim que o outro mostrou entender com um menear de cabeça. – Pronto! A parte do convite já está devidamente explicada.

– Certo! – Concordou desanimado. – Mas porque ele tinha de ligar pra você e não direto pra mim?

– Hyoguinha meu adorado, você conhece perfeitamente o temperamento do Kamus, não é, querido?... – Mais uma vez esperou que o outro concordasse para continuar. – Pois bem, pelo que eu me lembro de ontem, alguém parece ter batido o telefone na cara dele no meio de uma discussão...

Ops! Desta parte havia se esquecido completamente. Prova disso era que ainda estava esperando um telefonema do primo sendo que, para evitar maiores confusões, ele seria a última pessoa para quem o ruivo ligaria. Percebendo o seu grande fora levou uma das mãos a testa e deslizou a palma pelo rosto demonstrando total falta de paciência consigo mesmo.

– Pois então, você poderia aproveitar esta situação assinando um convite para o amigo dele amigavelmente... Tenho certeza que o Kamus apreciaria muito a sua boa vontade e acabaria esquecendo aquela briga de ontem.

O garoto ainda permaneceu estático por algum tempo. Era impressão sua ou realmente tudo naquele dia estava de conspiração contra suas vontades? Pelo jeito haveria de abdicar de seu orgulho de adolescente para poder fazer algum tipo de média com o francês e contentar-se com o fato de ter um almoço comum, e sem graça, com o mesmo no próximo domingo... Sem contar que teria de ser anfitrião deste suposto "amigo" do Kamus já não achando que este talzinho fosse flor que se cheire, pois, afinal de contas, quem além de Clarice e ele mesmo conseguiam ficar perto daquele cubo de gelo por mais de 30 minutos sem dar-lhe um belo chute no traseiro? Sabia que o primo era muito arredio e costumava espantar qualquer pessoa em questão de segundos. Mas infelizmente, neste caso, parecia que não iria poder fazer nada.

– Ta legal... – Deu-se por vencido. – Eu assino os convites. Apenas peça a este tal de Milo para passar suas informações necessárias que eu...

Silêncio.

Um brilho adornou seu olhar e agora aquelas íris azuis de tonalidade intensa vibravam maliciosamente pela idéia que acabara de ocorrer-lhe. Um sorrisinho irônico instalou-se nos lábios rosados e pela primeira vez sentiu-se um tanto animado com aquela situação repentina.

–... Eu posso até assinar... – Encarou a prima mais uma vez sem conseguir esconder direito suas intenções. – E nem precisa ter o trabalho de pedi-lo as informações... Deixe que eu mesmo faço isso. É só me passar o telefone dele...

– Ora, tudo bem... Não acho que ele iria se importar de... Alexei Hyoga Yukida! – Exclamou assim que notou a expressão sarcástica no rosto claramente mais iluminado de seu primo. – O que é que você está aprontando desta vez?

– Nada, ué... – Fingiu-se de ofendido. – Por acaso eu tenho que estar constantemente pensando em fazer coisas erradas?

– Sei... – Replicou desconfiada. – E este sorrisinho esquisito na sua cara? Posso saber o porquê?

– Que saco Clarice! Será que eu sempre tenho de estar aprontando alguma coisa? – Voltou a seu semblante impaciente de sempre. – Faz um favor! Apenas dê-me o telefone do sujeito antes do anoitecer que eu mesmo quero resolver este assunto. – Falou enquanto saia da biblioteca e tomando o rumo anterior em busca de seu quarto.

Clarice ainda permaneceu algum tempo em silêncio apenas tentando adivinhar o que é que poderia estar se passando nas idéias contorcidas daquele garoto o qual conhecia perfeitamente. Suspirou pesadamente e mais uma vez aquela sensação inquietante de que alguma coisa daria errada tornou a assombrar sua cabeça.

– Esse moleque... – Pensou alto. – É bom ficar de olho nele...

...o§O§o...

Já saindo do restaurante, em direção ao estacionamento...

– Puxa! Eu nem acredito que vou num show da banda! – Exclamou o escorpiano sorrindo até as orelhas. – Estava esperando que eles voltassem para a Grécia, mas parece que se apaixonaram pelo Reino Unido... Não é pra menos, pois fazem muito sucesso por lá...

Kamus absteve-se de comentários. Não estava nem aí para as modinhas da atualidade, muito menos para bandas provavelmente produzidas para agradar a gregos e troianos no meio do mundo industrializado a que todos pertenciam. Estava mais interessado, mesmo, era em encontrar seu veículo com os olhos enquanto caminhava na direção do estacionamento.

– E você? – Perguntou o loiro ainda contagiado pela euforia. – Gosta do som dos caras?

– Nem faço idéia do que eles tocam. – Apertou o passo ao reconhecer seu carro no meio de vários outros.

– Mas com certeza já deve ter ouvido alguma coisa deles, não é? – Insistiu, andando um pouco mais rápido para acompanhar o ritmo do colega. – Seu primo é fã deles... Deve pelo menos conhecer o Single!

– Não costumo escutar música com meu primo. – Foi seco e cortante pra ver se acabava com aquele assunto nada-a-ver naquele exato momento.

– Hmm... – Ponderou Milo por alguns segundos. – Tive a esperança de ele ter apresentado pelo menos algum hit da banda... Mas pelo visto também não deve conviver muito tempo com o garoto. E se convive...

O comentário de alguma forma havia chamado à atenção do aquariano, pois este havia sido a primeira vez a qual voltava-se para o grego e o encarava abertamente como se o outro tivesse dito algo que não deveria.

– O que foi? – Perguntou o escorpião assustando-se com o súbito olhar do francês.

Ao perceber o leve semblante confuso que o observado apresentava, foi que Kamus resolveu não dizer nada. Muito menos para mandá-lo parar de analisar a vida alheia. Talvez o seu mais novo seguidor realmente estivesse com algum tipo de parafuso solto a nadar por entre seus miolos, impossibilitando-o de perceber que estava tentando afastá-lo com seu mais puro descaso.

– Não é nada... – Suspirou entediado voltando-se novamente para o automóvel.

Não sendo nada, Milo deu de ombros e olhou no relógio de seu celular. Tinha outro compromisso e já passava da hora de ir para o local marcado por ele, Shaka e Mu para que pudessem fazer as compras necessárias. Isso porque sabia muito bem que se deixasse nas mãos daqueles dois "naturebas", corria o risco de sofrer uma dieta vegetariana forçada, já que o indiano vivia reclamando do alto consumo de carne por parte dos dois gregos, os quais tinha certeza de possuírem grau suficientemente alto de colesterol para enfartarem. Aiória ficou de pegá-los de carro após o expediente e se o leonino supostamente notasse que faltava sua preciosa cota de proteínas diárias naquela compra, cabeças iriam rolar.

– Droga! – Exclamou chamando por acaso a atenção do ser pálido a sua frente. – Infelizmente o tempo passa muito rápido quando a gente está se divertindo. – Deu uma pequena pausa e em troca recebeu apenas uma expressão confusa daquele o qual nem sabia que estava importunando. – Bom, é melhor eu ir andando...

– Não vai querer uma carona?...

"Mas o que você está fazendo seu idiota?!". O aquariano perguntou-se mentalmente. Mas a verdade era que, de alguma forma, não conseguiu frear sua língua antes do estrago ter sido feito. Sua mente lhe dizia o tempo inteiro para cortar qualquer tipo de contato com aquele grego desde o dia anterior quando este entrara em seu caminho. Contudo, agora que fazia, em silêncio, um pequeno resumo de seu dia, viu que estava sendo impulsionado a fazer tudo o que nem passara por sua cabeça. Primeiro a situação ridícula do pirulito, sendo que nem fã de doces ele era. O convite para o almoço que pretendia recusar, mas quando deu por si já estavam no restaurante. E agora oferecia carona novamente? Ta certo que disse aquilo sem raciocinar... Mas desde quando ele deixara de pensar para falar?

– Desta vez vou recusar... – Disse o grego ajeitando sua mochila nas costas. – Tenho um compromisso e o local do encontro não fica muito longe daqui. Quero aproveitar pra esticar as canelas!

Kamus resolveu não insistir ficando calado por alguns instantes, ainda ponderando sobre o ocorrido e, vendo que Milo também fazia parte deste silêncio levemente perturbador, colocou sua própria bolsa em cima do capô do carro e abriu-lhe um dos compartimentos tirando o livro que fora esquecido consigo.

– Aqui está! – Disse o ruivo estendendo-lhe o objeto.

– Obrigado... – Agradeceu apanhando-o de volta e parando os olhos na capa por alguns segundos antes de voltar-se para Kamus com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Bom! É nestas horas que se faz valer toda educação que minha família me deu!

O ruivo, por reflexo, recuou, mas estava exatamente entre o carro e o mesmo grego que o envolveu com seus braços fortes, apertando-o de encontro ao próprio peito. Kamus se sentiu altamente incomodado. Estava completamente preso pela pressão que os braços do outro faziam sobre os dele, sentia claramente o peito largo prensado contra seu tronco e não conseguia ver nada além daquela cabeleira loira que insistia em tampar-lhe a visão.

E assim ficaram durante algum tempo que parecia durar uma eternidade. Veio então uma sensação angustiante de estar amarrado e sufocando enquanto era envolvido, como se o mundo estivesse entalado em sua garganta. Seu cérebro deu completo branco o que simplesmente congelou-o no lugar e não sabia dizer quantos séculos aquilo ainda duraria. Sabia apenas que não estava sendo ameaçado, mas sentiu-se aflito, o que não fazia sentido.

– Valeu cara! – Disse o moreno ainda vibrante de alegria. – Por falar com a sua prima pra conseguir minha entrada pro show.

A voz brincalhona soou nos ouvidos do ruivo fazendo-o acordar de seu transe repentino. E antes que pudesse fazer algum movimento para se livrar sentiu duas mãos grandes, mas cuidadosas envolverem-lhe o rosto e em seguida um rápido prensar de lábios em sua testa.

– Nunca vou me esquecer disto, Kamus!

O aquariano ficou estacado durante mais algum tempo, sem sequer conseguir captar o resto das palavras que o grego despejara antes de dar as costas e sumir dali. Por vários minutos fez o que mais costumava fazer nestas situações sem respostas. Pensar até que conseguisse achar algum sentido em tudo aquilo que havia experimentado por conta de um gesto comum daqueles. Nada! Parecia que seu cérebro havia sido puxado da tomada tamanho o vazio que ainda se encontrava, tal como se tivessem passado uma borracha e apagado tudo sem direito nenhum de backup. Abriu a porta do veículo e sentou no banco do motorista ainda meio hesitante de para onde ir naquela ocasião.

Contudo... e aquele sentimento? Não se lembrava de quando, nem como e nem onde... Mas com toda a certeza, em algum momento de sua vida, provara da mesma sensação. Do mesmo jeito de quando estava no abraço de Milo.

...o§O§o...

Alguém morreria. Definitivamente alguém morreria naquela tarde e estava receosamente certo disso, pois quanto mais observava a cara impaciente e os movimentos nervosos que Shaka fazia ao jogar sua franja para longe de seus olhos, com mais medo ficava.

Sim, medo! Temia pelo pobre coitado causador de toda aquela ira estampada no cenho tenso e contrariado de seu companheiro. E enquanto o mesmo obrigava-se a conter o mau-humor em silêncio, com certeza imaginava mil e uma maneiras de despejá-lo dolorosamente em cima de Milo quando este resolvesse aparecer.

Mas enquanto Mu pensava num jeito de evitar um provável homicídio com requintes de crueldade, o loiro ao lado só conseguia formar uma única frase em sua mente. "Ele está atrasado!"

E ele realmente estava atrasado. Ou melhor, estava SEMPRE atrasado. E o infeliz ainda sabia perfeitamente que o precioso tempo do indiano era minuciosamente cronometrado. Se pudesse enfiar a mão no crânio daquele grego desmiolado, com certeza seria para ajustar os neurônios que controlavam sua noção de organização. Isto é, se ele tivesse alguma! Mas se não tivesse, instalaria. E o primeiro _"upgrade"_ que faria incluía-se na parte que diz respeito à pontualidade.

Enfim avistaram ao longe uma figura morena alta, com seus longos cabelos ondulados e cacheados nas pontas.

Andava despreocupado, completamente distraído, enquanto observava divertido aquele monte de turistas cruzando de um lado para o outro disparando flashes por todos os cantos, registrando imagens que levariam como simples recordações pra casa. Num minuto estava se sentindo o verdadeiro Dono do Mundo, pois aquelas maravilhas eram Patrimônios Gregos. E como ele mesmo era um, sentia-se um tanto orgulhoso por ver que todos idolatravam uma coisa que era, de certa forma, sua. Sem contar que também estava experimentando a sensação de ser um certo ornamento embelezador de sua terra, já que várias pessoas estavam a fitá-lo bastante surpresas com sua presença.

"Verdade seja dita..." Pensou abrindo um largo sorriso aproveitando para deixar seu charme mais a vista do deleite de todos. "Meus pais estavam muito inspirados pelos deuses no dia da minha concepção!"

Porém, ao dar-se conta da presença de seus dois amigos parados à esquina mais próxima, o sorriso maroto morreu em sua face dando lugar a uma pontinha de aflição, enquanto apertava o passo na tentativa fracassada de demonstrar que viera o mais rápido possível.

Notou o rosto lívido do outro loiro que, no momento, não revelava uma única ruga de expressão. O que não era lá bom sinal, pois quando Shaka ficava muito sério, depois que algo nada agradável lhe acontecia, só podia significar uma única coisa... Que ele estava realmente pxtx...

Aproximava-se então com bastante cuidado, rezando aos Deuses gregos, Buda, Cristo e qualquer outro tipo de entidade forte o bastante para que o protegesse se possível, daqueles olhos azuis faiscantes que o miravam perigosamente...

...o§O§o...

Mais uma vez o quarto encontrava-se trancado...

Ótimo! Era o suficiente para discernirem que não estava disposto a tolerar torramento de saco pelo resto do dia. Não que todos entrassem ali apenas para contradizê-lo, mas, às vezes, o mínimo fato de olhar para a cara de qualquer pessoa, quando estava ansioso, o dava nos nervos. E para evitar ficar pensando muito nos últimos acontecimentos, limitava-se a jogar um de seus favoritos do playstation... Mesmo que já estivesse algumas poucas horas tentando passar do 7º jogador no modo de eliminatórias e a maldita máquina o barrasse no meio do caminho.

Desistiu desligando o aparelho de qualquer jeito sem retirar o CD e, logo em seguida, arrastou-se até seu leito onde sua mochila descansava esparramada.

Deitou-se de costas fitando um ponto qualquer no teto, o qual parecia fazer-lhe viajar na maionese de seus pensamentos, enquanto a tediosa preguiça de fazer os deveres de casa tomava conta de seu corpo aos poucos.

Dormiria se estivesse com sono ignorando seus afazeres, pois não tinha vontade nenhuma de fazer aquilo que era obrigado. Principalmente quando se resumia às coisas de colégio... Mas fazer o que? Ou fazia, garantia pontos e passava de ano ou seu pai, um autêntico senhor e empresário japonês, o crucificaria por estar sendo negligente com o próprio futuro. Talvez cortando seus privilégios... E isso definitivamente seria terrível.

Por fim, resolveu fazê-los. Abriu a mochila e apanhou seu material, enquanto decidia em ter de começar por geografia ou física. Geralmente pegava aquela matéria que mais odiava para se ver livre dela o mais rápido possível. Mas infelizmente estas duas empatavam e não havia como se concentrar nas duas ao mesmo tempo por serem completamente diferentes.

Resolveu começar por Geografia e... Aquela professora maluca só poderia estar brincando mesmo. Eram tantas perguntas que duvidava conseguir terminar todas até a aula que vem.

Andou em direção a sua escrivaninha ajeitando um pouco seus lápis e canetas para, enfim, sentar-se e abrir seu livro quando um papel no canto da mesma lhe chamou a atenção.

Era um bilhete. E pela letra bonita e redonda podia deduzir de quem era com toda a certeza.

"Oguinha, loirinho lindinho do meu coraçãozinho..." – Revirou os olhos logo após a primeira frase. – "Estive em seu quarto pra lhe passar o telefone do amigo de Kamus" – Seus olhos estreitaram perigosamente ao ler a palavra "amigo" naquele meio. – "Mas parecia que você estava tomando uma ducha e como tenho de sair agora à tarde, resolvi deixar o número anotado logo abaixo." – E lá estava o número daquele infeliz que ousava se intitular melhor amigo de seu primo. – "PS: Não faça nada que eu não faria... Ass.: Clarice. ¬¬" – E logo após ter lido e desprezado o conselho voltou os olhos àquela combinação de números mais uma vez.

Após algum tempo de silenciosa análise, voltou até sua mochila e lá de dentro tirou seu celular, enquanto um sorriso inconscientemente cínico fazia-se mostrar no rosto alvo do jovem russo.

– Não se preocupe priminha... – Ligou o aparelho voltando a sua habitual animação sarcástica, enquanto lembrava de quantas vezes aprontaram juntos pra cima do sempre sério aquariano. – Não vou fazer nada que você também não faria...

...o§O§o...

Enquanto isso, num certo carro partindo nervosamente em disparada ao Lar Doce... Lar?...

– Eu não acredito! Simplesmente NÃO ACREDITO! – Gritava um leonino possesso de raiva dentro de seu carro. – Desta vez, Milo, você se superou!

– Ah, não, Aiória! – Replicou o escorpiano sentado ao lado do motorista já perdendo o pouco de paciência que lhe restara. – Chega! Pra tudo tem um limite, e não estou a fim de continuar escutando, logo você me repreendendo desta forma! Pelo menos vira o disco, pxrrx!

– VIRA O DISCO MEU CXRXLHX! – Exaltou-se o leão. – VOCÊ QUE NÃO TEM SENSO DE RESPEITO PELOS SEUS AMIGOS NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ME RESPONDER!! – Tornou a encher o peito para despejar mais uma remessa de palavras acusadoras. – Agora teremos de ficar 1 semana... – Apertou o volante até seus dedos ficarem com as juntas brancas. – 1 SEMANA SEM CAFÉ DA MANHÃ, ALMOÇO E JANTAR! TUDO POR SUA CULPA!!

– Er... Aiória... – Começou o ariano que temia por um acidente, já que o outro estava correndo muito. – Preste atenção no trânsito... Pelo amor de Buda...

– Não enche! – Sobrara até para o pobre e amedrontado ariano. – Não desvie o assunto pra proteger essa pxrrx de aracnídeo imprestável! – E sem que percebesse o grego de cabelos curtos ainda continuou resmungando coisas que Milo não gostara de ouvir.

– EU CHEGUEI POUCOS MINUTOS ATRASADO! NÃO TENHO CULPA SE A BARBIE NÃO SABE O QUE QUER DIZER A PALAVRA TOLERÂNCIA! – Exasperou-se o grego loiro.

– 10 minutos eu espero pacientemente... – Começou o indiano impassível feito uma estátua de mármore. – 20 minutos eu tolero, 30 minutos é mais que o bastante para uma advertência, agora, 47 minutos de atraso, senhor Milo Tyronepulos, é digno de punição... – Suspirou entediado, não se importando com a velocidade em que o veículo se encontrava.

– Shaka... – Murmurou um tibetano preocupado. – Você não está ajudando...

– Quem disse que estou querendo ajudar?... – Replicou um virginiano ácido.

– Shakinha, por favor, reconsidera sua decisão, vai! – Diz o escorpião virando-se no banco e mudando da água pro vinho.

– Para que? Pra você não tirar nenhuma lição proveitosa sobre o dia de hoje? – Deu o sorrisinho mais cínico da terra ao reparar na feição açucarada que o amigo lhe apresentava. – Ainda vai me agradecer por isso...

– Eu te odeio! – Voltou a se sentar virado para frente e ainda continuou resmungando baixo em seu canto.

– Eu me amo! – Falou o loiro esguio virando-se para o lado e sorrindo sarcasticamente a seu namorado, que lhe devolveu um sorrisinho forçado e tenso.

Assim continuaram seguindo. Um leonino literalmente rugindo no volante, ameaçando enfiar o carro no primeiro poste que encontrasse, um escorpião contrariado soltando veneno misturado com fogo pelas ventas, não agüentando mais ouvir protestos, um virginiano aparentemente calmo, provavelmente sentindo-se vingado e um ariano que não conseguia acreditar que seus amigos não tinham um pingo de senso ou noção de perigo.

Finalmente chegaram sãos e salvos nos domínios do conjunto. Mu deu graças aos céus quando o carro estacionou na vaga correspondente ao número do apartamento de seu companheiro e, saltando pra fora, escorou numa pilastra qualquer ainda meio ofegante, enquanto observava os outros três saírem calmamente emburrados de seus lugares como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo.

"Definitivamente... eles não são normais". Pensou logo após resolver deixar de lado seu apoio para ajudar a carregar todas as compras escadas acima.

...o§O§o...

Ouviu o som do interfone e se perguntou quem seria o idiota que teria tido a idéia infeliz de incomodá-lo àquela hora da tarde? Principalmente no horário que aproveitava para fazer alguns exercícios físicos? Só podia ser brincadeira, já que todos aqueles que possuíam seu endereço evitavam surpreendê-lo em seu apartamento sem pelo menos algum aviso prévio.

– E essa agora?... – Impacientou-se largando de lado um dos aparelhos que usava para fazer abdominal. – Espero que ao menos seja importante.

Saiu do quarto em que havia transformado numa espécie de mini academia e dirigiu-se ao cômodo em que ficava o aparelho, desejando que fosse algum engano por parte de uma pobre alma que vinha visitar algum de seus vizinhos. Mas, desta vez, teria de se conformar, pois a visita era realmente para ele e não podia se dar o luxo de mandar aquela pessoa embora.

Aproveitando o tempo que a visita levaria para alcançar o seu andar, foi ao banheiro e passou pelo menos uma água fria no rosto e no tórax. Olhou no espelho e achou que não estava nem um pouco apresentável, mesmo assim teria de servir. Vestiu a mesma camisa que se encontrava em cima da cama, a mesma que usava antes de começar a malhar escondendo o peitoral em sinal de respeito, contudo, permaneceu de short. Para quem estava chegando, não era necessário encher-se de pudor.

A campainha do apartamento toca, mas o aquariano nem se deu o trabalho de verificar pelo olho mágico quem era. Apenas escancarou a porta sabendo que não precisava fazer nenhum convite para entrada daquela garota excêntrica a qual tinha como prima.

– Ola, Kamus! – Disse Clarice virando-se para o rapaz e apertando-lhe a bochecha. – Gostou da surpresa?

– Oi, Clarice... – Respondeu sem muito ânimo, massageando o lado do rosto assim que foi solto. – A que devo a honra de sua presença? Pela sua cara vejo que não é nenhuma emergência...

– Bom, se Maomé não vai à montanha a montanha vai a Maomé. – Respondeu analisando o local a procura de um lugar para sentar. – E como você não vai à nossa casa...

– Você me vê em quase todas as reuniões de família... – Teve coragem de exibir-lhe um sorrisinho sarcástico.

– Que são marcadas a cada 6 meses. – Deu um tapinha leve na nuca do mais novo. – Não tem vergonha nesta cara, não?

–... – Fuzilou a garota com os olhos gelados pelo atrevimento.

– Sem mais ironias, priminho... – Nem deu importância porque, para ela, cara feita só podia ser fome. – Não vai me oferecer nada pra beber?

– Quer dizer que a conversa será longa... Era o que eu temia. – Suspirou mostrando todo seu enfado. – Do que é que você precisa me convencer desta vez? – Dirigiu-se a cozinha a procura da geladeira. – Alguma nova estratégia em mente? Alguma chantagem pronta para o momento?

– Kamus... não precisa ficar 24 horas na defensiva. – Respondeu a prima ainda na sala, já se acomodando num belo sofá. – Não vim convencê-lo de nada. Apenas estou aqui como família. Sua prima, quase irmã, se é que você já se esqueceu... Não vejo nada de errado em parar alguns instantes da minha vida para fazer-lhe uma visita e conversar como nos velhos tempos.

Estancou na porta do refrigerador assim que ouviu as sentenças nada amigáveis vindas do cômodo deixado há poucos instantes. Belo tapa verbal o que havia levado. Porque tinha de ser tão desconfiado até mesmo com relação a pessoas as quais ele mesmo poria a mão no fogo por elas? Era realmente uma vergonha...

–... Voltando hoje da faculdade... – Engoliu parte do orgulho que sempre o obrigava a dizer aquilo que não deveria. – Parei para abastecer e perto do posto de gasolina havia uma lanchonete com ótimos sucos naturais...

– Seria perfeito!

– Só um minuto...

O jovem pegou o primeiro recipiente que viu pela frente despejando seu conteúdo em uma jarra adequada, sem nem parar para perguntar qual sabor seria o favorito da moça, e aprontou dois copos com pedrinhas de gelo em cima duma bandeja prateada. Sem mais demoras levou tudo para a sala e lá encontrou a prima com o semblante pensativo.

– Algum problema? – Perguntou o ruivo enquanto colocava a bandeja na mesa de centro que ficava em frente ao sofá onde a moça estava acomodada.

– Nada de mais é que... – Olhou para o suco, depois bem fundo nos olhos do aquariano e disse. – De repente me deu uma vontade louca de... comer pizza quatro-queijos com coca-cola light...

§O§

– Mas como você é chato! – Retirou mais um pedaço da pizza que a esta altura do campeonato encontrava-se fria. – Se você não fosse tão jovem, diria até que era o pai do Hyoga... Ou talvez o pai do pai do Hyoga!

– Foi apenas uma pequena observação. – Explicou-se preparando os braços para arrumar a bagunça que haviam, ou melhor, que Clarice havia feito ao comer.

– Dizer a uma garota que ela come de mais, não é a coisa mais inteligente em uma conversa sadia, sabia? – Abocanhou a quatro-queijos com tudo.

– Só porque disse a verdade? – Fez um gesto significativo apontando para a garota que agora virava a garrafa do refrigerante na boca sem se importar com a falta de educação. – Terminei faz um bom tempo e você continua beliscando pizza até agora! E vai mais devagar que não estou a fim de levar ninguém para o hospital hoje.

– Ora, vá se catar Kamus! – Mais um ponto em comum entre aquele ruivo insensível e seu priminho loirinho: Os dois adoravam irritá-la. – E não sou eu quem como demais, é você quem come muito rápido, fedelho!

– Olha só quem fala...

O aquariano continuou observando divertido, enquanto juntava a bagunça de papéis engordurados deixados pelos cantos ao redor da mesa de centro. Decididamente sua prima era uma peça rara e por mais que ela mostrasse o seu "lado negro" a sua frente, não conseguia se chocar. Seria possível que aquela ali ficasse embebedada com coca-cola?

– Hum!... – Fez um sinal para que o outro a esperasse engolir e prestasse atenção. – Conversei com Hyoga sobre aquele convite pro seu amigo de ontem...

Kamus, de alguma forma, sentiu seu estomago pesar e não era por causa de azia ou má digestão, pois isto significava que não podia esconder de si mesmo o quanto sua consciência pesava naquele momento.

– Ele não aceitou muito bem... – Pegou mais um chumaço de guardanapos começando a limpar o canto dos lábios. – Se bem que, no lugar dele, eu também não aceitaria e provavelmente não olhava na sua cara por um bom tempo. Mas parece que o loirinho vai assinar sim... – Após a limpeza apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesinha, cruzou os dedos e alojou seu queixo nas mãos, tendo visão perfeita do rosto pálido e sério do rapaz a sua frente para que observasse suas mudanças de expressões. – O que é que ele não faz por você, heim?

Estava demorando... Sabia que aquela visita não seria apenas para jogar conversa fora, e por mais que não quisesse, já estava preparado para qualquer tipo de ataque. Permanecendo o mais frio que pode armou-se de seu silêncio fixando o olhar num ponto qualquer, pois com toda a certeza não havia nada que pudesse dizer para que a prima mudasse de idéia.

– Qual o problema agora, Kamus? – Incitou-o. – Queria apenas saber sua opinião sobre esta nobre atitude dele?

–... – Continuou ignorando-a.

–... Tudo bem... – Suspirou inconformada. – Apesar de este seu silêncio me entristecer profundamente... – levantou-se.

– De que adianta a gente começar a discutir, sendo que não vamos chegar a lugar algum com isto? – Questionou em tom baixo ainda focado em qualquer canto que não fosse o rosto muito alvo e inquiridor da mulher. – O que você quer que eu diga?

Clarice apenas deu as costas, catou sua bolsa e preparou-se para voltar a sua casa, já que no pé em que estavam não haveria conversa alguma. Dirigiu-se a porta sem ao menos olhar para trás, abriu-a, mas antes que atravessasse parou.

– Não preciso que me diga nada... Prefiro que preste contas à sua própria consciência.

Assim deixou o apartamento e dentro dele alguém que tentava, mas que nunca conseguia enganá-la.

...o§O§o...

Tarde dos infernos aquela que havia passado...

Sofreu horas sendo alvo constante da ira de um leão descontrolado que só faltava arrancar sua couraça de onde estava, tamanha sua indignação. Já pensava em juntar alguma graninha extra pra comprar aparelhos de musculação, pois com a tromba que Aiória estava, era bem capaz de não poder entrar no quarto do amigo enfezado por alguns dias, se não meses...

Teve, além disso, de ouvir um baita sermão digno de missas em manhãs de domingo por parte de Mu que tentava, mas claro que em vão, colocar um pouco de juízo em sua cabeça. E também para pedir que não odiasse Shaka por aquela decisão demasiado exagerada, pois ele também havia provocado e pedido por isso.

Mas a pérola de todas as pérolas, com certeza era quando topava com o próprio virginiano pelos cantos do apartamento e o via exibindo-lhe aquele sorriso afiado e cruel. Vontade de torcer aquele belo e longo pescoço não lhe faltava. Mas para que criar uma guerra quando esta poderia certamente terminar em genocídio?

Milo acabou se jogando na cama pela décima vez após perder a paciência com seu objeto de estimação, o computador. E olha que não era problema com velocidade na rede ou falta de memória. Era mais porque todos estavam contra ele.

Francamente, aquilo não era justo...

Pelo menos foi o que passou por sua mente no súbito momento rancoroso em que estava...

Na verdade... tinha total consciência de que estivera errado e agora sofria apenas as conseqüências da sua tão displicente responsabilidade com relação a tempo. Desde pequeno sempre achava que tinha todas as horas e minutos a seu dispor, o que acabava por prejudicar os que estavam a depender de algo que o próprio viesse fazer antes.

Agora que pensava... sentia-se um completo idiota, pois o fato de quase nunca se importar em esperar algo ou alguém, não significava que o resto do mundo também não desse importância.

– Imbecil... – Xingou-se num desconfortável sussurro que o chamara a atenção. – Não adianta muito se arrepender depois que a burrada está feita...

Agora que sua consciência pesava mais ou menos uma tonelada convertida em arrependimentos incômodos, conseguiu atinar para o possível fato de pedir desculpas sinceras ao virginiano, mesmo que aquela punição merecidamente imposta não tivesse a mínima redução de tempo.

Endireitou-se na cama preparando-se psicologicamente para bater a porta de Shaka quando ouviu uma músiquinha eletronicamente baixa, engraçada e familiar soar em algum canto escondido de seus aposentos.

O celular...

Perfeito, identificação de objeto irritantemente barulhento concluída. Problema agora era encontrá-lo no meio daquele _"muquifo"_ que de longe poderia ser chamado de cômodo, tamanha a desordem que abrigava.

Virou-se pra um lado, contorceu-se pro outro. Levantou travesseiros, lençóis e peças de roupas que ainda estavam espalhadas na cama. Pegou a mochila e apertou o ouvido conta a pobre coitada esperando ouvir o toque mais alto. Definitivamente não se encontrava ali porque continuou o mesmo sonzinho tocando distante e abafado.

Abafado...?

Olhou para o chão, perto da mesa em que estava o computador. Ali jaziam suas calças emboladas num canto como se estivessem prontas para serem jogadas no cesto de roupas sujas. Até suou frio! Não seria a primeira vez que teria o aparelho limpinho, brilhante, cheirando a amaciante barato e completamente fora de funcionamento.

Pegou a jeans desenrolando-a e libertando o pequeno telefone, o qual guinchou tremulamente em suas mãos como se estivesse censurando-o por seu puro descaso consigo ao deixá-lo sozinho em qualquer lugar.

Finalmente mirou o visor e... Mas que raios de telefone era aquele?

– Alô?

–... – Quem quer que fosse parecia estar hesitando.

– Tem alguém na linha?...

– _Por acaso você que é o... Milo?_

–... Ele mesmo? – Estranhou a voz firme e principalmente o tom com que falara o seu nome. –... Com quem falo?

– _Aqui quem fala é o primo do Kamus, Hyoga. _

– Hyoga? – Ficou ainda mais intrigado. Esperava que Clarice ou Kamus fizessem o contato. Sem pensar direito, disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. – Você que é o garoto meio japa, meio russo, né?

–_... Pelo jeito meu querido primo andou falando sobre mim para os "amigos" dele... _

– Verdade... – Confirmou meio aéreo. – Ele falou um bocado!

– _Tenho até medo de saber o que ele disse..._

– Não se preocupe! Travado e chato do jeito que ele é... – Completou como se conhecesse o ruivo há muitos anos. – Sem contar que, comentários de família não são dos melhores... Falo por experiência própria.

– _Tem razão... Ele é muito chato mesmo_. – Concordou, apesar de que por dentro queria esganar aquele que ousava se aproximar de Kamus. – _Não sei como você, que é amigo dele, o suporta._

– Bah! Chato por chato conheço piores... E pode ter certeza que me incluo no meio deles. – Soltou uma gargalhada leve e descontraída.

– _Sei... Mas mudando de assunto..._

– Diga.

– _Ouvi de meu primo que você gosta da banda Solaris e que queria ver o show... É isso mesmo?_

– Isso mesmo! – Respondeu de imediato. – Os caras mandam muito bem!

– _Eu sei..._ – Replicou com todo seu enfado já imaginando o tremendo mala com quem estava falando. – _Sabe... eu estive pensando e acho que nós dois poderíamos sair lucrando_.

– Sair lucrando?... – Se pelo celular o grego pudesse ver aquele brilho malicioso e suspeito nos olhos do jovem russo provavelmente não teria perguntado. – Como?

– _Você quer ver o show e eu quero meu primo na festa, então..._ – Fez uma pequena pausa apenas pelo suspense e um sorriso diabólico brotou em seus lábios rosados. – _Proponho que se você conseguir convencer meu primo de ir à festa mesmo, eu libero o seu convite. O que você acha, topa?_

– Claro filho! Qualquer coisa pela Solaris... – Mais uma vez falou sem pensar até que, segundos depois, achou que aquela conversa começava a tomar um rumo completamente bizarro. – Mas... Espera um pouco... E se eu não conseguir fazer o ruivo comparecer?

– _Bem, nesse caso, Milo, creio que não teria como liberar a entrada. Veja bem, queremos coisas distintas ligadas ao dia e a festa. Você convence meu primo a ir, eu fico feliz e libero seu convite e assim você fica feliz. No final, saímos lucrando. Se Kamus não for, eu fico chateado, e você não poderá ver o show e ficará chateado também._

–... Perdão?... – Um pequeno espaço de tempo enquanto a ficha cai. – Espera um pouco? Você só pode estar me zoando...

– _Não. Não estou lhe... zoando. Estou sendo prático. Meu primo teima em me fazer essa desfeita de não estar comigo em meu aniversário, Milo. Ele é uma pessoa especial pra mim._ – começa a fazer uma voz triste para convencer. – _Você faz idéia do que é ter um primo como modelo a ser seguido e este se recusa a compartilhar de um momento tão especial? Sei que minha abordagem com você não está sendo correta, mas espero que me entenda._

–... – Milo ainda permaneceu atônito por alguns instantes, apenas escutando o que o garoto dizia.

– _E então, aceita?_ – Tirou o loiro de seu devaneio.

– Olha... Puxa... Essa me pegou de surpresa... garoto. – Respirou fundo pra tentar recolocar a cabeça no lugar. Era sonho ou seu dia parecia estar piorando? – Eu... posso tentar... Se bem que não garanto nada... – Passou nervosamente uma das mãos entre os cabelos. – Você sabe que seu primo não é coisa fácil... Por acaso, eu não tenho alguma outra escolha?...

– _Eu sei que Kamus tem um gênio difícil, se fosse fácil não recorreria a você que parece ser o único que ele ainda tem por perto. Clarice me contou que você é espontâneo, criativo... Não acho que vá ter problemas._ – Respirou fundo. _– __Eu particularmente já não tenho mais como convencê-lo. Por tanto, desculpe-me por agir dessa forma, mas é pegar ou largar._

– Bom... Já que sou a sua última esperança... Sabe... Tenho outros amigos que adorariam entrar nessa... – Sorriu malicioso. Já que estava se fxdxndx, com um pouco mais de incentivo atazanaria o ruivo de um jeito que este provavelmente iria querer morar dentro de uma boate. – E como teu primo é parada dura, além do meu, vou querer mais oito ingressos. Assim poderemos contar 10 pessoas felizes... O que acha?

Foi inevitável franzir o cenho com aquela contraproposta, mas se por algum acaso tudo saísse nos conformes, valeria a pena ter mais meia dúzia de penetras pra suportar.

_– Tudo bem Milo... Acho que não será problema._ – Concordou mesmo torcendo o nariz praquele tipo de pedido. Mas infelizmente para ter a presença do seu parente exclusivamente anti-social no sábado, teria de pagar com algo que pudesse equivaler o mesmo para o outro. _– Só peço que você me dê os nomes, com o número das identidades de cada pessoa que você pretende levar para que eu possa personalizar os convites e informar a segurança. Quando você terá a confirmação que Kamus aparecerá na festa?_

– Confirmação? Bom... Não sei ao certo... Estamos na terça-feira, né? – Coçou o couro cabeludo ainda um pouco nervoso. – A festa é no sábado... Provavelmente teria estourando até sexta a tarde para lhe dar uma resposta... Dois dias e meio acho que são suficientes. Nomes e identidades eu te passo assim que o Kamus me der uma resposta... E claro, se for positiva.

_– Tudo bem, ficarei esperando a sua resposta positiva e os nomes, Milo. E..._ – Pensou mais um pouco antes de continuar. Afinal, precisava encenar direito ali. _– Obrigado. Falamos-nos depois_.

Desligou o aparelho e logo em seguida jogou-o longe, pois, de alguma forma, já não agüentava mais escutar a voz daquele cara a quem Kamus algum dia dera o título de "amigo" ou qualquer coisa próxima. Sem contar o nervosismo que sentia por estar dependendo de uma pessoa que mal conhecia e por quem sentia um ciúme quase insuportável. Coisa que não admitiria nem sob a pior das torturas. Contudo, para sua infelicidade, a situação pedia medidas drásticas.

Enquanto isso... Num outro canto da cidade...

– Moleque desgraçado! – Bradou quase atirando o telefone longe. – Ainda por cima desliga na minha cara? Qual é a dele afinal?!

Milo sinceramente não entendia como é que as coisas ruins conseguiam acontecer de uma única vez com ele. Energias ocultas, e se duvidarem extra-físicas, em conluio com alguma força suprema extraterrestre, haviam combinado um terrível motim para seu final de tarde. Talvez até mesmo para o resto de sua bendita semana.

E agora, pensando bem, se nem mesmo a família do próprio cara conseguira convencê-lo, quem foi que disse que justo ELE conseguiria? Ta certo que confiava em suas artimanhas quando se tratava de animar alguém pra sair com ele. Mas isso apenas funcionava com determinados tipos de pessoas e algo lhe dizia que com aquele ruivo carrancudo não aconteceria o mesmo.

No entanto, pensando bem outra vez, o que Milo em certos casos conseguia fazer com perfeição graças a sua autoconfiança, porque não? Se estava na chuva era pra se molhar, e do jeito que a coisa andava, considerava-se encharcado dos pés a cabeça. Se conseguisse grudar o resto da semana naquele ruivo, talvez acabasse por deixá-lo mais molhado que casco de barco em beira de praia.

Perfeito! Agora tudo estava decidido.

Convenceria o colega na base de seu poderoso carisma ou da sua famosa e inabalável persistência natural.

Não importava qual fosse à arma vencedora, o importante mesmo era quebrar a cabeça dura do aquariano e entrar de qualquer forma nos embalos daquele sábado à noite.

-

**Continua...**

-

Uia!

Óia eu aqui com a cara de pau traveis, sô!

Ô dificuldade soltar este outro! Ficava faltando dois parágrafos pra terminar e o bicho não saia de jeito nenhum... Nem com laxante! Curuis! XD

Pois é... Neste capitulo não teve números e notinhas de rodapé! Mesmo por que o rodapé aqui é mais embaixo. Acabou que neste capítulo não coloquei nada muito esquisito... Bom... Também num vi nada que fosse muito difícil entender, sacumé né?

Desculpem o atraso! XD  
depois de mais mil anos enrolando Washu resolve dizer algo que preste

E lá vamos nós com agradecimentos à turma do apoio moral, emocional, conceitual, mensal, semanal, anual e muhau outra vez!

_**Litha**_ (Muieh dos infernos que me ajudou muito pra terminar o cap. 4, principalmente a parte do Hyoga no telefone com o Milo. Uma salva de palmas pra ela! Clap, clap, clap!), _**Bela **_(Que postou o capitulo 5 de Caminhos Nefastos e me deixou roendo as unhas até os cotovelos de novo com a fic.), _**Blanxe **_(Que me passou uma música ótima do _The Trax_ que não paro de escutar e que foi quase trilha sonora pra terminar o cap. E também outra que tá me fazendo roer os cotovelos .), _**Musette**_, _**Ilia **_(EU NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE ELE FEZ!!! Tinha de ser o Milo mesmo. XD E pra água não estragar vou tacar sal sim!), _**Sin**_ (Crewbacca e princesa Léia 4ever), _**Jessi**_, _**Narcisa**_, _**Shakinha**_,_** Allkiedis**_,_** Patin**_,_** Anne L. Mouton**_,_** Hokuto-chan**_,_** Mii**_,_** Tanko **_(adoro o Deba por que ele é legal, mas o desgramado num sai .')_**Ansuya**_, _**Bia**_, _**Paula-chan**_, _**Mandy**_ e _**Dark Wolf**_!

_**VALEU PESSOAS! XD**_

Uia! Terminei!!! Aleluia! XD

Milo: Você só terminou o capitulo 4 Washu...¬¬

Kamus: pois é!... -.-'

Washu:... estraga prazeres, vocês dois... #.#

Bjins e t+

WashuM (sem sono as quase 5 da matina...)

'_Litha se infiltra para deixar suas patinhas no capítulo e olha para o testamento de 'rodapé' de Wa-chan..._'. Pohh, eu vim do Makai, logo, vim de algum tipo de inferno, né?! XD... A parte do Hyoga foi... Interessante. Recebi uma cartinha 'amorosa' do Milo por isso, hehe. Que mané palmas, o quê... Quero ver tu desempacando, afinal, Mizuki é _empacadora_ de fics da família e eu sou a _desempacadora_, oras U.U Hey, Wa-chan... O que foi que Kamus sentiu quando foi abraçado pelo grego, hein, hein, hein? _'sai correndo e se esconde'._

'Washu volta do sono perdido e responde litha: "GERAAAAAAAAAAAAAALDOOOOOO!!!..." e depois pensa...: "Na realidade... nem eu mesma sei! XD"'

21/08/2007

16h07min sei lá quantos segundos... .


End file.
